The Generation of Miracles Plus Kagami
by PuPuKeKex3
Summary: Kise has to make sure everyone is doing something for Kuroko's birthday. He calls an emergency conference meeting with the Generation of Miracles Plus Kagami. Their goal: a birthday Kurokocchi won't forget! M rated with warnings/pairings inside. Gift fic for Kuroko's birthday; TWO-SHOT! 2ND PART SPLIT! (NOT CRACK, HAS PLOT)
1. The Day Before

There's an author note at the very bottom :)

Chapter Warnings: M for language and sexual content; implied shippings with other than Kuroko; heated debating and being difficult; teasing overload

 **Part 1: Emergency Meeting! The Day Before.**

Kise had a lot to think about. Tomorrow was THE day.

"Ne, Akashicchi?"

"What is it, Ryota?"

Walking not too far ahead of him and close enough, his old captain turned over his shoulder to acknowledge his question. Akashi came to Tokyo yesterday night with a college friend of his and made arrangements to sleep overnight at Kise's place, only because the blond had plenty room and insisted (meaning he jokingly whined over the phone). He knew Akashi would rent a hotel for one night just for the occasion, but that was honestly too much. He had to come back to Tokyo again tomorrow to spend time with Kurokocchi, already going out of his way.

"Have you figured out anything, yet?"

"I'm afraid not. It was a good idea for you to gather everyone meaning the most to Tetsuya and form a group outing for his birthday. I'm looking forward to what everyone else has in mind."

Though tomorrow was a big day, today would certainly compete. Each of the Generation of Miracles were getting together to plan something for Kurokocchi's birthday. Kagami had been invited and confirmed his attendance as Kise had been very persistent in finding who would actually show up. In addition to that, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara were also "if they show up" cases never to be confirmed. Akashi had been the one to make the call in the first place and invite them each. None of those three answered when Kise called multiple times to inquire further.

It would be a letdown if only three out of six of them met up today. Kise would cry! He wanted tomorrow to be the best thing to happen to Kurokocchi.

The two miracles eventually made it on their walk to their destination. Kise just looked on in interest as Akashi searched around his bag to find his corporate key card that would let them into the first set of doors. It only made sense that because the captain of the miracles had helped Kise set up this event that he would do what was within his power to schedule a nice place to meet. Courtesy of Akashi's father owning this place, they were probably going to use some big wig conference room to discuss their plans.

Inside the second set of doors, two security guards, each neatly dressed and strapped with a small gun looked to be waiting for them in the lobby of the place. They were greeted, to which Kise returned it with a smile, Akashi with a nod, and then he began to give them instructions on what they were doing for today.

"One of you will station near the entrance," as he said this he pulled out a folder, handing it to the nearest guard. "Use this list to know who has been invited in for today. Tell them you require an ID for proof. The other one of you should stay in this lobby and escort the people on this list to the ninth floor, and that is where I will meet them."

"Yes, sir."

The guard with the list glanced over at the blonde miracle. Kise blushed a little and played with his hair. He hadn't brought any ID! Because maybe he was too used to random people knowing him.

"He's one of my friends."

At the mere fact that Akashi had just called him "friend," Kise's golden eyes became filled with tears.

"Please occupy your positions now."

"Yes, sir."

Akashi directed Kise to the elevator for the ninth floor.

-Emergency Meeting!-

Touou's ace stretched and yawned, then to hunched over and tired. Fuck this day.

"Dai-chan, we'll be there soon."

"So? Let's just turn around now while there's still time."

"There's no time! Plus you should want to go. It's for Tetsu-kun~"

So tomorrow was an important day. Again, _tomorrow_. Why did people feel the need to plan out these things? And given that the other 4 guys were likely going to be there, 3 of which probably wouldn't contribute much – him included – this was going to turn into shit. And yeah it was for _Tetsu_ , yet he wasn't going to be there. Aomine wasn't big on surprises. Why not just invite his little ass and see what he wanted?

He just groaned.

"You're so difficult! And mean!"

"Fine..."

"Fine?"

When they got there, Satsuki skipped up to the place Akashi told her about. Seeing the huge, tinted glass that just returned her reflection and didn't let her inside, she wondered how the heck she and Daiki were getting in.

"Your name please."

A man in a uniform stepped outside the doors that had automatically opened for him to walk through. She was startled by how sudden he appeared. She wasn't even physically aware of the tall teen standing right behind her off to the side. She responded to the guard.

"Momoi Satsuki, sir."

"An ID card to confirm please?"

She noticed he was looking on a list, so this must be some sort of security clearance. Akashi didn't mention this, but it made sense that just anybody couldn't walk into a place like this.

"Hai." And she showed her picture ID.

"Your name, sir." He approached Aomine next.

"Aomine Daiki." Next the man asked for his card too. The dark haired player immediately felt annoyed by this process, but dug for his wallet. He flipped to his name and photo, then huffed and shook his head when the man stepped away. He followed the guard and giggling Satsuki inside. When they were stepping onto the elevator, he was first and Satsuki last because she was so damn busy admiring the beautiful interior design. In no time they reached the ninth floor with Satsuki being the first to step out, only after pushing Aomine in shoulder, noticing he was already sleep. When he got off, the guard stepped back inside to return to the lobby.

-Part 1-

Kagami hopped off at his bus stop. His Beats blasted with some of his favorite American metal band music. Not too far from here was supposed to be the place Kise told him about, but he wasn't entirely sure about which direction to take. Though he realized in one direction was a lot of stores, and another looked like it was leading to woods further up the road. In the end, it made the most sense to go where there were more people around.

Shortly after, he recognized the street matching the text's address, but had to make a turn onto a street that he realized wasn't as busy. He continued to stroll in what he thought to be the right direction. Unknowingly approaching the building faster than he expected.

He didn't know he would be the fourth miracle to arrive. If he was told what time everyone would be arriving when Akashi called him, Midorima would have secretly tried to be the first there. After Akashi gave him the address he realized it didn't matter when he got there because he couldn't get in without Akashi being there anyways. He didn't particularly want to ask what time his old captain planned to be there either. Meeting with just Akashi and walking together would be strange, especially with him going back to being more his old self. Midorima would just get there at his earliest possible convenience. Otherwise, it was futile.

Today, his lucky item was a delicate china spoon. Very small and white; pretty like most fine china was. Midorima had bought this spoon in his own neighborhood before making his way to this building he didn't live too far from. He noticed as he closed in, that not many people were in the area this afternoon.

While walking down the road, despite having a glare in his glasses, Midorima was quick on the draw, seeing Kagami Taiga before the other saw him. Though slight seconds from Midorima seeing him, Kagami also recognized and made eye contact. When they stopped, they stared.

It was just another one of their glare downs. They never failed to get a nice long look at one another when crossing paths. Ever.

There was a period of brief insulting:

"I'm surprised someone as clumsy as you didn't trip and die on your way here."

"Tch, well want to know what you can do with that spoon?"

"Your name please."

At the same time they turned to bestow upon the guard their scowling expressions. But he just waited for their response. His expression unreadable, especially with those dark sun shades he was wearing.

Midorima turned and walked over to him, but it took Kagami a while. His mouth on the floor as he understood that this was the place he was supposed to make his way to. No way in hell had he expected some CEO tower! He was still gaping.

"Are you going to just stand there like a fish? Or will you finally show this guard your ID?" the green haired miracle bit out. He was already kind enough to tell the guard the Seirin player's name. He could only do so much. How much more stupid did Kagami wish to look?

Kagami dug out his wallet, having worn dark grey joggers with deep pockets. He flashed his ID while simultaneously sending a, "Fucking dick." Midorima's way.

Trying not to be obvious as they got on the elevator cart, but even causing the security guard some trouble, Kagami and Midorima forced themselves inside, shoulder to shoulder, side by side on the elevator with plenty of space.

-Emergency Meeting!-

Damn near killing each other, the exceptional athletes made it out the elevator doors. Though their violence didn't end there. Having enough of his part time duty as referee, the guard gratefully left them on the ninth floor.

"I don't have time for this, idiot –"

The red head didn't miss a beat, "Shut it. Where the hell do we go from here, anyway?" he asked.

"Shintarou, Kagami good afternoon both of you." Akashi greeted them as warmly as he could.

Staring, then blinking slowly… Kagami wasn't used to this side of the Rakuzan captain.

Midorima fixed his glasses, not entirely able to face the new (but not exactly) Akashi either.

"Uh, yeah. Same to you." Kagami managed while scratching his scalp.

 _Well played_. Thought Midorima, standing directly between the two.

"This is the way." Akashi walked in front of them, going the way he'd just came.

Only people inside after Akashi left were Kise and Aomine. It was the most unexpected thing next to walking into Kagami outside.

"You showed up." Commented Midorima, not expecting Aomine to be first if present at all.

"Momocchi did us all a favor. She made the trip to drop him off, even though she couldn't stay for this."

"Don't make me sound like some little punk, Kise."

"Ha-ha, sorry about that Aominecchi." He wasn't.

The dark haired miracle was kicked back. Likely to resume snoring any minute if fucking Kagami hadn't walked through the entrance after Kise's apology and scoffed so loudly it woke him up. The hot blooded red-head was pissed at how relaxed Aomine looked. It really just pissed him off to see Aomine. Asshole thought he was so cool.

Aomine read his thoughts. Or actually, Aomine had the same thought. About Kagami who had expensive head phones, nice hoodie and joggers, and a new style of tennis shoes. You'd think he was joining Kise in some sort of model shoot later on.

"What?" They both asked after a long stare at each other.

"Well aren't we all friendly so far?" The blond miracle laughed. With Midorima taking his seat, Akashi right next to him with his phone out, Kagami and Aomine sharing their thoughts already ("Fuck you, bastard." "Fuck you!"), Kise was getting really excited. He really wanted Murasakibaracchi to show as well. They'd have a full house then. With so many ideas. Kurokocchi would have the best birthday!

-Part 1-

"Yoshi."

The grand entrance of Murasakibara wasn't recognized. Kise was asking Midorima about the Oha Asa horoscope of the day; Midorima was reciting it like the Bible. The other two – you probably already have an idea about them– hadn't taken a moment to breathe; they really had a lot to talk about ("We'll find out whose better, dammit!" "We already found out."). Akashi was right next to him, holding a sugary treat that the center of the miracles bought for him to try.

Like Akashi, he was from out of town, but hadn't much trouble getting up here because his sister from Tokyo had been in Akita the other day. When she was eating at home with her family, Murasakibara had asked her when she was going back. She still didn't know yet when he asked, but after forcing the reason for his question out of him she decided to leave the next day just to give him a ride to Tokyo. Then he could meet with his old teammates and do whatever they decided for Kuro-chin's birthday. He would stay with her for the time he needed to and then go back home on the railroad.

"Aka-chin, why won't they shut up?" complained Murasakibara with his mouth full. He was holding a big store bag, full of junk. When he was walking over to sit down, barely anyone noticed him (Kise waved quickly, then returned to listen to Midorima recite) even though he was so huge. With a huge ass paper bag in his arms.

"Ryota." Kise popped out of his seat, making Midorima finally shut up about destiny and horoscopes, and went over to Akashi at his signal. With no one around willing to listen anymore, Midorima finally nodded to Murasakibara. Then he waited for the perfect opportunity to insult Kagami. Aomine was doing a nice job so far.

Murasakibara kept munching.

"So I just rip these pieces of paper and pass them along." Kise repeated, trying to follow directions being given by Akashi.

"It should be easiest to begin this way. We discuss each person's idea and that may cause others to have more ideas. We'll stick to this plan for now. Questions?"

"Nope!" Akashi sounded like such a teacher. A kind one.

"That's where you're wrong. Even a dog with Attention Deficit Disorder can learn a trick faster than you."

"Midorima-teme, stay over there!"

"Don't bark orders at me." Midorima sternly demanded in response.

"Welcome everyone to the Generation of Miracles plus Kagamicchi Secret Conference Meeting for Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday!" Kise happily hollered.

"What are you the announcer?"

"Go die."

Kise continued on as if he was the happiest person to be alive, "I was thinking we should figure out something we can all do together that would make Kurokocchi happy. Now don't shout anything out! We were hoping to do this anonymously first so we can judge each idea objectively and not based on who's saying what!" Kise decided to ignore the quiet murmurs resonating within the audience, feeling very much like he on stage. "Akashi and I will sort of be running this thing so listen carefully to us! First order, phones should be off."

Aomine was bored out of his mind without being able to hear Kagami's dumb remarks. Midorima felt the same, but still listened while Aomine didn't. Kagami sat low in seat, already wondering what he should do for Kuroko. He was terrible with stuff like this. The other day he almost blurted out what their team had been secretly planning. Murasakibara munched. He kind of already had an idea.

Soon everyone received a piece of paper to write their idea down, Kise and Akashi did this as well, slipping their papers inside immediately. The first person to return their slip to the box was Aomine. Midorima next. Kagami was still figuring something out, and thinking hard. He was actually worried about putting something too basic. Midorima the Glasses Genius probably had a brilliant thought. Aomine was "cool" so his idea probably wouldn't be bad. He drew a blank with what to expect from Murasakibara. But Akashi and Kise would have awesome ideas too no doubt. Who was going to say no to Akashi's idea? Actually, on that note who would say yes to Kise's? He was like the underdog of the miracles, if Akashi was the top dog.

"Kagamicchi! Is everything alright with you?"

"H-hey! I don't know what to put." _Shit_. Now everyone knew.

"It's anonymous so no one can judge you!"

The red head felt no comfort at that. He could see the future with this one. They'd know. But whatever. The sooner he put this in, the better. He didn't want to be here all day. No one but Kise and Akashi would be patient with this "meeting" thing. He didn't want shit from Aomine or Midorima. He turned the first thought in his head into writing. He slipped it in. Murasakibara was still the last one though, deciding to stay sitting in his seat for as long as he could.

"We're first going to start by pulling your ideas that you wrote from this box!" The blonde glanced to the former Teiko captain beside him, and he just nodded back. "I'll be the one to read the first idea and lead discussion on it, and Akashicchi will follow. Jaaaaa…" Kise continued to sound as he shook the box to scramble the papers inside. Then he pulled.

"Amusement parks!"

"The fuck?" Aomine scoffed. That was too much energy.

"No." Midorima refused.

"This actually doesn't sound bad. There are great parks in Tokyo. Kurokocchi would look so cute eating cotton candy. Or hugging one of those people dressed in large animal suits-"

"Oi Kise, move on to the next one. We're not doing that."

"Awww, Aominecchi!"

"It's a good idea Mine-chin." Everyone knew Murasakibara put that. Kagami stayed quiet, knowing that his idea sucked and would be massacred in this crowd.

"I'll present the next idea." Akashi pulled.

Everyone waited, giving Akashi their full attention.

"Baseball game."

Midorima rolled his eyes, "Why would we want to do that?"

"It's not about you bastard, it's about Kuroko." Kagami immediately defended. That was his idea! Kuroko told him some other sports he liked and baseball was one of them. The idea was a fucking good one.

"Everyone in this room likes basketball, yet you suggest we go see that."

"I didn't suggest that!" Kagami loudly denied, looking nervous and obvious. No one knew he wrote that. Midorima didn't have any proof. "What do you know anyway? We can't like other sports?"

"Baseball is stupid and so are you." Shutoku's miracle responded. His arms had been folded since he sat down. Midorima was looking quite certain. This was how he knew Kagami wrote baseball on his sheet of paper.

"Baseball fucking sucks Kagami." Aomine joined in. He wasn't exactly sure Kagami put that, but his defense on the idea was weak. Baseball was actually not a bad sport. Aomine and his father talked about baseball with each other a lot. His dad wanted him to play baseball since he was a little squirt. No one knew that but Satsuki.

Akashi spoke next, "I enjoy baseball. However, it doesn't seem like much fun to just go watch a game, of any sort, for Tetsuya's birthday. I also say no."

"Okay no baseball!" Kise laughed.

Murasakibara chose not to say anything. He watched all kinds of sports with Muro-chin. They all sucked. If there wasn't one where he could stand still, well… he just ate his snacks while Kise looked for the next idea, excited for it.

"Karaoke…" he didn't mean to sound bummed, but he had literally just pulled his own idea.

"Not bad." Akashi smiled. Midorima's curiosity immediately piqued. Why did Akashi just say that? The miracle scorer didn't know whether to reject or agree with the idea. Chances were high that Akashi wrote that considering his expression right now. Was Akashi good at Karaoke?

Kagami slapped his forehead. Never did he think he would walk into this room and hear one of these guys interested in going for a night of Karaoke.

"That doesn't sound fun." Said Murasakibara, not keen on the idea. He went one time with Muro-chin, who was really good at it, but the center hated it! If he was just able to watch then it may have been more entertaining. But Muro-chin made him get up there. On a popular American song that had rap in it. He didn't quite understand why, but the crowd wanted him to wear his white cap turned backwards. And Muro-chin made him do it. They left right after.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Kise said despite still being bummed. He was really great at Karaoke, and would kill to go with everyone in the room. He'd take so many pictures. And show off his skills!

"Fuck that…"

"Are you going to say yes to anything, asshole?" Seirin's ace asked from his corner of the room. Karaoke didn't seem like a bad idea. He could get some decent black-mail on _Aho_ mine and that damned Midorima.

"Based on this discussion, we'll set this idea aside and return to it later." Akashi searched the box for the next option. His set-up was coming along well so far. He checked the time now and then, as of currently they'd been here about an hour and a half, including waiting on everyone to get here. He was in no rush. As long as they figured something out by today.

Kise sighed, while Aomine and Kagami found something new to bicker about. Midorima listening in on them once more.

Akashi pulled. The action alone enough to catch Kise, who was standing right beside him. Out of all the things that could have happened, or been suggested – the blonde miracle with all his experience be damned – never ever would have thought of something like what came next. The word was a punch to the gut, causing Kise's eyes to widen hysterically. He couldn't pay attention to anyone else's reaction, considering he himself was having a hard time.

"Fucking." Akashi read without pause, without blinking. Then he looked up waiting for a discussion to normally follow.

"Well, how can I object to that?"

"Y-y-you jerk. How could you say that? This is about Kuroko, dammit!"

"I know." Aomine was smirking, head resting on his hands for pillows on the back of his chair.

"Is this what we're actually here for Akashi? To be a part of some orgy? Or was this your idea Kise?" Midorima vigorously questioning and wanting answers.

"Uhh, Midorimacchi, did you forget that we're taking suggestions?"

"Getting laid is always a good one."

The red head near him angrily sized Aomine up. Did this bastard really think this idea was going to fly with him? He wasn't about to say yes to something like that. ESPECIALLY considering they were deciding on group activities and that meant being sexually involved with all these guys in here. He wasn't saying no to gay sex. He was saying no to the possibility of sex with any of these guys. Especially fucking Aomine!

"Aren't you going to agree, Kagami?" Aomine was very pleased with this suggestion. One of the few things no one needed to force his hand at.

"Fuck you!" Kagami never thought about word choice.

"That is the suggestion here, Kagami." Said the captain of the miracles, and Midorima again wondered about his response. What was he up to? Was he imagining them now on a shogi board? As simple pieces to manipulate and control?

Kise laughed while Aomine's and Kagami's back and forth got pretty X-rated.

And of course Murasakibara hadn't said anything yet.

"Kuro-chin should decide if he wants to have sex with anyone on his birthday. That's fair."

Aomine scowled at Murasakibara, hating that of all times he could be so fucking childish, he chose now. Had this guy ever used his dick?

"You're so right Murasakibaracchi." Kaijo's ace said as if rehearsed. "We probably shouldn't plan that for his birthday. I vote letting him decide."

Midorima was frowning. Behind his glasses he was watching Akashi.

"This is the stupidest suggestion so far." Kagami felt the need to comment.

"It's way better than anything else so far. What with your weak ass baseball suggestion -"

"I didn't put that!"

"Makes me wonder if you're a great pitcher or a wonderful catcher."

"You damned asshole…" Kagami growled.

Kise immediately responded to the tension, "We're throwing this one out guys. No need to say much more about it."

But this suggestion gave them each something to think about. They were each getting their own ideas now.

Their red head host began again, "While this one seemed to show promise," he received mixed looks, Midorima had never stopped watching him. Even foregoing insulting Kagami like Aomine did. "It cannot faithfully be judged with rational decisions like the others. We'll throw it out."

Nothing else to come out of that box had been half as interesting. Not one had gotten a unanimous vote. No other suggestion was a heavily discussed either. Akashi returned to the Karaoke suggestion.

"It's terrible," Aomine insisted.

"Aominecchi are you bad at it?"

"Shut up."

"Heh, I'm good with that one." Kagami bragged, not lying because he was mildly decent at Karaoke. He knew a lot of good American songs.

Kise's expression lit up. He already had thoughts about who he would want to do a song with.

"I might give you a hard time Kagamicchi. I'm good!"

"Bring it, pretty boy."

Aomine wasn't listening anymore. He wasn't going out to fucking Karaoke. These guys could do what they wanted.

"I won't go." They all knew the purple haired miracle wasn't lying.

"Aww, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Atsushi are you really not going to participate for Tetsuya's birthday?"

Way to guilt trip someone, thought Kagami.

"I'm no good at it."

"But it's fun!" Kise persisted.

"No it isn't."

"You're just a big loser." Smirked Kagami.

"Shut up. I'm not staying for this." Murasakibara didn't care about quitting right now. He didn't want to go do that tomorrow.

"We'll try to wrap up soon, Atsushi."

Murasakibara sat back down with a groan. Kagami and Kise snickered.

Akashi stood quietly near the front of the room, mostly everyone else began to talk amongst themselves. Rakuzan's captain was forcing himself to think of something. Earlier, he had entered a suggestion in the box that he thought everyone would agree to thus making the box draw vote a success no matter what everyone else put inside. His idea had been to just play some basketball together at the court, but apparently no one's schedules were aligning nicely with that plan. Even though tomorrow was Tetsuya's birthday, everyone still had something to do to at different times of the day. They were hoping that the celebration would only last a few hours so they could get back to their lives. It sounded thoughtless, but it was understandable. Making this trip and putting effort into this planning event showed how much each individual cared about Tetsuya, regardless of their attitudes towards one another. Though this draw box plan was to fail from the start. He hadn't even taken into account the scheduling time being such an issue.

Numbers were at work in the captain's head; cog wheels were spinning at alarmingly fast rates. Midorima was still watching him.

"For once think with your dick Kagami, and not your ass where you pull out all your other thoughts." Aomine spoke with eyes and feet resting.

"You really piss me off. You have no idea what I want to do to you. I want you to try something, just once, you bastard."

"Uh, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi…" Kise began, but didn't finish. What the heck were those two discussing?

Murasakibara munched hard. He was tired from being here. He was almost out of snacks.

Midorima's forest green eyes concentrated on his spoon. He hoped that whatever Akashi had planned for them tomorrow, it wouldn't align with any bad luck.

"I have it figured out." This idea had to be their last chance at resolving this conflict. This was their only alternative lest this entire set-up had been for nothing. "We will form a treaty of sorts."

"Is this now a war council?" Midorima had to comment. He was quite annoyed that he'd allowed himself to be tricked into get involved with this. He should've trusted his initial voice, telling him that whenever Akashi called he was up to something. This meeting likely had gone the entire route that Akashi had planned. Midorima had come to this conclusion based on his own observations and if anyone was to hear his thoughts… no one would know what he was talking about. His perspective was quite imagined, quite paranoid.

"I understand you all have probably lost faith in this. My last idea will convince you all otherwise. Please listen carefully. I don't mind any questions.

"We are all set in stone about what we want and do not want. We are all too different to unanimously choose one option so we will each decide our own. Our treaty will state that we each can spend time with Tetsuya at different hours of the day. We will not have to participate as a group."

"Not bad Akashi." Said Aomine, glad for the opportunity to do his own thing.

The green haired miracle silently agreed that Akashi's idea sounded good thus far.

"We will agree on which times before we leave today."

Dammit, thought Kagami. This probably meant more discussion and voting.

"The best thing to do is for everyone to write their free time on their own sheet of paper. Ryota and I will work together to form a time slot for everyone. We'll past back everyone's time slot and if it works for you, then it is up to you decide how you will spend it with Tetsuya. I already know that he is free for the whole day. His mother is out on a business trip and can't be home for his birthday. Do your best to make his time well spent." Akashi smiled after saying the last part. Everyone's attention was on him. No one missed a word he said. They understood mostly one thing. They had to make sure to give their current or old teammate the best birthday date. Better than the others in this room.

"The only part of this treaty not meant to be violated is that you cannot go later than your time slot."

The five guys were listening closely still. However, Akashi had said all of what he was to say and now he handed them new sheets of paper. Everyone was writing their own times and it didn't take long to get them back. Akashi felt that he and Kise should step outside to talk through the time assignments so that's what they did. Barely any small talk took place inside. Everyone was trying to come up with their own best date for the little bluenette turning one year older in one day. They each contemplated seriously. Thought hard. And Murasakibara he munched, munched hard, eating his last jelly filled cake.

The two miracles returned to the room, having not been out there long. They had new papers. Everyone's last name was on each, with a 2 hour time slot next to it, and they were ordered in number of first to last. Not a single person contested their time slot because it didn't interfere with any of their other plans, but Kagami just had one thing to say.

"Why the hell does _Aho_ mine get to come before me?"

"I could definitely outlast you, idiot!"

Now that it was all over, they were free to go. While outside the room, Akashi discovered that this gathering had lasted 4 hours. During this time, they hadn't truly discussed Tetsuya throughout, getting off topic quite frequently. There had been a lot of arguing and disagreement just for the sake, but despite that they'd reached an end.

Now each were free to do what they wanted from here.

-Emergency Meeting!-

The night before January 31st was lonely for Kuroko. He got home pretty early because no one that he knew had any free time. No one called him with the exception of Kagami-kun. Earlier this afternoon, Kuroko joined his teammate for a late lunch at their favorite fast food place, Maji's. Surprising both Kagami and Kuroko by being there, Kiyoshi approached them in line _, just happening to be there_. Weirdly alone.

He didn't have a bad time with them, but he felt strangely left out. Before Kiyoshi-senpai joined them, Kagami-kun barely spoke much to him. He didn't lead their conversation. Whatever he said was short and hardly worthy of a response. Kuroko was making an odd effort to be talkative, worrying about what Kagami's behavior could signify. Still, he hadn't managed to break through.

With Kiyoshi-senpai's kind face and attitude at their table, both Kuroko and Kagami were less tense around each other. They sat side by side. Kagami was acting pretty regular, eating only 20 burgers – less than usual but still a lot – and Kuroko sipped an ice cold milkshake. Vanilla, like always. Their senpai did most of the talking, Kagami second, Kuroko hardly saying much. This was to be expected.

"I'm heading out of town tomorrow. I'm only here because Riko wanted Hyuga and me to go out for drinks and Karaoke. Hyuga will likely get a hangover. He'll be in bed all weekend." Chuckled Kiyoshi. "What are you planning for this weekend?"

Kagami nearly choked, coughing up the food before it could go down too far. Why was Kiyoshi-senpai talking so openly about this weekend with Seirin's 11 right there!

Tetsuya looked concerned for a minute, his focus on Kagami after he started coughing abruptly. Kiyoshi-senpai's words went straight over his head.

The uncrowned king was still smiling and waiting for what they had to say in response. Honestly, he was damn clueless right now.

"Senpai, I don't feel good. So I'm leaving."

"Uh, hold on Kagami-kun-" Kiyoshi tried to stop him.

"Can you clean this up?" The red head pulled Kuroko along with him. Kiyoshi waved but they were out the door too soon. And when he turned forward in his seat, he faced his own lunch and Kagami's unfinished burger pile. _I hope he feels better. I'm sure he had something big planned this weekend_.

Kuroko remembered that he and Kagami didn't hang out much longer together after leaving Maji's. They shot hoops on the court in Kuroko's neighborhood. But they didn't play with or against one another. Whenever Kuroko said something, Kagami didn't hear much of what he said.

He was back home close to 6. Nigou greeted him at the door and kept him company up to this point, following him around the house all day and laying all over him when he sat down. They were currently in bed together, Nigou half sleep and Kuroko reading one of those light novels he loved so much. His phone started going off with text messages an hour after he got back in. He picked the device off his night stand and charger.

His first message was from Akashi-kun.

'I want to pick you up tomorrow afternoon, 6 o' clock at the Tokyo transport station. Look out for a black Lexus. Make sure you have time to freshen up and wear something formal.'

Tetsuya was very curious as to Akashi's message. Where were they going that he was driving? He also lived in Kyoto. Kuroko soon determined that the miracle captain wanted to take him somewhere for his birthday.

He looked at Aomine-kun's message next.

'I'm coming over at 6 am tomorrow. You aren't going to leave your house until 9, alright? Rest up.' Tetsuya wasn't able to figure out his message. Why was Aomine-kun coming to his house? Was this birthday related? It didn't seem like they were going anywhere.

He kept going through his received messages, not yet responding to the first two. 'Tetsu-kun, I want to take you out to breakfast! I'll see you at 9:30. I'm picking you up okay?' Momoi's text made him smile. It was the first one that didn't sound so cryptic.

'Hey Kurokocchi! Let's meet up outside that shoe store Midorimacchi likes tomorrow. I'll be there around 1 o'clock.' That was from Kise-kun. He probably wanted to buy him some new shoes. That was his last text until a ding alerted him of a new one.

'Will you be out tomorrow?' Midorima-kun. The bluenette responded a quick 'Yes.' It was the first message he replied to.

Midorima-kun never responded back. Half an hour later he heard another ding.

'Let's go to a theme park tomorrow.' Very, very surprising. Murasakibara-kun wanted to spend time with him. Was he in Tokyo? There were no parks like that in Akita.

He waited another hour, and that was when his last message came in. It was passed 8 in the evening.

'I'm going to call you later tomorrow. I have to figure out where to meet, but just wait for my call. Alright?' Kagami-kun texted him. Tetsuya was most interested in the red-head's plans for tomorrow. Other than complete confusion he got from Aomine's message, he absolutely had no idea what Kagami-kun would do for his birthday. No one else on their team texted him that night.

He sat there for a while replying to his received messages with haste. He was getting instant responses from everyone. Midorima-kun the only one he wasn't going to hear from tonight besides that first text; he guessed he also had no idea what Midorima-kun meant by his message either.

Kuroko was so tired and it wasn't much past nine. For some odd reason, his body was shutting down earlier than he'd usually expect. He forced himself to stay up closer to 10. His mother had called him and they talked about each other's day before getting off the phone not too long after. They ended by saying how much they loved one another.

Nigou got on top of Kuroko's back when the phantom player turned over onto his stomach to find rest. He was comforted by his puppy's small weight and soft tail brushing against his neck. Tetsuya slept like a little baby under his comforter for the rest of the night.

-Part 1: Emergency Meeting! The Day Before-

To be continued.

 **AN:** So this part of the Two-shot is based very loosely on the KnB OVA that came out last December. But **please review so that I can get feedback or thoughts** on how this went! I really **would love to hear from anyone who read this entire first part**!

Also, **Part 2 will also have parts** , for the sake of length. Everything is happening in 1 day, but Kuroko's dates are detailed with each of the miracles and Kagami. Order of post:

2-1: Aomine's Date

2-2: Kise's Date

2-3: Murasakibara's Date

2-4: Midorima's Date

2-5: Akashi's Date

2-6: Kagami's Date


	2. Date Day: With Aomine

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Aomine x Kuroko;** swearing; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Aomine (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

\- Part 2.1 -

Opening his door at exactly 6 am, the sleepy eyed phantom sixth greeted Aomine Daiki's athletic form at the front.

Aomine showed up dressed in a dark tank and track pants. Light perspiration drops sprinkled over the exposed parts of his skin. When Aomine lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe at his face, Tetsuya noticed that there was a shine on his rippling abdomen. January was a cool month in Japan, but Aomine didn't wear his coat. He greeted Kuroko too and invited himself into the smaller boy's house. Kuroko smelt the sweat scent on him while easily stepping aside with an openly curious expression as the ace walked past.

Prior to showing up here, Aomine went out running for an hour across his usual track route. He'd left his own place close to five and managed to end up here without delay. He felt good.

His bag was dropped in Kuroko's hallway then his shoes right next to it. He pulled out his ear buds, throwing them and the music device into an open pocket on his bag. He was being watched closely the entire time.

"You ate yet?" Aomine asked when he faced Tetsu.

"No I haven't. Are you going to eat here with me?" Kuroko was completely forgetting about his breakfast date with Momoi. Aomine being mysteriously at his house so early was making him confused and mind blown right now.

The dark haired miracle stretched his arms and shoulders while walking further inside to reach Tetsuya's kitchen. Kuroko saw him opening cabinets after he followed him, hearing the sound of pots hitting against each other. Different kitchenware placed on his counter. But before that image processed, Aomine was then inside of his fridge… and then his mother's food pantry.

"Where the hell is your rice?"

"Under there."

Aomine sighed before bending to look inside the lower cabinets. He was cursing and moving things around down there before standing back tall with some rice and seasonings. Aomine seemed to be doing things fast. A pot of boiling water was already on the stove; eggs were being scrambled and salmon on a skillet. The ace had only been here 10 minutes!

"Come here, Tetsu."

Kuroko stepped up close to his side at the counter. His large eyes watched the side of Aomine's face as he flipped small pieces of fish on the skillet.

"Set the table and pour some juice." He whispered right into Kuroko's ear.

He did what he was told, but he still called Aomine in question while he got out some glasses. Aomine didn't really reply, just made some sound like he was annoyed and kept with the food.

Soon after, Tetsuya was sitting at the table with a small dish of breakfast. It looked very yummy to him. He was used to eating every morning as his mother didn't let him leave without doing so when she was home. Kuroko usually set the table for two, so that's what he did this morning as well.

His old teammate only cooked for one.

Aomine checked his Rolex given to him by his father, then he scowled half-heartedly at Tetsu, telling him to eat. He wanted him to hurry, but didn't say so. He had to refrain from being a complete bastard to him on the morning of his birthday.

"Where's your dog?"

"I closed him in my room." Kuroko said with his chop sticks paused in air. Bed head atrocious.

"Does he have his own room or something?"

"No he doesn't. Why?"

"Look Tetsu, no more questions." He said without actual anger, but he was fucking tired of hearing them. What he wanted to do couldn't just be said in words. Tetsu just needed to go along with this. He wouldn't be disappointed if he did.

"I'm going to put him in a guest room or something. We need your room to ourselves."

Kuroko had no idea what was going to happen. But this was most likely birthday related. Aomine-kun wanted to hang out with him in his room apparently. Maybe Aomine-kun didn't care for dogs just like Kagami-kun. Nigou would be okay on his own for a while.

While Aomine was gone, Tetsu had been good and ate most of his food in small bites. When the other teen returned, Tetsu was chewing and swallowing his last bite.

"You almost finished?"

"I'm done."

"You shower yet?"

"No. Are we going out Aomine-kun?" It was quite strange to leave this early, what was his old teammate planning?

"We're not," Aomine answered with a smirk, looking down at Kuroko from the kitchen doorway. "But you should still shower."

Aomine stepped over and pulled the birthday boy from his chair. He was holding Tetsuya's smaller, white hand in his own as he lead the bluenette through the halls, knowing where to go.

\- 2.1 -

Aomine-kun was undressing him in the bathroom, pulling his sleep shirt up and off with skill, untying the string of his cotton pants with one finger. The darker haired teen was standing right up against him too, body intersecting Kuroko's with one leg between his thighs, handsome face pressed up to Tetsuya's cheek, nose poking at Kuroko's.

The ace briefly considered how he was doing on time. He knew when Satsuki was planning to stop by Tetsu's place. Until then she would likely be doing her hair and pulling out every outfit she owned. There was a high chance of her running late though Aomine was almost certain she was getting ready now.

Aomine's true goal was to have Tetsu and himself showered in 20 minutes. They were approaching on 7 o'clock, meaning his designated time slot hadn't actually began yet. For Aomine, this wasn't breaking the treaty from yesterday – Akashi specified not going _later_ with Tetsu. So if Aomine wanted to do something besides fuck Tetsu well into his mattress for 2 entire hours, he needed a way to ensure he had the time. It nearly took an hour to cook and for Tetsu to eat. His plan had been to get here an hour before their date was supposed to start and do this anyways. He was in control of the situation so far.

Now that he was here in the boy's bathroom, the miracle needed to work quickly. He'd barely have time to do anything to Tetsu in the shower. The bed would be easier anyway.

He stripped himself last, then went over to run the shower water that didn't take long to warm up. He didn't make it too hot. Again he pulled Tetsuya along and inside, holding his very shocked friend from middle school close to him as he shut the curtain behind them.

While they shared a moment of silence and gazing at one another under the toasty sprinkle, Aomine thought of one final thing to say before he was done talking.

"No more questions from here on out. We're just going to do what feels right." were his words against the blunette's quivering lips.

He started with grabbing the soap, using it to rub circles in Kuroko's white back. The birthday boy was looking so helpless, not entirely used to the sensations pounding throughout his body, causing him to feel like he would suddenly burst along with his heart that hadn't slowed down since Aomine-kun pushed him inside this shower. And then his taller friend touched his hard pink nipples.

 _He has cute nips_ , Aomine thought before he took one between his sharp canines while slipping the bar of soap up between Tetsuya's crack.

Kuroko was just letting everything happen to him. No one could stop Aomine even if they wanted, he unconsciously thought. Tetsuya never beat the ace of the miracles. That had been Kagami. Meaning if the red head was here with them, Kuroko might have a chance. He still wasn't stronger than Aomine. When he was forced to stand up against the wall with Aomine rubbing the bar over his private, Kuroko heard his first moan slip out and echo off the walls. He didn't quiet after that one either. Aomine-kun was grinding what felt like an erection into his round rear, which made Tetsuya push more snuggly into his lap, feeling turned on by the action. Aomine still hadn't kissed him.

The ace tossed the bar away, now using Tetsuya's body wash on them both. It was some girly smelling stuff to Aomine, stuff he wouldn't normally want to shower with. But his choices on body wash was the furthest thought on this teen's mind. They would talk about better options later.

This still wasn't the main event. Aomine tried many other things so far in his adolescent life, but the bed was the best place. By far. He'd taken a good look at Tetsu's bed when dropping off his bag in the room and grabbing Nigou to take him away. The bed could serve its purpose. It was sturdy enough.

Now he was pressed into the slender boy's front, groins aligned, and they were humping. Kuroko awkwardly attempted to grip at his slippery tile walls. Aomine didn't help him steady himself either, other than his muscle and body weight that was firmly pressing against him. Touou's 5 was licking his neck and face. The suds from their bodies nearly washed free from their hard bodies and gathered near their feet and drain.

Feeling the countdown to 7 as it neared 0, Aomine picked Kuroko completely up by the waist and was still able to shut off the knob with one hand. A small towel was on the bathroom sink and an even bigger towel spread across Tetsuya's mattress, courtesy of Aomine setting up the room before they came in together. He was dropped onto the bed not gently, with the towel directly underneath him.

"You should dry off with that." Said the dark skinned teen, already beginning to pat his hair and shoulders dry with his own towel. His semi-erection was right before Kuroko's eyes as he did this. And of course he was looking right at it as he listened to Aomine's words. While using the towel to dry off, he never ceased looking at it.

"This is all yours." Aomine said with his usual cocky tone. He'd noticed where those large blue eyes had been since the boy was put down. "You get it for two hours." It was 3 minutes to Aomine's time for his date with the phantom sixth.

Remembering Aomine's rule about questions quite clearly, all he said was, "Alright, Aomine-kun." Whatever was to happen to him, Kuroko didn't think he was dreading it. This was a different pressure inside his abdomen.

"Che," Aomine responded. On Tetsu's bedside table, he had already set up condoms and lube. No doubt Tetsuya wasn't aware. In Aomine's bag was packed a box of rubbers and 2 medium sized bottles of his favorite lubricant. Everything he was planning to do was otherwise natural. He didn't have any special kinks when it came to sex. He was good with his tongue, hands, and threw good dick. He'd nearly give Tetsu everything he had in terms of skill on the boy's birthday. The bedside clock read 7.

Within one minute, he had all the covers and top sheet removed, leaving nothing to cover their bodies with. He was glad the house was pretty warm. The fluffy pillows were gone too. All of it just laying piled in a corner. The setting was good now.

Kuroko dropped his ass onto the side of his bed, waiting on the next thing the ace standing right in front of him would do. Aomine still wasn't all the way erect yet. The first thing to happen was Aomine-kun telling him to lay back. The ace grabbed his own dick, fisting his length slowly. Kuroko didn't know much of what anything meant at this point, but he was half laying on his side and not budging an inch while Aomine masturbated his dick. Looking down, and getting off to Tetsuya's naked image. Seeing Aomine-kun do that to himself stiffened Tetsuya's own hard erection even more. There was white semen dripping from there. Aomine managed to make himself harder by watching Tetsu, but he wasn't completely turned on with the boy doing nothing but watching. He got on the bed with Kuroko.

He opened Tetsuya's white legs and pressed their bodies tightly together. Using his powerful arms, he embraced around Kuroko's torso, and Tetsu returned it by holding him around the shoulders. Aomine used his tongue to play with and taste Kuroko's parted lips. He liked the way the boy looked so far like this. Soon they were rolling their tongues together.

There hadn't been a chance to be loud since they entered the room. They were undoing one another quietly and slowly. Aomine was allowing for patient foreplay, which he wasn't fond of normally. Something was telling him to begin this slow, but get aggressive soon.

One strong palm slapped Tetsu on his ass. The same palm rubbed it soothingly right after. He wanted to see the blunette's reaction to it. When Aomine eventually would have him face down, ass up on the mattress, he felt himself being turned on by the thought of spanking Kuroko while fucking him hard. He wanted to see his light ass turn pink. He wanted to dominate this completely innocent one.

The youths were fully aroused by each other now. Not even half an hour in, Aomine felt he had plenty time to do as planned. Tetsu was going to have at least 3 orgasms, in 3 of Aomine's favorite positions. The miracle had to be careful though. Tetsu needed to be able to still walk for whatever everyone else had planned. He wasn't trying to have it everyone's business what he did with Tetsu during his time.

The first thing he wanted to try with the birthday boy was old fashioned missionary. Whatever he had planned after this would be easier if he got Tetsu to love being penetrated by him. Aomine tore open the first bedside condom.

Kuroko observed his actions in a slightly faded state of mind. Like he was tipsy. The tight ball in his pelvis squeezed tighter with the vision of the better player rolling on his condom and putting on lubricant. The next thing to arouse him further was Aomine's long, lubed digit slamming against this place inside of him that was heaven.

"Haaagh!" the first exclamation from Tetsu for the day. Aomine already felt like a pro. The very tip of his wet pink tongue vigorously licked and swirled at the tip of Tetsu's penis. The white pearls on his stiff sex organ being tasted and swallowed. It made Tetsu sound like a professional whore when the miracle continued to do that to him.

Signs of the boy coming were recognized, so Aomine stopped his ministrations. What was on its way was to die for.

"It's going to hurt for a bit." He wanted to be kind and warn. He slid all the way in, balls deep. His eyes closed in bliss, ignoring Tetsu for just a second. Momentarily, he only knew one thing was certain in this world – Tetsuya's fucking, little, tight ass. He was going to pound it. Go so hard and not care about anything else. He was going to be fucking unstoppable right now.

"Heh," he let out through his already labored breaths, "You're going to get it, Tetsu. I never hold back with you."

Kuroko was feeling the seconds of pain Aomine mentioned while the teen was lustily gazing down at him. It was like with Aomine's eyes on him, the pleasure of having him inside increased tenfold. The minute Kuroko stopped feeling pain, Aomine's instinct picked it up, his starting pace already ruthless.

They were no longer sane. Aomine became lost. Kuroko was gripping around, experiencing new value to life.

They were really getting into it before an hour was up, Aomine still working on Tetsu's first orgasm. He spread the boy's lower half completely, his pale cock, red while erect, squirting small amounts of seed, but Aomine knew Tetsu wasn't having a full blown orgasm yet. Still borderline.

Aomine began to stroke down Tetsuya's lean abdomen to his pelvis, using his rough thumb to play in the blue patch of hair, and teasing near the hard length. Meanwhile, Daiki didn't hold anything back while thrusting deeply. When the birthday boy came, Aomine still had not played with his erection. While he was riding out his orgasm below, Aomine-kun had yet to finish nor had he let up. It was all enough to make Tetsuya cry in pleasure.

There was no time to catch his breath either. After cumming inside his rubber, Aomine disposed of it. Though he was back on Tetsuya without having wrapped himself with a new one. He touched Tetsu's pink nipples and stuck his tongue down his throat, quickly trying to get the boy erect again.

"Want me to bend you over?" Aomine asked, just wanting to know what Tetsu would say. It might turn him on.

"I don't know…"moaned his submissive partner quietly. He genuinely didn't know what being bent over would do. He only assumed Aomine would keep having sex with him. It didn't seem like they were about to stop. Aomine had said 2 hours.

"I'll show you." He succeeded in getting Tetsu to be aroused enough. Aomine was ready to go again too.

Tetsu's eyes were wide for the first moments of his ass being fucked high in the air, knees and an elbow against the mattress, his body curled like an in-uterine baby, one side of his face held down onto the thin bed sheet by Aomine's large hand, the ace moving behind him standing on the floor. That broad back was slightly curved for him to hover over Tetsu, holding down his head, and pulling back one arm with the other hand. Different from the last way they were fucking, the miracle was sliding in – lubed and bare skinned condom on – and out so fluidly that the only thing Tetsu could be aware of was how amazing it all felt.

The darker skinned teen hadn't broken into much sweat since they started, but Tetsu's skin was becoming slippery with how hot this was all making him. Aomine knew he was being quite rough, but he pulled Tetsu's arm tighter, careful not to dislocate it from its socket.

Tetsuya saw the back of his eye lids when his second orgasm began to sweep throughout. Apparently this did something to Aomine as well. Just like the last time, he groaned loudly while Tetsu was coming all over himself and his sheets.

Tetsu didn't have as much stamina, and really didn't look like he was about to make it through another orgasm. While Tetsuya had been releasing, Aomine grabbed his one resting arm on the mattress. With Aomine holding both arms at the elbow, Kuroko had been left to cum on just his knees; he knew that if Aomine-kun hadn't been holding him like this, then he would have fallen over the mattress from the amount of force being used on him. The taller pulled out after ejaculating too and got rid of his second condom.

He reached down onto the bed and carefully settled himself directly on top of the smaller body. As he kissed and rubbed the back of Kuroko's neck, shoulder, and body, Aomine felt that he was making Tetsu feel better. The birthday boy appeared exhausted, like he wanted to curl up and sleep in the spot he laid. Either way, they were close to the end. Aomine still hadn't had enough. He was sure he could get Tetsu to go one more time too.

He chuckled into the blunette's hair. "You're the boss for this last round."

Kuroko didn't really understand and Aomine knew he didn't. He was a little surprised when Tetsu touched his hard chest and then caressed down to Aomine thick length. It was semi-erect there once more.

"Aomine-kun, are you human?"

"You bet. You need to work on your skills, not just at ball." He smirked. Tetsu was such an interesting guy. "You made me do all the work. I won't go easy on you just because it's your birthday. Get up, Tetsu."

"I'm trying." Kuroko wasn't talking about getting up. He was sitting just fine. And after Aomine seemed to be challenging him, he was feeling better too. Aomine was now his rival, despite how their earlier rut turned out. Where he only wanted to experience what sex with Aomine was like.

"I don't want you to hold back. I won't let you." Kuroko said very seriously.

Aomine smirked still, "I hope you haven't turned to all talk. Like I said, you're the boss now."

Aomine grabbed the third rubber and threw it at him to catch.

"You're going to put that on me. But first you have to use your hands to get me all the way hard."

The phantom sixth knelt in front of Aomine, who was sitting against the wall with his long legs on either side of Kuroko. While he talked, the bluenette was again watching that semi-erect cock.

"After you put that on, use that bottle of lube on me. It's up to you if you want to use more lube for your ass. You shouldn't need it though."

Now Kuroko was wondering about the dark bottle with red labeling being held with his fingers.

"Whatever you want me to do, you have to tell me." It was the self-assured words of Aomine Daiki. Always true. He never joked during sex.

Kuroko used one finger to stroke against Aomine's cock. He was curious to see how it would react to touch. Nothing much happened, but Aomine was no longer smirking despite having his head and arms resting and folded behind his skull. Kuroko tried stroking with just two fingers. Now Aomine was watching Tetsuya.

"Our time is almost up." Said the miracle, pressed to get to his favorite part.

Kuroko didn't look up at him but said, "I'm in charge just like you said, Aomine-kun." And it was his birthday. This was how things should be. Aomine had done a good job thus far. He put Tetsuya near tears with those earlier rounds. But now Kuroko was going to discover Aomine sexually.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Give me an order already."

"No."

"Dammit!" Aomine cursed under his breath before he could stop himself. Tetsu was using both his hands on him, messing around with his sack and slowly fisting his erection.

Kuroko stopped what he was doing to move closer and closed in on the miracle.

"Kiss me." He first ordered. Aomine's tongue was so skilled, Tetsuya realized kissing the ace was quite arousing. After sucking hard with a smack and biting his bottom lip, Aomine moved his arms without thinking and grabbed around the smaller boy's body. Kuroko pushed him away, but Aomine didn't immediately let go. He noticed Aomine had reached the desired hardness. Kuroko pulled the rubber pack and lube down on the bed closer to them until Tetsuya could easily reach both. He opened the rubber on his own. They both were looking at Aomine's manhood as the protection was applied. Tetsu was ever the fast learner. When the lube was rubbed on him, Aomine would have been ashamed to admit to anyone that he felt as though he was about to release just from watching those small white hands tugging on his erection. Tetsu didn't have a perfect technique. He just looked fucking hot doing it. By his face and hair you could tell he was thoroughly fucked already. Still, there was a hardness between his thighs as well.

"Aomine-kun."

"What?"

Kuroko kissed him quickly on the lips, then placed both his hands on Aomine's strong chest and began to get in his lap. Kuroko had the hang of what to do now.

"Don't move, let me do it."

"...yeah." Aomine was oddly submissive, but this was part of his plan anyways. He was glad to see Tetsu accustomed to it. And Aomine was just ready to reach another orgasm.

Tetsu was sudden when he sank all the way down to the base of Aomine's sizable erection. If he was learning from Aomine, he was learning to do it hard and fast. Though Tetsu grinded on him first. Aomine wasn't looking anywhere but his face. It was causing strange shyness within Kuroko.

Aomine smirked after a little while, knowing that this last time, Tetsu was going to fucking lose it. What would he lose? His complete purity. Aomine wasn't going to let this be anything but dirty.

Kuroko picked himself up and sat down swiftly. He stopped breathing. His back arched sexily. Tears were already in his eyes. He had needed this more than anything Aomine did to him so far.

After 3 reps, Kuroko told Aomine, "Touch me." He couldn't imagine anything better right now.

How had this turned out so perfectly? Aomine felt like he had stolen Akashi's intelligence. He literally told himself that this would be the stage where Tetsu thought he couldn't get enough. He thought he needed Aomine to be the one touching him.

The miracle was going to do more than touch though. Tetsu had done enough already, it was time for Aomine to resume charge.

His palm itched right before he whacked Kuroko's pale ass. It didn't seem to hurt the birthday boy though. He kept riding Daiki's manhood.

Using that as encouragement, Aomine slapped that ass again when Tetsu moved down on him in a good way. Kuroko moaned when that happened, soon he was conditioned to think his ass being slapped was pleasurable.

"So good, Aomine-kun…" he whispered.

"Yeah… you're real good."

They were pressing into each other and the wall behind them. Kuroko had a single grip on it, choking Aomine a little with his other arm tightly coiled around the miracle's neck. Aomine was using the wall to lift himself up and thrust against Kuroko's ass. When he wasn't moving with Kuroko, he was simply spanking him, leaving those cheeks hot and pink.

Kuroko wanted to kiss again, but the miracle was focused on his approaching orgasm and was only watching Tetsu's ass move on him. Kuroko's hips and back were aching from the position, but Aomine soon put an end to it. He lifted up under Kuroko's thighs and pushed back to the mattress. When on his back, Kuroko's wrists were both held down and finally Aomine used all of his power on the smaller boy.

"Aomine-kun!" he climaxed everything. Once again he wasn't able to outlast Aomine. The other male was in his element in this bedroom.

"You got better and better." He complimented the boy on his growth in stamina. There was much more for Tetsu to learn. But he wasn't exactly bad company. This was their first time as lovers.

"Aomine-kun…" Tetsu whispered now that he felt quite sensitive inside. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go out with anyone during the rest of the day.

Aomine's tightening hands on his wrists signaled to Kuroko that the thrusting male was finally cumming, his teeth clenched tightly at the feeling of his seed rushing out of him and sadly into his condom not Kuroko's hot ass.

Even after a third and intense orgasm, Aomine didn't seem wiped out. He managed to get out of the bed and stand up, looking almost normal except having worked out.

"It's 9." He said.

\- 2.1 -

Kuroko was stepping out of the shower, when he heard Nigou barking. The bluenette wrapped a towel around his waist, not even paying mind to the items he'd placed on the bathroom counter for his hair, brushing his teeth, and such. He stepped out into his room, wondering if Aomine-kun went and brought Nigou back.

Except, Aomine-kun was just lying in his bed. Only the sheet covering his lower half and upper body propped comfortably against a pillow. What was wrong with this scene?

"Where is Nigou?"

"In the hall." Aomine watched Kuroko walk over to open his door and let the puppy inside. Nigou went straight to glaring at Aomine.

"I thought you put him in a guest room."

"I was trying to be nice to him and bring him back here, but he kept wanting to get in bed with me. I still have to change the sheets. They smell like sex." Explained Aomine then yawned. He was so fucking tired now that he wasn't trying to get off.

Kuroko petted the dog, but didn't pick it up like it wanted.

"Get ready, Tetsu. You never know, Satsuki might be here on time."

It was 10 minutes after 9. Momoi-san told him 9:30. Did Aomine-san know because she told him?

"I checked your phone." He just admitted to the boy. Nigou happened to bark after he said that as if understanding that Aomine was in the wrong. "Looks like you have big plans for today. I'm just glad you can still walk." He grinned.

Kuroko and Nigou together looked confused, "Why wouldn't I be able to? I haven't hurt myself."

"No. But I fucked you pretty hard." Nigou barked once more.

His owner was inside of his closet when Aomine made the remark about fucking him. Kuroko hadn't set out any special outfits for today, but he remembered that Akashi-kun needed him to wear something formal for later on. Kuroko had a regular black suit, not cheap or expensive.

"Your mom called, Tetsu." Which is why Aomine had grabbed his phone in the first place, but hadn't answered it.

Kuroko knew his mom wanted to sing and wish him happy birthday. He would find time to call her as soon as he had a moment.

Now Kuroko was naked in front of Aomine. It was nothing the miracle hadn't seen now. It didn't stop him from watching. He missed Nigou climbing onto the bed.

In less than five short minutes, Seirin's 11 had on his outfit. He got his shoes out to take and put on when he got to his front door. He was heading for the bathroom when the other teen in the room yelled.

"You little shit…"

Kuroko quickly realized that Nigou had bit Aomine, enough to bruise but not cause him to bleed. Nigou was a nice dog after all. Kuroko grabbed him as Aomine was balling up his fist.

"Aomine-kun, don't hit him."

"You're right, I should hit you. Too bad it's your fucking birthday."

"You're mean." Both Kuroko and Nigou thought so.

"He bit me!"

Tetsuya number 1 and 2 went into the bathroom. Kuroko groomed while the small puppy sat on the toilet seat and scratched and licked itself, grooming as well. Kuroko first brushed his teeth, a huge fizz piling in his mouth while he did. When he tried to do his hair, all he ended up doing was running his thin fingers through. He tried to brush it a little too. Maybe this would help him look more presentable when out with Momoi. She was probably trying to look nice for him too, so.

Kuroko carried Nigou back out with him, not letting the pup lick him the face. Stepping inside his room, he realized that Aomine-kun still had not gone anywhere. The half-sleep teen caught Kuroko staring in bewilder at him and he realized he had to explain himself.

"I'll stay and clean this place up. I need to shower before I leave anyway. But first I need a nap." He rolled onto his side.

"Aomine-kun…" Tetsuya wanted to thank him. He wasn't exactly embarrassed about liking the fact that he got to have sex on his birthday. It was the last thing he expected is all.

The tired teen wasn't exactly in the mood to be all mushy. Tetsu was easy to read with that open expression and everything. He looked fucking cute like that. Still, Aomine didn't think he had to say Thanks for people doing things for him on his birthday.

"Just go wait down stairs. I'm going to have to get up soon and I don't fucking want to so I'm starting to get pissed." He forgot about not being a complete bastard to Kuroko today.

Kuroko smiled in a small way. He looked down at Nigou who was looking over at the bed, no doubt at Aomine-kun.

Before he could shut his bedroom door and leave for good, having his bag and shoes with him, Aomine stopped him with a casual holler.

"Happy Birthday, Tetsu." He said with a wave, head buried in a pillow.

"Domo." Kuroko said for the kind gesture.

\- 2.1 -

"So Tetsu-kun~ Am I your first date for the day?"

Tetsuya just smiled and remained quiet because he wasn't sure. If dates were supposed to be going out with others then she was definitely his first date today.

Momoi giggled, not really searching for an answer. "Well, your first is always your best! We're going to enjoy our breakfast a lot. None of the others can beat my birthday date! Are you ready for the best Tetsu-kun~"

There was no doubt in Kuroko's mind that Momoi-san could not out do Aomine's gift from earlier. But he smiled and walked next to her. He would still enjoy her company.

She breathed out heavily, just so she could see her fog resulting from the cold air. Then she spoke, "I bet Dai-chan hasn't even called you yet. He likes to sleep until late in the afternoon."

Kuroko still was quiet until he reasoned that he at least had to say something back to her.

"Really?"

She pouted, "Sure does! He forgets important days all the time. If he doesn't text or call you today, I won't let him hear the end of it!" She really would not!

"I am happy to be going to breakfast with you," he changed the topic.

Momoi laughed in a flirty way. Tetsu-kun was looking so adorable today, bundled in one of those puffy winter coats that hid your shape well. Those furry ear muffs he had on too were icing on the cake.

"We're really going to enjoy ourselves!" She said, snuggling up against his side, nearly snatching his arm off.

"Ouch, Momoi-san." He could only say.

\- 2.1 -

His middle school manager ended up taking him to a nice diner. The breakfast menu was quite extensive, Tetsuya knew he wouldn't order a lot of food to eat. What he did instead was start off with what Momoi got, which wasn't a lot either.

Customer service at the place was quite exceptional. Tetsuya had liked the people here as much as he did the ones at Maji's. They were always kind staff that never judged Kagami-kun for ordering half of their available burgers and Kuroko for only ever buying the same flavor and size milkshake. Momoi-san didn't let him get anything sweet at breakfast, convinced that he'd have a lot of cake and ice cream later on.

"I don't want you to be fat. I like you just the way you are, Tetsu-kun~"

She was mostly talking at him. People around probably thought he was a doting boyfriend who loved to listen to his girlfriend do most of the talking. Kuroko really liked Momoi-san, he would always be kind to her and value her. He would never want to date her. After his morning, he wondered if Aomine-kun had any romantic feelings towards her. Tetsuya couldn't decide if he would be happy for them or not. He didn't even honestly know if they made a good couple.

They were finishing up sooner than Kuroko thought they would. He was hardly with her an hour at that diner when she asked for the check.

Of course, Kuroko was taking out his wallet.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Please, Momoi-san," Girls never paid for guys. Especially if the girl liked the guy.

"Nu uh! I was prepared for this and I can afford it so don't worry, okay?"

The waiter wondered what was up with them. She had never witnessed this kind of scenario either. More often than not, the guy asked the girl if she wanted to go half on the bill. Then they argued.

Kuroko didn't fight with Momoi about it. His large blue eyes looked defeated as she paid the waiter.

"Hold on!" Momoi called the waiter back, then she looked back at the birthday boy. "Do you want any coffee? I'm sure you have quite the day planned." She smiled prettily.

Kuroko didn't think much on it. He simply didn't drink coffee. Yes, he had thought he was tired after having so much sex with Aomine, but he was feeling fine now that he was walking around. He would force himself to stay awake for the remainder of the day too.

"I think its fine."

"Oh, alright…" Momoi sounded dejected. Her belief was that Tetsu-kun didn't want her to spend more money on him.

When they got outside, she walked with him just to wind down on their date. They were still going in the direction that she needed to in order to be on her way somewhere. Tetsuya didn't ask her what she had to do for the remainder of the day.

"And I wish you a Happy Birthday, Tetsu-kun~" She said his name a lot. But Kuroko never got annoyed that she could be a bit pushy with her feelings. He actually hugged her after she said Happy Birthday to him.

"Domo." It was just a plain tone. The big chested girl heard the angels sing along with Kuroko's thanks.

"I… you're welcome." Her fingers were laced together. An arrow shot once more through her heart while she became pink in the face.

Momoi was close to her bus stop. Kuroko wouldn't go that way or else he had to turn back around in order to meet Kise at the shoe place. They just waved silently at each other while she walked ahead of him.

Kuroko was now searching through his contacts. He wanted to return his mother's call. He was standing innocently in the middle of a big side walk, all sorts of people surrounding and passing by him. Still, he had no trouble hearing his sweet mother's voice when she answered, immediately breaking out into song.

"Happi Baasudei, honey!" It was another one of the things to make him smile completely this day.

Kuroko told her about his plans for the day when she asked. He wasn't sure if he should mention Momoi's date and exclude what he did with Aomine-kun. No son would just tell his mother he'd had birthday sex bright and early while she wasn't home. He just couldn't say something about Momoi and not about Aomine however. She was happy to hear he would be up to anything at all. Their call ended with them saying they loved each other.

The young athlete didn't know what to do since he had a while before he was supposed to meet Kise-kun. He had time to go back home to see if things were alright with Aomine-kun and his puppy, but he really did trust the ace. Despite whatever happened thus far in their past.

It made him feel a lot better that Aomine-kun texted him about what he'd just been thinking about though.

'The place is spotless. I fed your dog, too. He bit me again. I just shook him off and left. He should be in one piece when you get back.' It was the longest message he ever got from his old teammate.

Kuroko closed his device before looking around. He soon decided to go to an Anime and Manga store where he could flip through some light novels until closer to the time to meet up with Kise-kun.

\- 2.1 -

 **AN:** Please keep in mind that every miracle is different (and is anyone familiar with Dating Sims? ^.^). Aomine's the complete bastard out of them (and yes, I love him). And also, this is the extent of explicit content involved in the story (but like I said NOT PWP). I am making arrangements to place this story and my future ones on different sites (once my profile is updated I will mention where).

ALL DATES ARE POSTED, PLEASE READ AND **ENJOY PART 2**! :D


	3. Date Day: With Kise

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Kise x Kuroko;** swearing; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Kise (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

\- Part 2.2-

The blonde miracle smiled handsomely as he approached to see Kuroko waiting patiently for him at the shoe store. It reminded Kise of how he would find some of his short term girlfriends. Except Kurokocchi wasn't dressed half as revealing and intending to end the date sleeping with him. Those weren't Kise's exact intentions either. Though he would make this an unforgettable date.

"Kurokooocchi~" he sang out to him when he was close enough to be heard amongst the crowd of passersby.

"Konnichiwa." Kuroko warmly greeted and even smiled back. He wasn't at all angry that Kise was almost 15 minutes late.

"We have to hurry inside!" Kise suddenly said after grabbing hold of him and stumbling inside the store. Kuroko hardly looked shocked by it.

They started in the boots section. Kise's first question, "Are you single Kurokocchi?"

Very naturally, he managed to catch Tetsuya off guard for the first time today on their date. No one else in the aisle was there to witness as he confirmed that he didn't have a significant other.

"Okay, then we're going to act like we're on a date. Alright? We should hold hands while we're shopping. And you can spend my money no matter what your budget looks like. When I buy you something, you kiss me on the cheek and smile. When I tell you how cute you look in your outfit, you blush and then you lay your head on my-"

"Kise-kun."

"Huh?"

"I have no idea how to shop for nice boots."

"Are you serious?" Kise asked after a pause, trying to play off totally being ignored with his earlier speech about proper date etiquette. Had he gotten too far ahead of himself? He had to be careful and make sure Kurokocchi wasn't uncomfortable while they were out. He cared more about him than he did any of the other cute girls he'd ever been out with.

Kise gently pulled the birthday boy out of that aisle.

"You probably want to buy some tennis shoes, right?" Kise dropped down onto the bench that allowed people to try on shoes while they shopped. He immediately made himself look good and comfortable. Half the people in the store was already looking his way.

Kuroko did know how to shop for sneakers better than any other type of shoe. He already found two pair he liked.

"Those look great," Kise advised. "But have you ever seen these before?" The pair he picked up looked much more fashionable than what Kuroko was holding.

"No, but I like them."

"You do?" Kise smiled, as if he'd been complimented. "You'll think these are awesome too then!" And he ended up showing Kuroko at least 5 more styles.

At the register, Kise was preparing to purchase three different pairs of shoes. All name brand and new on the market. Kuroko had no idea how this happened. He also tried to protest but Kise-kun didn't seem to be listening to him. The miracle was making small talk throughout the store as they shopped, but he hadn't ignored Tetsuya necessarily. In fact, he pretended as though Kuroko was his boyfriend when the phantom sixth didn't seem to be paying him attention. Each time, the person Kise was telling was surprised when they looked over and actually saw the person Kise was describing, each time they found Kuroko really over there and trying on shoes.

"Do you have a store discount card, sir?"

"Nah, but could you give me the receipt? Also, add some shoe cleaner and a pack of socks to this purchase."

"Kise-kun."

The blonde looked over his shoulder at Kurokocchi. Seeing him standing there and looking half upset made Kise laugh apologetically.

"You don't think you need those?" He was talking about the socks and cleaner he was trying to buy as well.

"I don't want you to be broke." Kuroko admitted. Yes Kise worked as a high school model. Yet even he wasn't rolling in money. Akashi-kun maybe was.

"What Kurokocchi?" he looked flustered. With how blunt Kurokocchi was being, it was going to be hard to spoil him with gifts today. Kise hadn't even got him to a clothing store yet! Kise suddenly looked very modest and smiled back at the register worker. He paid for the items anyways.

"Just buy what you want okay." He assured his old teammate. Kise could afford this kind of date.

After he got the receipt, he also decided to handle the bag. He didn't listen when Kuroko asked to take it off his hands.

"There's this nice clothing store near here. We can get there in almost five minutes if we don't walk so slowly."

"I don't know what I want to buy."

"That's another reason why I'm here. Don't forget that I'm the one buying too. We're going to get you into some cute clothes. You can try them on in a dressing room. I'll be there with you." Kise gave one of his rare smirks. Kuroko didn't read too much into it. He seemed to be going along with everything just like he had earlier when Aomine showed up after a workout. He was asking far less questions though. Maybe he unconsciously knew where this was heading.

At the store that Kise likes and frequents there were so many customers. Girls were everywhere, but there were litters of stylish guys shopping too. Kise knew some of the people there from class, from this after school activity, from that part of his neighborhood. Mostly his fangirls were surrounding him, but he eventually was able to shake through all of these people, holding Kuroko's hand the entire time while no one noticed him, and they made it to a section of the store where Kise wanted to start looking for attire.

The first thing he held up was a long sleeve shirt, black and white, and there was a cat figure sticking out from it. It looked like something a girl would wear, but whatever the gender you would not see Tetsuya with that on.

"This isn't really my style. I think you might look cute in it though."

"It has a cat on it and a tail on the back." He saw that when Kise-kun turned the back of the shirt away from himself.

"You don't like stuff like this?"

"Not at all."

Kuroko tried searching the rack on his own, while Kise tossed the item away.

The first thing that the bluenette pulled from the hanger, Kise commented on it.

"That has a tail too." He said. He knew this store well, he wasn't sure if Kurokocchi was able to put two and two together yet, but Kise was intending for them to be in this section of the place. "Let's go over to this one."

Kuroko still looked at some things on his own, but his self-proclaimed date and boyfriend had quite a few outfits on his arm instead. To Kuroko, it looked like Kise might end up purchasing something for himself, even if those items were unusually colorful and didn't look like the designer clothes he liked to wear most of the time.

"You should try some stuff on soon. Find something yet?"

Kuroko shook his head. He said he didn't know what he wanted to get. But even looking at these items he didn't really find anything that he'd wear out somewhere.

"Okay, well I have some stuff. We'll start with what I have."

He was very confused when they walked past the male dressing rooms. Plenty of them were open yet Kise-kun was walking in front of him and hadn't stopped yet. The blonde still exchanged greetings with people on the way, everything from winking to high fiving. The birthday boy following him had no trouble keeping up in the packed crowd. He happened to move fluidly through them.

Kise-kun stopped up by the checkout counter, but instead of asking to purchase, he requested the manager by first name. The clerk seemed to know who he was asking for too and she paged that person.

"Kise." It was the first thing out of the male manager's mouth before he even had turned the corner completely to see the model.

"Yuusuke-chan~" Kuroko understood the familiarity meant something now. These guys were at least friends. They happily smacked their palms together.

"I'm thinking about buying all of these," said Kise while referring to the items inside of his arms. He turned slightly backwards to glance at Kuroko, "I most likely will."

The manager shook his head after he seemed to comprehend something.

"You better buy all of it!" he then yells at the taller, blond haired one. He took out a key to let them behind the register and escort them into a closed off section for staff.

The room behind the store was nearly as huge as a full bedroom. There were even more doors leading out of this room too. But overall Tetsuya understood that this was like the employee lounge. It looked neat and like one of those backstage dressing rooms without clothes everywhere and the mirrors above the counters. Kuroko was distracted by the sound of keys being tossed and caught.

"Hana doesn't have break for a while so she isn't allowed back here. My other employees aren't coming in for about another hour. You can use that room over there. Don't leave something in there, I'm warning you." The manager told to the only blonde in the room.

Kise thanked him while laughing. He pretended to cry when his friend yelled at him some more. Something about not disturbing any of his customers by being back here. The guy hardly looked Kuroko's way.

"I want us to be able to take our time. He's going to let us use one of the rooms back here." Kuroko was briefly wondering how Kise had earned such a right. The blonde found the correct key among the set to open a locked room closer to the back of the lounge. Kuroko innocently went inside with him.

-2.2-

Kise threw the key ring down onto a medium sized but elegant looking coffee table. They were now inside another room and Kise made sure to lock the door after them. Kuroko was standing nearby, wondering if he should make himself comfortable on the black, suede love couch. The only other furniture in the room was an old fashioned screen that someone could step behind to change out of their clothes. Kuroko and Kise sat down their bags first, but Kise still had his hands full with those clothes he picked out.

"Should I help you pick an outfit?" Kuroko asked, not knowing why he immediately began to ask questions. Just that he was suddenly curious about what was going to happen. Why did they really need to go all the way to the _far_ back of the store, then behind it in order to just try on some outfits?

"Well, I did get one thing for me to try on." Kise admitted, no longer joking or smiling. His expression was becoming like Aomine's had changed into earlier, but Tetsuya didn't formally notice this.

All of the items were dropped down onto the couch. He slipped off the decorative tie he was wearing.

"Are you close with the manager here?" Kuroko asked for the sake of conversation after Kise-kun didn't say much and was messing with his clothes.

The model smiled again, but it wasn't casual and friendly like it had been for most of their time together so far, "I hooked up with him."

Kuroko wasn't looking floored right now, but his large eyes were wanting Kise to continue as he was interested to know more. So far since knowing the attractive teen, he thought Kise was pretty heterosexual.

"I'm bi, Kurokocchi. It's easier for me to go out with girls because they're always around me." It was no secret he had mostly girls for fans.

"Do you like girls more?" Kuroko was firing questions before he could stop himself.

"Not really. I've done more sexual things with girls, but I am equally attracted to cute guys too. It's a little odd. I can count on a single hand how many guys I've been with and still talk to all of them. Some of my old girlfriends I haven't heard from since the breakup." Good riddance. That's how Kise felt.

"… do you want to hook up with me?" Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi. He was ever to the point.

"Today is about you," said Kise in all seriousness. "I was going to come onto you and let you decide what you wanted from there though." He honestly replied, feeling attracted to the bluenette just based on how he was reacting to everything thus far.

Kuroko was thinking that he would want to hook up with Kise. Nothing bothered him about the fact that this was all planned. Sitting here in a room to themselves, the mood felt right. It felt like a small waiting room for a high class celebrity. One of those rooms with a plush carpet and soft couch; a room where you might find a celebrity using drugs but nevertheless comfortable. Whatever the case, it wouldn't change the fact that the blonde miracle was good looking. Plus athletic. And a model. There was no doubt he would look good with his designer threads off.

Kise was making his way to get behind the changing screen.

"Why don't you consider for a while?" Kise suggested before he disappeared from view and became a silhouette. All Kuroko thought about was how he was getting naked. Kuroko didn't look away from the motions taking place back there.

He started to think heavily about Kise-kun's body. Kuroko knew he wouldn't be disappointed in the slightest if his date appeared from behind that screen with no shirt on. No pants. No underwear. That thought didn't even make Kuroko flustered, it only made him hot. His plain white shirt was sticking. So was his hair to his neck and forehead. His single sudden desire was for Kise-kun to come out and approach him naked.

Kuroko wondered what he would even do if Kise came onto him. Would it be easy for him just to be guided along like with Aomine earlier? Or would he want to be more active with Kise? Whatever they would do, the birthday boy wanted for one thing to happen regardless. To be felt up by the blonde miracle. He wanted to touch back too.

Kuroko's heart was mercilessly pounding by the time Kise finished changing his apparel. Kuroko had one of his birthday wishes granted, Kise didn't have a shirt on anymore. His healthy skin was glowing, and his hard abs looked delicious enough to lick and drool all over. Kise was wearing silk black boxer shorts, dark socks that were a little high, pulled well over his ankles. Kuroko's blue eyes had ran straight down from Kise's abdomen to his lower half, so when he faced with the model, he saw that Kise-kun was wearing a small red bow tie as well. It was snug against Kise's collar. The young athlete's broad shoulders were being accentuated.

Kise was looking cocky as he asked, "How awesome do I look?"

"You're not wearing much."

"Eh, you sound disappointed about it!" Kise said slightly shocked and confused.

"Sorry, but I'm not." Kuroko explained. His eyes weren't even meeting Kise's though. The blonde couldn't tell exactly where Kurokocchi was looking on his revealed body.

Kise grabbed something from the clothes pile and held it up and in front of him, but Kuroko didn't see what he was doing just still having thoughts of how things were about to turn out.

"I seriously want to buy you an outfit. I picked this stuff out just for you." Kise said while searching through the pile for something specific.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko whispered, more to himself. And the blonde didn't hear him, but moved to stand in front of the contemplating boy. Kise pulled him off the sofa.

"Put this on," he said while holding Kuroko around the waist and the clothes in his other hand which the shorter boy took from him. As he stepped out of reach, Kise's fingers gently fell away from around him. Kise sat down after Kuroko became a silhouette behind the screen.

Kaijo's ace was sitting comfortably with his knees spread and elbows pressed into the back of the sofa. He played with his bangs a little bit, but for the most part he was concentrated on seeing how Tetsuya was working his way out of his clothes behind the screen. Kise's golden irises became more and more intense as time passed. Soon Kuroko would be coming out.

In the final moment before Tetsuya was to show off his first outfit, Kise already had one hand in his lap.

Kuroko knew this outfit wasn't for the very manly, but just looking at himself he was able to pull it off. A girl would look good in something like this too though. It wasn't easy to make him flustered, so without being very modest he walked out for Kise-kun to see him.

"Kurokocchi…" was the first thing out of Kise's mouth. He completely digested the image of his old teammate in a fitted jump short set (like a jump suit but the pant legs are not long) which was the perfect size that Kise had expected. It was snug on Kurokocchi's slender form. It was one color, all navy except the dark red pieces attached to it. A red tail coming out of the back and the red ears on the hood of it, which Kurokocchi had done good and pulled over his messed head of hair.

"What do I do now?"

"What do you want?" was Kise's immediate question in response.

"Am I in charge?" Kuroko asked back. Kise not entirely sure what was meant by it.

"We're not going to do anything you don't want to." Said Kise. "I'm just asking what you want to do." Kise would persuade as much as necessary. Whatever it took to have the phantom sixth completely off guard. If he showed Kurokocchi how to let loose, the boy would not forget this date ever. Kise liked that. He without shame had an ego to stroke.

The blonde rubbed over one of his silk thighs, "There're more things for you to try on, but do you like what you're wearing?"

"I wouldn't wear this outside," The sixth miracle admitted. "I don't feel ridiculous though."

"You look so cute."

Kuroko turned his back to Kise, the blonde miracle's new focus was on his butt, outlined nicely by those clothes. The tail on the back was laying right down the middle, where Kise assumed the boys crack to be.

"Is it attractive for guys to wear these things to you?" Kuroko was curious to know. Kise had looked at a lot of this animal stuff, and in the end he grabbed something for Kuroko and not himself to wear.

"I like the way you look, so I guess it is." Kise's hand was back in his lap, he rubbed himself a bit. Directly over the hardening length of his crotch.

Kuroko moved on his own to grab something new to try on.

Kise had a kink during sex. He was into role play. And was no stranger to saying filthy things behind closed doors while he fucked someone in a get-up or costume. For Kurokocchi, he wanted to dress him up and make him call him different names. This would be a gamble because Kurokocchi wasn't a very informal person even with those he knew very well. Who was to say the boy would get aroused by this sort of thing? Kise would have to get Kurokocchi really into the mood. He needed the boy to feel so sexy and aroused that he would want to play along with the miracle's desires.

"Show me what you're going to put on next." The blonde was becoming aroused. His attitude when aroused was quite intimidating. In a sexy way for his partner. Kise was in no way a gentle lover, he'd tried it and it wasn't what he really liked. When he was turned on his voice was incredibly sexy. A lot of the times his girls' panties were wet before he did anything to their bodies. Of course, his lovers thought he looked good already. Even when he was fully clothed, they imagined his perfect body while he all he had done so far was talk dirty to them.

The birthday boy was confused by the items he was picking up. Kuroko wasn't sure if he should wear any of this. Kise knew what he was thinking by the delay.

He came to stand right by Kuroko.

"Put on this and this," It was a mini skirt and tight pink crop top. Kuroko honestly had to look at Kise's face to try to figure out what he was thinking. The shorter teen stared wide-eyed when he did lock gazes with Kise-kun. The blonde miracle looked on instinct. Just liked when he played seriously against his opponents on the basketball court, Kise-kun's eyes were deep golden. And he looked wild. It was Kise-kun in his most attractive state.

"What's wrong? You don't want to wear this?" He wasn't looking concerned as he asked Kuroko these questions. He looked like he was waiting for Kuroko's weak moment.

Kuroko unbelievably thought this was sexy. He didn't know he could be aroused by something like this.

Kuroko took the clothes off Kise's hand. Now they were being held against his chest and beating heart. The old Teiko members were staring up and down at each other.

Kise broke their silence, "I'll wait right here."

"Alright." But Kuroko didn't move at all. Kise-kun's words… they sounded good. It was the way they had been said. It was doing something to Kuroko's body. Now he was flustered. Like when Aomine-kun had been standing above him and masturbating while observing a still and laying down Kuroko. Kuroko was about to hurry in an odd way behind the curtain because he thought he couldn't let Kise see the signs of his erection.

Though Kuroko's own visual senses picked out the tent in Kise's boxers. Now he understood that he was in some way arousing Kise-kun. It probably had something to do with these clothes Kise-kun wanted him to show off in. The model liked the way these clothes looked on him indeed.

Kuroko understood what he wanted to do.

The taller athlete was frozen as the next few things happened very quickly. His eye hadn't the time to actually see. Kuroko somehow used his misdirection to plant a soft kiss to Kise's lips. Then the phantom sixth was behind the screen all while Kise was on pause and half erect from how things were coming so far.

After Kurokocchi was behind the screen and could no longer read his expression, Kise's primal gaze intensified. At the next opportunity, the model would up his game.

It came when he had Kurokocchi on the sofa. The Seirin player's spine was flush against the sofa's back, his knees spread past his shoulders with Kise's big hands holding them underneath. The blonde basically had Kuroko spread wide. He was without underwear beneath the loose mini skirt. Kise had perfect view and access to Kuroko's erect cock and entrance. The miracles head was bobbing over Kuroko's arousal. And having felt nothing of this magnitude ever before, Tetsuya was a mess. His high pitched moans were completely embarrassing. But with Kise he didn't even consider trying to shut himself up.

The model had his own wet boxers to show for his arousal. And amazement. Kise had not sucked a single cock before, while girls and some of those guys he'd been with did this to him all the time. You'd never find Kise on his knees like this for them. They never asked him to do it; he never wanted to try. They were the ones asking to have him in their mouths. But Kuroko was getting this favor from Kise that he hadn't even requested. This had been the opportunity to turn Kurokocchi over to the suggestion of role play.

Sucking as hard as he could while moving away from the base of Kuroko's erection with his mouth, the blonde sucked to the very tip and released it. Kurokocchi moaned senselessly at that.

"I can make it better for you." He wasn't just saying anything to get what he wanted either. Kise definitely knew how to turn this moment into a total perfect score. He could make it unbeatable. Indescribable.

Kuroko was switching attention to his weeping hard on to Kise's feral, handsome, and amazing vision.

The model stood up and tall.

"Let's pretend we're actually together. You haven't seen me in weeks and you miss me so much." Kise wanted to make sure Kurokocchi was listening, next came the actual good part.

Kise threw down his silk boxers, an impressive erection freeing from them. It was really a perfect dick. Long and curved, resting hotly near Kise's chiseled abs. Kuroko wasn't able to recognize his jackpot of a moment, and what Kise's perfect erection size and structure would mean for him. He would find out soon that he was going to get a repeat in intense pleasure and orgasm he had earlier.

Kise had condoms and lube prepared as well. He at least carried one condom in his bag everywhere. The lube was usually packed only when he was expecting to hook up with another teen male.

"You wake up in bed so hot and bothered. I'm standing over you with this hard dick. And you need it so much," the blonde stroked Kuroko's thighs slowly, trailing towards the middle of his hips where there was his erection and pink hole. Two of Kise's lubed fingers slipped inside and Kise bent and slammed them into Kuroko after reaching a certain distance. There was a cry.

"Honey… you call me. I tell you it's me, your honey. I don't say anything else while you start to moan for your honey. You beg me for what comes next."

"Honey…" Kuroko knew was expected for him to say. Who else would "you" be? Kise-kun was now his honey. He'd get touched as long as he did what Kise wanted him to.

Kise's manhood wept with his partner's. Their bodies would soon need to have one another.

"You know what you want to happen next. You realize that your honey won't give it to you if you don't ask."

"H-honey," three of Kise's long fingers were inside and fucking against Kuroko's sweet spot, but for the bluenette he wouldn't come until the long dick of his honey was slamming into him instead.

Kise kept watching Kuroko. The blunette had to decide for them next.

His whisper, "I want to have sex with you, honey."

Their first orgasm was over fast and only temporarily relieving. Kise could have lasted longer, only cumming a few short seconds after Kurokocchi, but he hadn't expected the feeling to be so intense after going inside the birthday boy. It was heaven being within those walls.

"S-senpai… we shouldn't sneak around like this… let's just be together in front of everyone…" Kuroko moaned into his senpai's blonde head of hair as they were now against the wall. Tetsuya's body was being held in the air and against the solid wall paper with his senpai's long dick slow to impale him. It was torture for Kuroko.

"You know we can't… but she's not as beautiful," Kise sank deep and pulled back slowly, "Smart," and repeated for each word on the list, gradually increasing pace and force, but still fucking Kuroko slow. "Funny, nice, or talented." Then he stopped balls deep and kissed his make believe secret lover passionately on the lips.

"I can't do this sen…pai… not an-anymore," Kuroko said in a broken way while Kise gave him smooches across the cheek, neck, and shoulders whilst sheathing hard and deep inside.

The bluenette almost forgot his lines.

"Say something about my body."

"You're ripped and perfect," Kuroko responded after a deep breath. He was back on the couch kneeling with his knees sinking into the sofa pillows and his hands bracing on top of the sofa back. A small, white apron was on him and he was out of his skirt and top from before. His ass was notably out and being taken by his rich, and feared master. The part of the apron covering Kuroko's groin was wet, his semen dripping all over it from underneath.

"Say something about my cock."

"It's so hard," whispered Kuroko loud enough with his cheek pressed into the wall, Kise fucking him well over the couch, "I can't get enough."

"Address me the right way."

"My master, please don't stop doing this to me master."

"You can touch me now." White fingers smoothed along the packs of his abdomen. Kuroko's face was still pressed into the wall, but he stroked along Kise's front without seeing where he was touching. Just feeling.

He heard Kise 'tsk' from back behind him.

"You'd make your master do all the work? You're a slut, and you want me to use you."

Kuroko wasn't hearing any of these words with meaning. If Kise only had him sitting here, talking "shamefully" in this way, then Tetsuya believed he still would have come. Kise might have well just been making sounds, if he was going to sound like this.

The rush had Tetsuya over the edge after only 10 short minutes of role play. But he felt bliss.

-2.2-

Kuroko was sitting well behaved on his bar stool, while the blonde miracle was up on stage. The bar tender asked if he wanted to order a drink, non-alcoholic, but Kuroko said no thank you. He wasn't thirsty. And Kise-kun had already told him that the milkshakes at this place weren't very good.

The audience clapped when Kise and some other really competitive guy finished their song. Kise had done way better than him on a Japanese pop song by a popular vocaloid artist. The blonde was inviting the next person up with no fear.

On his cell, Tetsuya had received a text from Murasakibara-kun about coming to meet him for Kuroko's next birthday event. The boy still had half an hour with Kise.

"You weren't bad, don't cry!" he heard Kise's voice over the microphone. After that person was off stage, he immediately had a new challenger. Kuroko was thinking why Kise-kun hadn't been booed off the Karaoke stage yet. He had been up there practically since they arrived. Likely, the audience hadn't gotten tired of looking at his face yet. His performances were entertaining though, to give the miracle some credit.

"Last song, everyone!" he announced. "I have a private invitation for this one though."

Tetsuya was cluelessly watching to see what happened next.

"Please welcome one of my best friends, Kuroko Tetsuya!" The audience was going along with Kise as if they were at his concert. Everyone was wondering exactly where Kise's friend was within the crowd. But only after Kuroko was standing up there on stage was anyone truly clapping for him. The blonde hugged him tightly.

Holding Kuroko by the hand, he said, "It's his birthday everyone! And keep your ears on because he has a wonderful voice." Kise teasingly poked Kuroko's cheek and Tetsuya just looked off to the side. Kise moved away from him to whisper to the Karaoke club DJ.

"Will everyone sing and clap my part with me?" Kise allowed time for their response before the music came on. Kuroko knew it.

A smile pulled him into a genuinely happy expression.

"O tan jou bi o-me-de-tou, O tan jou bi o-me-de-tou…" The happy birthday song. Kise-kun was the loudest, but everyone was singing to him. "O tan jooooubi o-me-de-tooou… O tan jou bi o-me-de-tou!" And then the crowd's cheer. The phantom sixth felt great.

Kise was holding the mic out to him now.

"Domo." Kuroko uttered out while smiling fully. Kise took a selfie with him right away.

-2.2-

 **AN:** I think Kise's awesome. And while this is not my _top_ pairing, I do believe Kuroko and Kise look good together. Kise… you hawt pretty boy! :D

2-3: MURASAKIBARA!


	4. Date Day: With Murasakibara

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Murasakibara x Kuroko;** language; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Murasakibara (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

-Part 2.3-

"Kuro-chin." Greeted the tall center.

"Hi, Murasakibara-kun."

"Let's go buy cotton candy."

"That's fine."

The old Teiko teammates met over by a carnival stand. It was the information desk for the indoor park and so Kuroko grabbed a map of the place while Murasakibara was currently hands free. They didn't look too odd walking around together. The birthday boy looked as cute as any of the children running around, but he obviously was older. He was wearing an actual outfit, not one of the "cute" ones Kise picked out. Before the two of them left out of the store they had looked for it together. The clothes were more stylish than Kuroko could have managed on his own. And he didn't notice that this was true, he only felt grateful for Kise's kindness with his money throughout their date. Karaoke had been fun as well. Nothing went wrong so far in Kuroko's day.

Murasakibara wore an animal designed shirt, based on panda bears. His pants were pretty baggy and low on his hips, but his shirt was long enough and he wore dark underwear should he have further issues. He just looked like an amiable older brother who had invited his younger brother to a theme park.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko called first, "where's your coat?" He was hoping that Yosen's ace hadn't been walking around Tokyo without one.

The miracle made a thinking sound, "I paid for a locker." He had genuinely forgot such a small detail.

Kuroko was wearing his big, warm winter coat and knew later on it would make him uncomfortable.

"I should get one too."

"Okay." So the miracle directed Kuroko to the area to get a locker. He let Kuroko pay for it when he said he wanted to.

While Kuroko was giving his jacket to the attendant, Murasakibara told him" I already bought tickets and coins for all the games, Kuro-chin. I can get us candy too."

"Okay." Kuroko felt excited and liked that Murasakibara did that already for him.

"Were you waiting long for me?" He could have asked earlier, but now was a good time too.

"I don't know. I won some games and bought some snacks before you got here." To further explain, he didn't know how much time passed after he arrived.

Kuroko accepted what he said. Now they walked a small distance from the coat place to the candy store. Not with the help of Kuroko's map, but with Murasakibara's knowledge of its location. Another thing he already did was discover the location of each sweet snack place in the park.

They were the second people in line when they got to the booth. Two parents had their small child in front, and they were letting her order for the family. The worker was smiling as the little child was pretty cute and couldn't use proper grammar yet. Because of it though, the people were taking a bit longer, a little rude (but probably not trying to be) towards Tetsuya and Atsushi who were behind them. Murasakibara wasn't pretending to be patient about it either.

"When is it going to be our turn?" He mumbled with irritation.

"They seem to be finishing up." Kuroko was watching the cute kid in interest as well.

Then, now that it was their turn, Murasakibara began with his already planned list, "A large blue cotton candy...and a pink one, 10 boxes of strawberry pocky, 6 boxes of chocolate pocky..." There was more. The children behind them were heard asking if they could get as much as the man in front got to get.

When the miracle got all of his snacks, he stepped away from the booth to stand back next to Tetsuya, who had reasonably moved back once he realized he didn't want anything from the menu.

"Kuro-chin, here." The purple haired miracle placed a small bag of candy inside of the birthday boy's palm. "That one's good."

"Domo." Kuroko was just holding it. If he ate it, then he probably wouldn't gobble it all down like the center. He also understood that this small package was nothing compared to the large amount Murasakibara ordered for himself. He wasn't going to even try to ask for more, Kuroko knew how the miracle was about his snacks. No need to press the issue.

"Ja, let's do something fun."

Murasakibara didn't lead them by walking ahead. He was side by side with Kuroko who had out the map and tried to decide something. His date didn't seem to mind much what was next. The guy was just eating his food. He looked happy enough.

The bluenette didn't know what to do first. He looked up and thought his best bet was to go with whatever was nearest to them. It was a shooting game, the one where you had to make baskets with a ball. Tetsuya just appeared next to the man.

"Um, excuse me…" There was initial shock from the booth attendee, but he didn't question how it suddenly happened.

"Hey little man, think you have what it takes?" Kuroko and Murasakibara were able to ignore that he spoke to them like children. The simple fact of everything was that Murasakibara-kun had brought him to a children's indoor theme park. It didn't matter that the two of them were in high school – Murasakibara-kun towering over every person in here – as long as they paid, they were welcome. Besides, most of these games were for the adults to win their children things (like stuffed animals).The rides were really what was for the kids.

Kuroko was holding the ball preciously in his hands, the hoop pretty far away. Further proof that these games weren't supposed to be for the little ones.

The sixth miracle was shooting the ball for the hoop with as much determination as he had in an actual game. When Murasakibara was handing the guy tickets for Kuroko's 5th try, he realized that even his phantom shot was no match for this game.

"It's my turn Kuro-chin." The miracle was behind him and sounding pretty upset and impatient, despite who this was all even for.

"Sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I really want to win that stuffed pet holding the basketball."

"I'll help. I hate shooting from far away though." His mouth was full with jelly filled sweets.

The center helped Kuroko to get the cute animal bear, but instead of winning that single one, the two of them walked away with quadruple that amount.

"We should slow down with our winning Murasakibara-kun." Atsushi had won all it, but he knew what his old teammate meant.

Murasakibara was able to walk while chewing on some sweet that was a bit hard and sticky, "Then let's go play a different game."

"All of these games involve winning something."

"Let's play their hardest one."

"…alright." Though Tetsuya had little faith that any of these games would actually challenge the purple haired miracle. The tall center was an exceptional guy. Only with a screw loose up there.

They then played a game against other people. Kuroko wanted to participate but Murasakibara just threw several objects in his arms, some were newer because the 2 meter male hadn't listened to him at all on their way here, meaning he stopped to play at more booths. Tetsuya was left to wonder if he should be upset about something. Though it was difficult to anger him with most things.

Murasakibara had to toss several plastic and colorful rings onto a sailboat. The boat had a wide mast where there was the goal to get all of the rings to go. This was time and time again a difficult game at carnivals. Murasakibara was at least a head taller than all of his opponents. And after the attendee had gave them the go, the miracle had tossed all of the rings with skilled, definite precision onto the mast. He won the most enormous tiger.

"Ne, Kuro-chin I'm bored. Let's go to the arcade." They didn't have to walk around much to reach the next most interesting thing to them.

"Murasakibara-kun, how about we do something that I like?" It's not entirely because Tetsuya struggled to win at any of these games; however, nothing was slightly as interesting as the game where he had to shoot baskets.

"Oh. What do you want to do?" Murasakibara sounded disinterested when he asked.

The birthday boy was hoping that he could get on some rides at this park. He had not rode any amusement park rides since he was a child. His mother took him places like this all the time. She kept saying how he would look so cute riding any and everything. She also said he was the baby that didn't cry when going on rides; either from anxiety of being inside a moving object or discomfort at being separated from parent. Tetsuya doubted he was be scared of anything now either. Everything here was meant for 30-40 pound children. Nothing could seriously hurt him.

"They have amusement rides on the other side of this building, in a separate area." It was a bit of an amazement. So many were on this side of the structure. There had to be thousands of people around. The amusement ride area wasn't the only other separated part of this park. There was an area for performances and a place where the kids could go to see and pet animals.

Murasakibara didn't look happy about the suggestion. He squeezed everything that he was holding tighter.

"The snacks there aren't as good," they seemed to sell less sweets and more food that had meat (for example), "I hate that area."

"Well you ate a lot of the snacks over here. The rides will be exciting, Murasakibara-kun." As exciting as rides for six year old children could be.

"Fine…" the miracle center argued with him a bit about it, but Kuroko was glad there was a fast end to it. Murasakibara-kun was possibly just trying to be fair to him right now.

They headed over on a pretty silent journey. There was not much to say between the two them anyways.

When they got to the amusement part side – there were too many things to ride. The lines were much too long to reasonably try everything. Kuroko had to look closely and study a ride before deciding whether he would invest his precious time waiting in line. Kuroko was a patient guy most of the time. Without a doubt, he wasn't going to be the problem.

-2.3-

The first time Tetsuya was slighted is when Murasakibara said he was going to buy snacks. The sweets booth line was long just like everything else so the bluenette wasn't expecting a quick return. They had to part ways because Kuroko was in line for a ride he wanted to get on and Murasakibara didn't. Kuroko wasn't going to ever try to force someone, but he had tried and failed to persuade the miracle center.

After going around moderately fast – at about the speed of a semi on the main road – on his swing ride, Tetsuya went over to exit the gate where Murasakibara, who stood out amongst this crowd was nowhere in sight.

Tetsuya had the smart mind to call the miracle with his cell.

'Moshi moshi.'

"Murasakibara-kun I don't see you around." He was still looking all around his area.

He heard the miracle chewing, so Kuroko knew the tall teen had gotten his snacks.

'I'm sitting down. My feet are hurting.'

"You should use them more, Murasakibara-kun. You're stronger than me and my feet feel fine." The miracle was lazy. Tetsuya wasn't going to be the person to say otherwise.

'I don't want to. I'll wait here until you're finished riding everything.'

"Where are you?"

'Huh, oh umm… by some rest rooms and an information desk.'

"Is it near the water slide or the flying ducks?" Kuroko had his map out.

'Water slide.'

"I'm coming to you." Then Kuroko just hung up. He wasn't angry at the miracle for ditching him. He wasn't yet fed up with Murasakibara.

-2.3-

It's not that the center was intentionally being a jerk to his old teammate. Murasakibara and Kuroko got along well on their normal days. They weren't the ones constantly bickering or fighting. At no topic but basketball.

But this situation was more similar than one would think.

Murasakibara only enjoyed basketball because he was good at it. As a result, he could do things his way. Just like a small child needing early discipline, when things could not be done their way, then there was a problem.

Kuroko also had a problem with people wanting to force their way with others. Just outright get their way. Life wasn't at your fingertips like that.

"That looks boring, I don't want to ride it."

At Murasakibara's words, Kuroko thought he needed to fuss at him the same way a parent would. The ace was being so difficult, beginning since Kuroko wanted to leave from over by the carnival and arcade games section. It would seem a bit that Murasakibara forgot who today was for. And if he hadn't done that, he at least had it completely wrong what the boundaries were for a good and a bad date.

The line for the Ferris Wheel was massive. Honestly, this was not the most exciting type of ride. But that wasn't the real issue with Murasakibara, it was all his lazy attitude. How could someone like him be so physically attractive and in shape. It had to be hell for him at the gym. All athletes had to train and/or workout. Even Kuroko who struggled because of his lack of the physical strength or characteristics most of the time.

"I don't think you're being fair. You should at least try to ride something with me."

"But Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara was whining now. Somehow Kuroko was getting through to him, more effort needed to be made however.

"I promise you won't want to miss this. I've heard that once you get to the top, you see something amazing. It can only be experienced."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Okay. But I want the best seat." Again, he didn't understand proper date etiquette. He had invited the birthday boy out so Kuroko should also be making a lot of decisions. Like seating arrangements. Murasakibara couldn't be the type to go on a lot of dates.

When the duo was more than halfway there, Murasakibara began to complain about how long it was taking. He was about to try to step out of line, but Kuroko quickly grabbed him by his baggy pocket.

"Kuro-chin let go."

"You're not being an adult." Murasakibara, had he ever wanted to be a big boy growing up?

The center mumbled angrily. But he didn't try to move out of line again.

"What do I get after going on this ride?" It seemed he forgot all about the neat sight at the top of the Ferris wheel. But Kuroko and his date made it up close to the ride at this point. There wasn't a high possibility that he was going to step out of line. He'd be embarrassed and he already had invested good time/effort into this.

Kuroko didn't give him an answer about his reward. Why did Murasakibara-kun need to be rewarded for going on a children's ride? It wasn't such a big deal.

This date was becoming slightly annoying. Kuroko turned away from him a bit.

The ride operator opened their carriage door for them and held it until they got inside. When Kuroko had stepped in first, the miracle was behind him and sat right next to him. His long legs weren't bothered by anything, except, even though there was spacious room inside the carriage, he took up a lot of it with the length of his body.

"This thing is small."

"It's for children Murasakibara-kun." And Kuroko was definitely riding beside one.

The miracle swung his knees opened and closed. Kuroko's presence was temporarily forgotten. The two of them began their ride.

"Kuro-chin do you still have some candy?"

"Hai."

"Can I have some?" The center was smiling with his hand out.

"No." Kuroko was frowning and still not looking at him.

"But why? I thought you liked to share. Like with Sacchin." He was talking about the empty popsicle stick the sixth miracle had given to her. It had been a winning stick.

"She's different from you, Murasakibara-kun."

The miracle still had his hand extended, his face a cross between sadness at the rejection, irritation, and slight confusion. Kuro-chin was acting a bit mean.

"You haven't been very kind today. I'm not sure if you want to be here with me." Kuroko continued. The ace really had been trying to do things as if on his own.

The miracle looked a bit stunned Kuroko's way. There was a genuine understanding of what Kuro-chin was talking about. The miracle honestly didn't have an idea what he'd been doing till now though.

Usually when Murasakibara was around Muro-chin, Kagami's childhood friend wasn't bothered much by his childish antics. There was some entertainment of it on the contrary. Himuro thought Murasakibara to be very cute. He spoiled him with new treats every once in a while. And better than Kuroko, Himuro knew how to handle the miracle center. Though Kuroko wasn't bad either.

What mattered is that Himuro never said anything like this to him. About him not being kind. About him not appreciating another's company. The company of someone he actually liked to be around. Had he taken things like this for granted all the time?

"I'm sorry." It was still the way in which a child would say it. Murasakibara looked off to the side before apologizing, plus his voice contained no sincerity. He didn't know how to communicate his guilty feelings. His chest tightened when he heard Kuro-chin saying those words. Not only that, but the miracle looked a bit sad at being ignored because Kuroko wasn't looking at him. Even after Murasakibara apologized.

"Do you really mean that?" Now the boy glanced at him. Kuroko was perceptive enough. He recognized Murasakibara's tone and apathetic expression. Not convincing.

"Yes, Kuro-chin." Again, he did mean it. Kuroko had no signs though. If he could read what was happening on the inside, then he would know.

Kuroko turned away again. He was going to enjoy the ride. By himself.

They hadn't reached the very top yet.

Murasakibara gazed to his right, he and Kuro-chin were almost at the same shoulder level. Yosen's ace had to sit lower in his seat instead of upright like Kuro-chin, so if Kuroko turned back to him, they would just about be at eye level too.

That's what the phantom sixth needed to do in order to be convinced of Murasakibara's true sentiments expressed in his former apology. He needed to turn back to face the miracle.

Yosen's ace thought of something good to say.

"Kuro-chin, if you don't look over here then you'll miss the top.

Kuroko wasn't going to look until the very moment they were at the top.

"Kuro-chin, I'm starting to get lonely." Kuroko felt like he had been alone for most of this date. He didn't say that though.

His old teammate was running out of ideas. Not many to begin with anyways. Maybe because he wasn't sincere at all, which is what Kuroko believed.

The miracle was angry now. This stuff with apologizing was not his strong suit. No one made him do things like this. Aka-chin was the closest in the past, Muro-chin might make him apologize to others. In every case where Himuro made him do it, he never meant it. Himuro maybe couldn't tell this. But Kuroko could understand the sincerity based on his observant nature. If the miracle was lying, he would have not tried any further to cheer up the birthday boy. Kuroko didn't know this part. Murasakibara really did feel an apology was the right thing to do!

One big hand pulled at Kuroko's arm, the miracle very frustrated. He had to look at Kuroko's face but the boy wasn't taking any bait to turn around. Murasakibara didn't know what else to do! If you couldn't get your way with the weaker ones, then force it!

The miracle was frowning deeply, his bright violets now able to reunite… with Kuro-chin's… watery blues. Kuroko's tears were collecting at the corners of his lids, and right before he tightly shut them Murasakibara could see what the sixth miracle may have been trying to hide from him… if he hadn't been ignoring the miracle like originally thought. The taller teen had everything wrong!

The birthday boy was so upset, disappointed, perhaps frustrated that he got emotional enough to cry. These were the tears seen in the Touou versus Seirin rematch. Perhaps the desperation to get through to this miracle wasn't as strong as that time, when wanting to win against the ace of the miracles.

That didn't change anything about this situation. Murasakibara saw the error in his ways while Aomine was more selfish. It was hard for him to learn, but anyone recognized what tears meant. In reality, the purple haired miracle only understood them as sadness.

He needed to do something lest he go home to Akita totally depressed. He really liked and got along with Kuro-chin enough so that it didn't feel good to see him in this condition.

The miracle put his other big hand atop Kuroko's messed locks. Then he ruffled over the top of the scalp. He knew Kuro-chin didn't like it. Murasakibara did it a few times to him out of endearment. This was something he didn't have trouble trying to communicate to him.

Things shouldn't have been so easy for Murasakibara. Kuroko should have made it tougher on him, keeping in mind that people his age knew better than to be this selfish towards others. Kuroko couldn't easily forget what had already happened between them, even way back to their fight in middle school. The phantom sixth had felt rage, not often one of his emotions. Murasakibara-kun being the cause. They did not have the friendliest relationship, like he might have with Kagami or whoever. Yet these two could get along well with one another. For this day at least.

That was a good note to consider. It was also true, however, that Kuroko easily forgave Murasakibara like someone would a child who's done wrong. You want to quickly forgive them. And one reason was because they were cute and another because they were still learning. Neither of these were the cases with the miracle center; it had nothing to do with looks – Murasakibara was either on the side of handsome or beautiful, whichever preferred – and everyone was still learning, but wouldn't they all have an idea about kindness by this age.

Whatever incorrect logic this was, Kuroko forgave Murasakibara almost as soon as he felt his gesture of repentance and of peace. Tetsuya simply looked at him. And he wasn't mad anymore. Not only were each of the miracles exceptional, it was too easy for them to get away with these things. Tetsuya usually was resilient to whatever their charm. This year during his birthday he was weak to them like everyone else.

It must be how grateful he was feeling to each of them, going out of their way to spend individual time with him. He wasn't ignored anymore.

The crucial thing in all this is that Murasakibara's smile was contagious. Something was elegant about his flowy, violet locks. They draped over his irises, some tucked behind an ear, a few touched over his full lips. He had a romantic prince image about him. If he existed during the period of Kings, ladies would be willing to court left and right. No matter how spoiled he be. Or rotten his teeth from all the sweets he would probably eat even then.

Or maybe not. Murasakibara's dentist was well paid. His teeth couldn't be rotten with how amazing this kiss.

The sixth miracle kissed back. But only a little at first.

Murasakibara-kun was the softest. Nothing about this was overpowering, overwhelming, completely devouring like it had been with Aomine-kun or Kise-kun. Their kisses had their desired effect. It only made Tetsuya desire for each of them to fuck him harder in whatever the current position. They had made him desperate; though at times they should let up a bit, they were too aggressive to do so. Because there was so much intensity with them, it scared him a bit that their kiss and sex had the ability to eat him alive.

This miracle had another way of consuming Tetsuya. This tongue assault had made him weak in the knees, curled his toes. There was a huge drop inside of him, lower than his stomach. The lip lock eventually felt like a dance. Tetsuya as the partner, could only hang all over Murasakibara-kun, and be held at the waist with his feet off the floor, carried away in a one sided waltz. The other's tongue sensually explored and tasted around his warm, oral cave. Kuroko's sometimes darted inside of Murasakibara's. It retreated when there was nothing that he could really do, but admire the stroke of artwork. It was hard to believe that others could kiss like this. They had to be exceptional, and a genius at something, like Murasakibara was.

No more coherent thought remained when Murasakibara lovingly took his bottom lip inside and sucked erotically on it. Then let go. Both of their lips shined with light layers of saliva.

They shared a gaze, both with faded consciousness.

"Kuro-chin…" whispered the center.

"Do you always do whatever you can to apologize?" Kuroko wanted to be a little angry that he'd shown himself helpless. But this "prince" was quite the stunning one. Murasakibara-kun could transform before your eyes.

They were parked at the top of the Ferris wheel. That was how quickly Tetsuya had been disappointed, teared up, was comforted, and then kissed. What was that about life not being at someone's finger tips?

"You were sad. I ran out of ideas..."

"Your last one just happened to work?"

Murasakibara scratched his head, "It did one time before."

"Only once?" Did Murasakibara-kun not have a lot of kissing experience?

The miracle glared a little bit and frowned, but not at Kuroko, at the sight of the park from the very top of the Ferris wheel. Neither of them were actually paying attention to it. The point of this ride had been nearly forgotten. Now they were taking the time to talk normally.

"Muro-chin looked mad at me one time. He wouldn't listen when I said sorry. He even kicked and yelled at me. He tried to run, but he can't run faster than me." That had to be the surprising part, thought Kuroko. Murasakibara-kun deciding to _run_ for whatever reason, even when he was playing offense in basketball. "I used it."

"Used what, Murasakibara-kun?" he'd forgotten about the topic at hand. Murasakibara-kun had ran after someone. Kagami-kun's childhood friend too. Tetsuya was frowning at the miracle.

"I kissed him like I just did with Kuro-chin." Tetsuya wasn't jealous to hear that. Just still… surprised?

"Was he the only one?"

"Haaai."

Now the birthday boy had to wonder if the two of them were in a true romantic relationship. Murasakibara-kun had _chased_ the beautiful male brunette. What the hell were they doing on a date today? Maybe kissing like this – in such as passionate and patient way – didn't make you in a relationship with someone. But the honest truth was that even though Kuroko hadn't even a crush on Murasakibara-kun and didn't spend a lot of time around him, he felt jealous that the miracle had kissed someone else like that. Despite what was said earlier. None of this date made sense anymore. Kuroko's own screw was loosening.

Having missed the view of the park from the top of the Ferris wheel, they were on their way back down. They would be getting off soon. Kuroko didn't care about how his date had went so far, just how precious the time was now that it was leaving. Like it'd been doing since the minute he was born. He was hyper aware that his date with Murasakibara-kun was about to be over.

"Do you want more sweets after this?" The miracle himself was turning sweet. Eating all of them must be doing something to his personality.

"No, Murasakibara-kun." Tetsuya wanted to see how another kiss would turn out. Would it make him want to pucker up the next time he saw the center? What if that was when they were playing in a game against each other?

"Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara whispered out as the birthday boy was leaning into him. Kuroko was hanging off his open lap when he crashed his lips clumsily against the center's. Murasakibara had quick enough reflexes, which were required to catch the bluenette when he almost fell off the miracle. As soon as he was safely caught, Kuroko also buried hands into long violet locks and pulled them. He kissed hard, nothing gentle like what Murasakibara-kun had did.

His hands slipped down to hold the purple haired miracle's smooth cheek after that.

Murasakibara was a bit amused after his shock passed. Kuro-chin was really trying to put the moves on him. He was being more forceful than Murasakibara had ever witnessed. And it was a little arousing. Murasakibara mostly preferred slow and sexy, wanting to take his time with even the smallest of intimate actions. But he did things this way once or twice before from what he could remember, despite Kuro-chin being so distracting now.

Murasakibara didn't instantly take back the lead, though it was very possible to do so. A gentleman had finally surfaced. It was more of a private side of him. He sat back in his seat and just returned the kiss weakly, Kuroko's legs both hanging off the side of Murasakibara's left. The phantom sixth's back was slightly facing against Murasakibara's broad chest. They were kissing over his shoulder. Big hands were now stroking the top and bottom of Tetsuya's chest with an agenda of their own. Both hot hands against Tetsuya's quickly warming skin underneath his shirt.

The birthday boy was still leading this one.

A single one of his white hands gripped the purple haired miracle at the front of his panda shirt, right between the pecs. Kuroko was unable to control the intensity of his actions. He lost his regular self. He had the most trouble trying not to smother Murasakibara-kun, who just tasted so good right now. He wasn't kissing like before so the birthday boy had something new to appreciate from him. His tongue was constantly on his violet haired date. He needed this like some sort of prescription. What would he do without this tomorrow? Or later on possibly?

The sensual kisser of the two realized soon that Kuro-chin's hardcore assault on his tongue was waning. Their drool was collecting at the sides of their mouths. Especially Kuro-chin as he was taking so much in and doing more than he was used to. But now Murasakibara wanted to do it his way again.

Very rapidly, and very naturally as if practiced, one of his large hands shot down into the Seirin player's skinny jeans. Nothing even signified that Kuroko's clothes were being messed with in the first place. And Kise-kun hadn't bought him a pair of underwear to go with these new clothes. That blonde left him vulnerable to the choking palm of Murasakibara's when it instantly shot down into his bottoms. With those hands moving to grab like that, the miracle must have been skilled at catching still prey. Did he do hunting as a past time? With his bare hands? Had to.

Kuroko's reaction was violent though. He tore away his lips for the first time since he threw himself at Murasakibara. He pushed at the miracle's chest, his face more pink than it had been during any other sexual encounter so far.

"Murasakibara-kun, please hold on a minute…" They were still in a Ferris wheel. How the hell were they able to do something like this in a Ferris wheel!

"Kuro-chin was impatient with me earlier. Now it's my turn." The return of Murasakibara's child. It was coming out in order to be fair. He hadn't the chance to force himself on Kuro-chin like the boy did to him. That's what the miracle had been thinking right before his hand went down Kuroko's pants.

Understanding that there was no longer reason or logic between them, but a war between two guys that wanted to take "what was theirs," Kuroko's palm went down into Murasakibara's cargo pants too. Even underneath his underwear in one fell swoop. He grabbed around him as soon as he found it.

"Mmm Kuro-chin…" They weren't locking their lips anymore. Just feeling each other.

"You're so big…" Where was Kuroko's dirty talk stemming from? He meant it though. He just wanted the miracle to know. He was rubbing the miracle's chest through the thin shirt, while also puckering his lips for another kiss.

"Yours is squirting," Tetsuya now knew how easily he dripped precum. It had been true in his other experiences so far too.

Tetsuya's skull ended up titling back, the side of it pressing closely near Murasakibara's head and face, and his spine curved away from Murasakibara's chest. Inside his pants, the miracle was just rubbing over his erection but it felt as though waters were being violent; or as if they were being shaken. Some of it was bound to spill.

"Anh," Kuroko moaned deeply into the miracle's hair. "Anh…"He repeated when one of his nipples were pinched.

The center felt Kuroko moving in little rotations on his lap. Circling his hips, Tetsuya did what he could to stimulate the miracle's clothed erection. It was pretty sizable. It excited him to imagine the result should he try to stroke it or beat it in his palm. Tears were in Tetsuya's eyes as the center thumbed over his slit. Kuroko was going to come from only a hand job being done to him.

"Kuro-chin, touch yourself."

Tetsuya wasn't sure. One of his hands were already down Murasakibara-kun's pants and it felt right being there. He could maybe use his other hand on himself.

"Let go of mine's Kuro-chin."

Tetsuya listened. The bluenette hoped to have another intense orgasm. But he wanted to be kissing the miracle again when it happened.

"Play with it." His bigger hand then caressed the inside of Kuroko's thigh, the side of his thumb ghosting the sensitive groin area and arousal between Kuroko's legs. The phantom sixth wished he was naked. It wasn't fair that Murasakibara-kun's skin couldn't feel his own.

Tetsuya started by doing to himself what the miracle had earlier. His white thumb flicked repeatedly over his squirting slit. Kuroko didn't know what it meant to bite his lip. His sexually excited and pitched voice was clearly heard right next to the center's ear. Yosen's ace was kissing against Kuroko's neck in a way similar to before, against the boy's mouth. He made sure not to suck, knowing hickeys shouldn't be left. This wasn't the time or place to show his claim over the sixth miracle.

His victory was that he was making Kuro-chin insatiable. The boy seemed to want to have him _so much_.

The birthday boy kept making soft cries in his ear. With those slim hips and round butt moving in his lap, Murasakibara now had an erection that couldn't be ignored.

"Mmm…" Kuroko moaned, muffled by the side of Murasakibara's face. His free hand returned to grab Murasakibara's straight hair and pull it a bit, while Tetsuya didn't let up playing with himself.

The center silently grabbed the base of his date's cock. And as he laid open mouthed kisses on Kuroko's neck and chin, the miracle pumped him there.

"Anh!" Kuroko eventually let go of the top of his penis. He used both his arms to embrace Murasakibara's wide shoulders, and he put a hand back in his purple head, loving to gently pull and play in his hair. He continued to rock in the center's lap, stimulating his stiff and clothed erection.

Murasakibara now had himself a dilemma. At the rate they were going, he would get Kuro-chin to cum before he did. There was going to be a mess. White seed already decorated over the smaller boy's erection, but not enough that it made a mess of his jeans yet. Murasakibara didn't have a lot of different sex partners, but he was no stranger to doing things in public. It may have also been common sense that Kuro-chin orgasm would leave his clothes wet.

But in order to help out Kuro-chin, Murasakibara himself would probably not be satisfied. His dick would have to be stimulated even more and he had quite the stamina. There was no time for him to cum. Even though he badly wanted to. He had never been like this with someone before and couldn't release.

Murasakibara stopped touching over the slick erection. His hand was damp, and he stared a bit at it. His curiosity got the better of him, but his sexual arousal was encouraging too. His long, pink tongue licked up, slowly over his palm. Then he paused again. He let the taste sit with him.

Kuroko had been watching normally, though he looked quite flustered and tired from the stress. Murasakibara didn't have a readable expression while he'd been tasting his seed. Yet, when Murasakibara-kun licked his hand clean, Kuroko had to wonder what the miracle thought. Murasakibara had strict taste buds. What did the sixth miracle taste like to him?

"Kuro-chin…" The miracle kept gazing down at his hand, "Lay down."

"Why do you want…"

He was pushed out of the miracle's lap, his lower back stinging a bit from the impact to the side of the carriage. Tetsuya was back in his seat though, except he was sideways and almost falling out, head against the side of the carriage and neck positioned uncomfortably.

Murasakibara opened his legs back up. Kuroko's mouth came open as well. But his lips were parted in ecstasy, he soon realized that Murasakibara-kun was sucking him off.

The miracle just knew how to use his mouth.

Tetsuya couldn't make any sound. From his throat, something seemed like it wanted to come out. Maybe a desperate moan or a frustrated scream. A combination of both potentially. Whatever wanted to come out, it wouldn't be from his mouth.

The miracle was humming over his cock. He wasn't deep throating, but the center's saliva slid down to the base of Tetsuya's cock. And one of his amazing, big hands were back to pumping him there. About a minute later, the back of Kuroko's knees planted on a shoulder each. Kuroko felt slight pain as he pulled at his own hair.

The hand down there tugged repeatedly, meanwhile Murasakibara's very warm and sweet and amazing and talented and…

"Hah…mm" Kuroko was coming, Murasakibara-kun sucking him dry. He swallowed everything. And at some point too, the tallest miracle put Kuroko's entire length in his mouth. Tetsuya's whole body shook, a vibration literally passing through him. He felt goosebumps after there was no more left to orgasm.

Murasakibara kept his eyes closed throughout. Yeah, he liked to put candy or other junk food in his mouth any other time. That didn't mean anything for what he liked to do when intimate. When he gave head, it was because he like to taste and swallow the person's sex juice. He wanted to get Kuro-chin to cum, but after tasting his seed, it would have been a waste for it to be anywhere but down Murasakibara's throat.

After letting Kuro-chin fall flaccid from his mouth, the miracle licked around his own lips for residue. He also licked as much of the wetness on Kuroko's penis as possible. Meanwhile, said teen still had not composed himself. Their ride was ending soon.

"All done." Murasakibara half smiled, impressed with himself. He had, for the first time, completely undid Kuro-chin. His usual serious face was a thing of the past to Murasakibara. Today, he saw the phantom sixth unraveled, underneath him as Murasakibara mercilessly gave oral sex.

"Murasakibara-kun… I can't move." He would need to be carried off the ride.

The center glanced over at one of Kuroko's legs still hooked over his broad shoulders. He patted them, still smiling.

"Kuro-chin… you're sleepy." Kuroko wasn't about to fall asleep. But his last orgasm had took a lot of his energy.

Seirin's 11 stayed quiet as he was pulled up from laying on the seat. Murasakibara had tucked his cock back in and zipped him up. Now he was holding Kuroko's head to his strong shoulder pad and rubbing over his head.

"Let's go get juice after this."

"Hai, Murasakibara-kun."

The miracle center and the sixth miracle looked exactly like newlyweds, lovers that had just shared their passion as the ride conductor allowed them off the Ferris wheel.

-2.3-

 **AN** : Was the hardest to write so far. I hope readers enjoyed this couple that I don't necessarily ship, but tried my hardest to write, keep closely in character, and get down with one another on the world slowest Ferris wheel at the children's park :D

2-4: MIDORIMA


	5. Date Day: With Midorima

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Midorima x Kuroko;** swearing; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Midorima (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

-Part 2.4-

As Murasakibara and Kuroko were stepping out of the indoor park, they had a moment of exchanging words. This was the first opportunity that Tetsuya had to ask the miracle about how he ended up in Tokyo. Murasakibara was explaining to him while holding most of Kuroko's prized items when a teen on a bike and with a wooden cart attached pulled up in front of them.

"Haaagh," Takao breathed out his poor lungs.

"Kuroko. Murasakibara." Midorima stated in regards to them.

"Midorima-kun," the smaller boy acknowledged.

"Mido-chin." Murasakibara finished their greetings.

Now Midorima stepped out the cart, laying his eyes on all the junk Kuroko and Murasakibara was carrying after he did. The green haired miracle now looked at Takao.

"What? Don't tell me you want to take these things back to his house…" Takao wondered, but already knew the answer as he could read the miracle scorer's mind.

Midorima took the first stuffed toy from Murasakibara while saying, "You actually managed to get him out of there on time."

"I said I would."

Kuroko was only standing next to the miracle center, not budging until Takao waved him over. When Kuroko got to him, Shutoku's point guard did well to ruffle and mess up his hair badly.

"Happy birthday. You're definitely looking older." Grinned Takao, and whatever that means thought Kuroko.

"Domo." Kuroko said out of his polite nature and not really happy after Takao messed with his blue locks.

Takao whispered suddenly in Kuroko's ear, "That big guy's got something good planned for you." The handsome brunette was looking sideways at the two miracles putting things inside the cart. Kuroko had to follow Takao's line of sight to figure out who he meant. He was talking about Midorima-kun.

The miracle shooter was now waving off Murasakibara, only after giving him a sweet as their deal for bringing Kuroko out to him. Midorima went to find both Kuroko and Takao staring at him.

"Let's hurry and leave." He said under their intense scrutiny.

Takao only saluted him like he was the captain while a question came from Kuroko.

"Where are we going?" He could only assume he was coming too. Midorima-kun had texted him yesterday night like everyone else so far with something planned for him.

Midorima didn't stop while he was getting inside his cart and said, "To your house. All of this –" Junk, Midorima was thinking but kept to himself. These were obviously gifts and meant something to the birthday boy. "That you have can't come on our trip, it must go somewhere. Any other ideas?" Midorima was controlling the unpleasant side of himself well.

"No." Kuroko admitted so he climbed inside with some more bags and toys. They were nearly on top of each other behind Takao who took in the scene with interest.

"No time to sit here any longer, Takao." He told his teammate. Midorima then drank from his warm red bean can, hiding his irritation at being crowded well.

Once the cart was unloaded with Kise's and Murasakibara's gifts, Kuroko was once again standing next to Takao who was taking a break off his bike. Midorima-kun had gotten comfortable in his cart, opening his legs as wide as possible now that he had the room available.

"We were supposed to go together, but he took the ticket back from me." Takao continued his talk with Kuroko. Tetsuya had learned something pretty sad. He had interfered with Midorima's and Takao's plans for today.

"What are these tickets for, Takao-kun?"

"A short comedy play performance. Takao doesn't have much interest in it, either way." Midorima answered with his one sided explanation.

"So not the point, Shin-chan! You dumped me for Kuroko-kun." Takao was grinning as he said this however. The brunette knew how much it upset Midorima that no one on their team shared his sense of humor. Takao could make a better joke than the actors Midorima liked to go see on stage. The skilled point guard still joined him to go see them though.

"You didn't seem affected when I asked for the ticket back." Midorima accused.

"I was crying on the inside! Plus you wouldn't say who it was for and I thought you had found some hot girl!" Takao accused back.

Tetsuya was letting them argue. Not working on an opportunity to mediate.

"Adding to that," Takao spoke up, not giving Midorima a chance to say something next, "When I was able to figure out who it was for, I decided to be nice and give up. It's not like I hate Kuroko or something. You go to those plays all the time, so I'll go next time."

Shutoku's miracle was just silent and thinking. Takao watched him briefly, mumbling something about emotional abuse, then looked back over to Kuroko.

"You guys have to be there soon. Get in," Takao told him. He hopped on his bike once Kuroko started climbing in, sitting next to scowling, pouting Midorima.

-2.4-

In their seats at the play, Midorima still said next to nothing to Kuroko. The phantom sixth did have questions about what they were about to see that Midorima addressed fully and faithfully. The miracle's arms were folded over his broad chest, and those narrow eyes were shut behind his glasses. Tetsuya was convinced that Midorima-kun was still pouting.

"I hope you can enjoy yourself, even though it is me here with you and not Takao-kun." Tetsuya genuinely hoped.

"Takao never shuts up while we're watching. You'll be better company." Midorima fixed his glasses but didn't let up on the pouty face. Kuroko left him alone.

Curtains opened to introduce three guys on stage, each looking quite poor and like alcoholics. Ten minutes in, Kuroko realized what Takao meant earlier. Very dry humor. Although you would never expect it given the character archetypes present. Kuroko hadn't even pretended that anything was funny. He caught Midorima, and people around him smiling a few times. These people were all older than Midorima and Kuroko.

The bluenette didn't allow himself to be bored while he watched even though he couldn't truly laugh at anything. Kuroko followed the story closely and with no time having gone by, they were both out of there.

"Do you wish to meet with the actors?" The tickets' worth suddenly grew even more. Kuroko had already realized back when Takao was still with them that this play was important. Which is why the birthday boy tried to show some semblance of enjoyment and interest. But to extend how much this meant, Midorima-kun had purchased backstage passes. Kuroko's ticket was meant for Takao, true, but he liked to think it also meant something that Midorima-kun would invite Kuroko out to this with him.

Tetsuya agreed to go meet with the actors.

After he and Midorima got their information books signed, they walked out the place together. Midorima hadn't said a single word to the actors, so Kuroko did all the talking for them both. His presence beside Midorima had shocked them at first. Soon they were warmed up to him and willing to tell him whatever he wanted to know. He mostly tried to think of questions that Midorima-kun would have asked. If maybe he wasn't still pouting.

While walking Midorima said plainly, "I have something else planned."

"What would that be, Midorima-kun?"

"There's a store up the road that I should show you." Was all he said with his hands warming in his pockets and glasses misted from the cold air.

Kuroko accompanied the miracle shooter to the store that he said would be there. Before going in, Tetsuya opened a text message that he'd just received at 4:20ish.

'Can you still be ready by six?' Akashi-kun was asking him through text.

"Midorima-kun, I need to be at Tokyo station by six."

"For Akashi." He spoke by the store entrance.

"I have to shower and be dressed before then as well."

"I won't interfere with that. But my time is still not up."

Midorima walked inside with Kuroko behind him. No one welcomed them into this book store. There were aisles of books, packed tight because this place was small. Tetsuya also didn't see anyone around. There was a register desk close to the entrance on their left. No one there either.

"They're not closed. It's just that no one shops here. The store owner is an ancient woman who likes to sleep at this time of day because she gets no business. When she wakes back up, it's time to close her store."

How were they going to buy then?

"I know how to wake her up when you find something that you like. Come back this way, Kuroko." The shorter boy was following Midorima down aisles. The bookcases here had books pushed tightly inside the cases. Kuroko began to wonder if there was a light novel section anywhere.

The tall shooter stopped abruptly at a plain, wooden door. Kuroko was right next to him when Midorima-kun opened it only a little bit.

"I once bought a lucky item from here. I didn't know where to look at the time…"

Kuroko was just staring up at him, he wondered why Midorima-kun was beginning to explain himself. That's exactly how it sounded. Kuroko just wasn't sure what needed to be explained.

"The old woman here is perverted. She has another business catering to clients only by referral."

Midorima-kun held the door open all the way, though the light was off and Tetsuya could not see everything inside. He first saw a chair.

-2.4-

Midorima told him that there were sex workshops in this place. With Tetsuya only staring blankly at him after he said that, Midorima soon explained what a sex workshop was.

"I've only been here one other time. I was shopping around for a lucky item with a friend." Tetsuya nodded when it seemed like the miracle was finished.

"The workshop is available for you to try out a toy or item before you purchase it. You don't have to try them out alone." Maybe Midorima-kun was insinuating something after pausing correctly, but Tetsuya didn't fully understand it.

Midorima was well aware that Kuroko was lacking knowledge. He wasn't showing any signs of otherwise. Midorima just told him to take a seat.

"Midorima-kun," Tetsuya called out while sitting, his chair wasn't facing the green haired miracle. "What are we doing here?" It was his first question of several to come.

"This is where you're going to get your gift," the taller teen said, then adjusted his glassware. "There should be something for even you." Midorima put down what he was holding and looked at his taped fingers on his left hand.

"I'm not sure what I would buy." Is how Kuroko responded.

Midorima didn't reply back in the time that was normal during conversation. The miracle contemplated a minute. He thought back to yesterday after he'd left Kise's and Akashi's planned gathering. He made a decision yesterday that landed them here now. He hadn't suddenly decided to do this. Everything up to this point, he had ran it by Takao. His teammate was a complete playboy, Midorima remembered concluding this soon after they met. Lately, Takao winded down on the number of girls he got with, but he hadn't completely abandoned his ways. He liked to tease that Midorima was secretly leading a playboy life as well because he was so damn hot. Takao and Midorima knew honestly that the miracle didn't sleep around. In fact, Midorima knew the next person he would likely sleep with would also become his long term partner.

Takao told him to bring Kuroko here after the play. Midorima responded that there was no way in hell. Takao then joked that Midorima was so shy.

The point of bringing Kuroko here in the end, as things turn out was for the simple reason that the miracle knew what everyone else had planned. He'd been able to deduce that the chances of Aomine having sex with Kuroko on their date was high. He wouldn't put it past the aggressive athlete at all. Kise too; the blonde wasn't as much of an imbecile that he was portrayed as. Murasakibara had a high probability too, though this was much lower than Aomine's, Kise's, and Akashi's and Kagami's chances later on. When it came to Akashi, Midorima was sure that because he himself was going to do something sexual with Kuroko, the captain of the miracles was planning to as well. Generally, he knew with accuracy what Akashi was going to do. But seeing everyone as his rivals in all this, Midorima was here because he had to compete.

"I'm going to help you figure out what to buy. You're going to use some of these items on me." The idea didn't make Midorima cringe.

After someone had suggested Fucking at their meeting, Midorima had responded angrily. An orgy would be the last thing on his list – coming right after dying – that he wanted to happen to him. Sex with Kuroko didn't seem unpleasant to him. Despite that, he had no intentions of whipping himself out and using Kuroko either. Midorima was going to turn over some of his control. But not all of it completely.

"Do these things make you hard Midorima-kun?" Kuroko had learned to say and ask these things given the kind of day he had so far.

"It does get me aroused," was all the miracle said. He knew because it happened to him before.

So far, whatever had been arousing to his old teammates also seemed to turn him on as well. Kuroko wondered if he was going to become a jack of all trades. He got out of the chair when Midorima came beside him and motioned for him to do so. Midorima took his spot.

"There are buckles on this chair used to restrain a person. You can decide if you want to use them. On the shelf over there are items that I have used or have been used on me before. You can decide what to do. If you pick up something different, I want to first approve. You follow?"

"Hai." Kuroko was a good listener despite his clueless ways. The biggest surprise to him right now was not that Midorima-kun was about to be his sex object for testing out sex toys, but that Midorima-kun was not entirely high and mighty at the moment while he, however, remained untamed as well. This paradox was real. That was the surprise.

Kuroko only became a little flustered when he held up a gag. He never had the ensuing image before, but Midorima-kun wearing this would probably be quite attractive. Was that strange?

Kuroko didn't know the names of all these items, but what Midorima had laid out was a standard leather whip (nothing that could seriously hurt, but only sting), a thick blind fold, a cock ring, a ribbon, a mask, leather vest and collar apparel, soft leather paddle, leash, nipple clamps, and lastly anal beads.

For a single visit in the past, Midorima-kun hadn't wimped out given all these objects set out. His partner couldn't have been too scarring. Plus, Midorima was here again. His first time had been good enough.

"Everything is sanitized, but wash your hands and the toy before using." Midorima advised from his black chair where he was to be toyed with. Kuroko gave him a positive response, but he stood a moment thinking about his first test. What would make sense to try first? He could not possibly know what Midorima-kun might have liked to be done to him first. He briefly recalled that Midorima had left his fate in the hands of the birthday boy.

The gag was still in his hand. Kuroko picked up whatever item his hand wanted to grab, as if there was a mind in it. His hand decided nipple clamps.

"Midorima-kun," he said when he was back in front of the miracle, who eyed the objects in his hands and then eyed him. The only toy Kuroko knew where to put was the gag. This knowledge had come from television.

Before he gagged Midorima, he asked, "How are these used?"

"You know nothing of how any of those items are used do you?"

"I'm afraid not." The nipple clamps nearly fell out of his hands.

Midorima sighed, somewhat disappointed. His schemes had fallen through the roof.

"We'll change plans. You sit back down." Midorima knew exactly what to do with all or any number of those items. "In the end, pick what you enjoyed the most."

Kuroko was in the chair when Midorima walked behind him. He was on his way back to the shelf, carrying the items Kuroko had brought over.

Several minutes later, after the sounds of shuffling and objects being moved around. Running water was heard right before. And then Midorima was in front of him in a get-up.

Wow.

Kuroko was not just being silent, he was speechless.

"Here, tie this around your eyes. All you need to do is feel, that way you will know what you like used on you."

Midorima felt no less in command than he had always been before. Tight leather pants, with loose chains, and openings that showed strength in those long legs were noticeable. It was attractive. The leather vest Kuroko saw back there was now worn on Midorima's broad chest. It was almost fitted, but it worked well with the pants Midorima was wearing to show off his amazing athletic figure. His abdomen muscles looked nothing but solid, carved with an amazing V-line. Midorima-kun had also come out of his glasses. After seeing the beauty of it all, Kuroko put on his blindfold.

"Now, I want you to stand… take off your clothes… do it faster…" Midorima was listing commands as if rehearsed. Saying them as if bored too.

"Now turn away from me." Kuroko couldn't witness any of Midorima's expression while blindfolded or with his back turned even if that should slip.

But now Midorima was showing interest. His excitement was about to escalate. First, the birthday boy felt cool leather skimming across his back like a feathers touch. It happened to him for a while. With his blindfold on, the room was not only silent (he couldn't even hear Midorima-kun breathe), but everything was dark too.

"Put your hands on the arm rest." Kuroko had to feel around for them. When his palms found leverage, the immediate the pop of leather was sounded and a sensation across his back. The suddenness scared him. Yet when there was no terrible pain, the fear was gone and all that was left was his rapid heartbeat. Now there was anticipation for what would happen next.

There was the sound again, and a sensation lower on his back this time. Nothing… then he was struck again! And again, and again, and again…

Midorima stopped whipping him, his voice coming out abnormally low and rough.

"You look good like this. But, don't be afraid because none of this is going to hurt." Midorima didn't sound gentle even as his words held that meaning.

The whip was now caressing between his round cheeks. It was doing nothing for Kuroko until Midorima started talking.

"I know Aomine was the first person you saw today, and I know what he did to you…" Of course, Kuroko was listening, the whip up his ass not forgotten. "I bet he screwed you senseless, to the point that your knees were weak, and you couldn't feel your toes, or anything for that matter, besides him cumming. You were obsessed purely with the feel and sound of his cock inside of you…" Then Midorima whipped him. Kuroko could not believe that thing didn't hurt. Not really. It only had this sting that came with each strike. It was giving him goosebumps at first. Now something else was happening. The length of it returned to his crack. But now Kuroko's legs had widened with images of Aomine present in his head. So the whip brushed against his balls a little now too.

"And what of Kise? He has girls wanting him even though he's used them many times, he doesn't give an actual fuck about them… yet I'm sure he showed you how much you meant to him, right… you begged him to use you as well, Kuroko." Kuroko heard the end and expected the hit next. But it actually came quite sudden, when Midorima didn't immediately whip him like last time. Again, something was happening.

"Murasakibara may seem infantile, but I have no doubt about what he may be capable of in the sack… you would know better than I, you're probably well studied after your date with him today, in fact I'm certain… and what might you expect from Akashi after being here with me?"

Midorima still wasn't taking things too far. Was he trying to make Tetsuya feel like a slut? The boy couldn't be sure himself, but the reality was that Midorima was turned on in his leather suit behind Kuroko. The very act of belittling got him off. And if he had the right person to do it, he got an erection when someone knocked him down a notch as well. He already knew what he wanted to do with his erection, but only after he was done toying with Kuroko.

"You should expect since we have all knocked your boots, so will Akashi Seijuuro, the captain… what do you think of him Kuroko?" He was immediately whipped. "I hope you say what I want to hear." Midorima came to tightly grip his sweating locks. By now Kuroko had acquired some arousal by Midorima's ways. So far, it had been the least stimulating type of play for him. But something was there.

His arms were shaking with Midorima strongly pressing down on his head. He spoke as soon as something came to mind, wondering if it would convince Midorima-kun to let up on his grip.

"Akashi-kun… he's strong. And he's smart, he's more kind-"

"Enough, Kuroko. Don't pretend you didn't picture him naked, that you've never desired him. Of course he's strong, but how strong? How powerful will he look to you after he's made you scream?"

Kuroko hadn't actually known what to say about Akashi. He didn't consider a lot of his personality traits before. Akashi was just Akashi. But did Midorima want him to talk about Akashi sexually? The bluenette had truly never thought about him like that.

Midorima released him, muttering, "I'm going to punish you for not imagining him like you imagined everyone else. Don't pretend you're not a slut."

The smaller boy only heard the sound of Midorima's voice, some of the things he was saying held weight… but only the ones about what the other miracles had done to him this far. Midorima's kink was possible in part due to Kise's treatment earlier. He learned that these things could purely be used for arousal and gratification, and that these things were not always about abuse. Kuroko hadn't thought about any of this stuff before this day on his birthday.

Midorima too. Shutoku's ace didn't feel bad about what he was saying. He was doing it to get his old teammate sexually interested in the last part. The truth was that Kuroko was a healthy, single (not in a relationship) human. It was his business if he wanted to take off his clothes for any and everybody. But he hadn't necessarily done that. Each of the people he had been with so far, he could trust to not hurt him. The intimate moments he was having so far was due to his own interest as well. He was just as active in all this. He wanted what happened to him. He wanted to see where Midorima could take him with all of this.

Kuroko couldn't see anything still. But his senses were becoming more attuned underneath his blindfold. He felt that Midorima-kun had moved far away. Shuffling on the shelf further confirmed his suspicions. When Midorima-kun came back, Kuroko wrists were being pulled and tied. The bondage wasn't tight and the material was soft on his wrists. It had to be that ribbon. With his hands close together, Kuroko was handicapped even more, Midorima was pulling him into a position where he was kneeling and a little bit hanging off the side of the chair. Kuroko used its back to feel a bit more sturdy though Midorima-kun's presence was right beside him and seemed to be some sort of insurance for him not falling.

The green haired miracle took in how plump Kuroko's ass looked. Quite pale too, but soon it would be pink all over. He tightly gripped his objects handle.

"Akashi is going to have you in this position – you won't be able to last a second with him inside." Midorima's paddle whacked Kuroko's ass. He hadn't calculated this detail, but having someone smack him on the bottom was a turn on for Kuroko already. Midorima didn't have to be fucking him for Kuroko to think the attention to his ass was sexy. If Midorima was about to do this to him, Kuroko's seed was about to be all over this chair, which he moaned into once Midorima struck him on the ass.

"He's going to make a mess of you, none of us can prepare you for what he will do. You can only try to keep up with him," Midorima was still putting Kuroko down, making him seem weak and inept at sex. It was still turning the miracle on.

A couple of whacks later, Kuroko was about to come any second, Midorima had put nipple clamps on him. The ace shooter didn't fail to notice how incredibly pink they were, and their sight aroused him slightly further. He used the clamps to tug on them a bit. The puny pain to them made Kuroko make an embarrassing sound. He wished for Midorima to slap him with the paddle again.

"After this, I'm going to have you do something that you'll love."

Midorima tapped the paddle against his ass.

"I know what you're actually waiting for, Kuroko," The paddle was stroked softly across the pink rear, Midorima kept with that as he continued, "I am certain about who you really want to ruin you completely. Make you crazy with lust." He then got several spaced out whacks to his backside. "You are so misbehaved. Punishment is what you like."

Midorima reached to hover over Kuroko, who was still kneeling inside the chair with the ribbon around his wrists, the top part of his body was hanging a bit off the side of the chair so he was using the back of it to stay on top the seat.

"You'll be thinking of ways for Kagami to conquer you after this." Midorima stroked the leather against Kuroko's ass again. By now, the play was genuinely doing something for Kuroko all on its own. "Kagami won't be as nice as I am. He's an animal, Kuroko." And an idiot. But it couldn't possibly be arousing for Kuroko to hear that. "You're so weak and powerless against him. Worthless."

"Midorima-kun… ah," Kuroko whispered the last part hotly once Midorima slapped the paddle to the back of him. The green haired miracle had waited a bit to do it after he heard the bluenette say his name. He didn't know, but Kuroko was trying to tell him that he would be cumming soon. Midorima was able to see that by glancing down into the seat when skinny streams of Kuroko's seed was spilling down into it.

"You're not allowed to come yet." But he didn't whack Kuroko again. It might have been his undoing if Midorima had.

The tall teen walked away elegantly. He was sporting a massive erection as well though. He had silently unzipped his pants while he'd been with Kuroko. Midorima's dick started to spill as well sometime around when he was describing Akashi with Kuroko. Midorima himself believed in the actual power and gift their old captain had. It was just as arousing for him to imagine himself being spoken to like Kuroko was.

Midorima went over to wash and dry the cock ring. It had a "cute" design; a good choice to put onto Kuroko's "cute" cock. Once Midorima retrieved the final item he decided to use, he used it on Tetsuya right away. And the sixth miracle anticipated Midorima's next action very much when he sensed something new on him. The nipple clamps weren't gone either.

"Get out of that chair." Midorima was pulling him carefully by the chain attached to both of Tetsuya's pink nipples. Kuroko listened right away, letting his tied wrists fall down to slightly rub along his own groin. There he felt more of what Midorima-kun had placed on his private.

The green miracle fell back into the chair. He made sure Tetsuya was right between his legs while he was sitting. Midorima made one of his legs raise and dangle off the side of the chair. It was his arrogant prince posture. He used his other leg's foot to touch against one of Kuroko's ankles.

Midorima's manhood remained out of his leather.

"Come forward." Midorima's leg should help to guide Tetsuya forward, but there were the clamps attached to his chest too. "Now kneel, Kuroko."

Kuroko followed whatever Midorima ordered up to this point. Now there was Midorima's dick against his lips. The miracle literally was glowing at this point. Kuroko's next action was one of the most submissive displays known to man. It was effective at getting one to reflect on their position. Midorima had once reflected this way as well.

"Use your mouth Kuroko. Don't bite, just use your tongue. Suck me as well." He further instructed these things.

Kuroko knew he was about to blow Midorima. There could only be so many things in this world that felt like skin, were warm to touch, stiff when you pushed against it, that was wet near the tip and of such a length. Kuroko's lips had determined all these qualities that lead him to discover it was Midorima's dick right here.

The desperation to do whatever it took to reach an orgasm under these conditions was high. Tetsuya had played this long, it was not his nature to stop half way through. Especially if he knew he could still make it. Without doubt.

There was a near violent reaction from the miracle scorer when Kuroko finally did wrap his lips around him. His head hit the back of the chair. He had to bite his lip harshly. Gods! He truly had succeeded in coming this far. With someone like even Kuroko. It wasn't always easy to convince him. Midorima felt great power in his persuasion and technique.

"You can do better." It was true, Kuroko wasn't the best starting. He hardly had any of Midorima in his mouth. The miracle was realistic though and not expecting deep throating off the bat. But they would get there.

Kuroko mouth clumsily slid off Midorima when his clamps were tugged gently. The pain was minor; pleasure swarmed Kuroko.

"Don't give anything but your best. Even if your best is laughable. I'm warning you, Kuroko."

Kuroko realized he didn't have to necessarily respond to anything Midorima was saying, so he kept silent. He tried using his mouth again.

"Work on controlling your breathing. Slow breaths at first, filling your lungs each time." Sucking dick 101 with Midorima. He knew what to do, of course!

Kuroko was a good listener. He didn't always understand, but Midorima-kun was being clear. He was more than halfway down the cock now, struggling only a bit to get everything more inside of his mouth.

Midorima believed there was one more incentive in order. If he was aroused enough, Kuroko would perform better. It was possible that he wasn't completely turned on by oral sex.

Midorima was unknowingly wrong. Kuroko remembered what it had felt time for someone to go down him too. His memories were making him very excited.

Yet, Midorima still did the next thing for the purpose of pushing Kuroko further. The miracle took the paddle and spanked the Seirin player at varied intervals. Midorima had labored breathing resulting from his effort, both to spank and to not lose his complete cool at the kind of attention he was getting between his legs.

He couldn't put in more effort once Kuroko successfully had him at the back of his throat. Midorima's lip began to bleed. Therefore he stopped controlling his voice. A violent tremble went through him. His choked moaning began to ring inside their corridor.

He recalled himself on his knees like Kuroko currently was. The person he had been with had not lost his control nearly as much when Midorima had been deep throating him. The guy had even managed to laugh and mock his skill when Midorima was performing at best. He obviously respected this person to a degree. Midorima should have not been undone so easily by a blow job from an amateur. This had to be Kuroko's first time.

Midorima said nothing once he was slouched in his chair, his cum sliding down Kuroko's throat. At his feet, the sixth miracle too was covered in seed, Kuroko having pulled off his cock ring sometime while Midorima-kun was spanking him. The paddle to Kuroko's backside had caused him to finish about a minute or so before Midorima.

When Kuroko's blindfold slipped and fell just enough to let one eye see, the smaller boy saw the vision of Midorima completely unguarded in the chair. Kuroko could even appreciate the sight of it, albeit without understanding completely why.

The picture of a tamed Midorima was a treasure to behold. Kuroko could hardly believe that he alone had did that to him.

-2.4-

Midorima-kun had his phone out once the two of them had made a purchase each. They were out in front of the store again.

"It's Akashi. He wants me to do something for him." Midorima's glasses were misted again by the cool air. They had been playing in the shop for less than an hour.

Kuroko just waited for Midorima to tell him what that was.

"He says to take you back to my place. He wants to pick you up from there."

"I need to have a suit Midorima-kun." Tetsuya couldn't fit into any of Midorima's clothes.

Midorima shrugged while holding his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

They were silent for a bit. The ding on Midorima's phone was then heard.

"Takao is coming." Is what he told Kuroko.

So Midorima and Kuroko were waiting for that guy to show up.

All of a sudden, Midorima was reaching into his pocket to pull out an animal key chain. It had a cute cat on it.

"Do you like these sorts of things?"

"I have some attached to my keys. I already have a cat, similar to that one."

"It's my lucky item. It's one of the few items that I don't have to carry inside my hand everywhere."

Kuroko didn't say anything.

So Midorima kept going, "Aquarius and Cancers had good chemistry for today."

"I believe that is true too. We did not fight about anything. We got along well."

"I still don't completely like you, Kuroko. Our blood types will never change, so we will never see eye to eye."

"That doesn't say anything about what happened today for us." Kuroko was staying optimistic. Midorima seemed slightly displeased about something. Kuroko wasn't going to question him just like he refrained from doing earlier. Midorima's mood must be Takao related. Kuroko could not do much about that.

Midorima realized what Kuroko was doing.

"I'm not picking a fight with you. I think that is was a good idea for us to meet under the circumstances that fate decided for today. On any other day, we shouldn't go near each other."

"You are probably right." And Midorima accepted what Kuroko had just said.

"Cancers and Scorpios were opposite for today. Takao doesn't understand how fate works, nor does he share my beliefs. He doesn't understand shit."

Kuroko smiled away from Midorima. What he basically heard is that Midorima-kun enjoyed his company today. Still, he didn't mean to be an asshole but Takao had pissed him off. Overall, this had something to do with those horoscope readings. And what that really meant is that the odds of the future were never really known. You could only try your hand. Fate either dealt you a win or a loss.

-2.4-

 **AN:**

I ship Midorima and Takao (and apparently, Midorima is an unexpected Uke ;) ), so I hope no one was too surprised by any implications. They were definitely intended. Secondly, I really hope the lemon with Midorima didn't embarrass him too much. I love his character!

Plus, in case anyone is wondering about the time frame in all this, I just want to explain that I am totally cheating. I realized as I was writing that things were becoming unrealistic with time, but I decided not to let it give me a headache. If it bothers you, just imagine time is moving at a snail's pace while Kuroko is out on his dates and that is how he is getting everywhere on time :)

2-5: AKASHI


	6. Date Day: With Akashi

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Akashi x Kuroko;** swearing; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Akashi (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

 **Edited: 3/27/17**

-Part 2.5-

The birthday boy was in the bathroom when Akashi arrived. He didn't know his old captain was in the house either; Midorima-kun told him he could shower, but not leave the bedroom afterwards. So he was standing in the middle of Midorima's bedroom when someone peeked inside.

"Hey," Takao friendly greeted through a crack in the door. He closed it after slipping safely between.

"Takao-kun." He said once the teen was inside.

"Shin-chan would kill me if he knew I was in here with you." Takao grinned widely after leaning back on the door. Midorima really couldn't stand Takao being inside his bedroom. And Takao found it hilarious! So he came in here at every chance he got.

"Takao-kun?"

Eventually Shutoku's point guard strolled over to him. Tetsuya realized he was carrying a suit now, and he wondered if he would end up wearing one of Takao's for this evening.

"I was told to deliver this here to you." He said while extending an arm out to the phantom sixth. "Akashi's down there. Shin-chan's on his way to meet him." The green haired miracle had been talking on the house phone with one of his parents. It happened almost as soon as he fumingly stepped out of the living room (he didn't like leaving Takao alone in his house), Akashi was knocking on the front door. So Takao answered and let him in.

He tried to joke a bit with the red haired captain… but in the end being here with Kuroko was a better idea.

"Ever wore something this expensive?"

"Akashi-kun brought this for me?"

"Yeah. Shoes too." he handed them over.

The items looked foreign. But Tetsuya hadn't seen very many rich _rich_ people (though most people Tetsuya knew was well off), but there was a rumor that they wore stuff like this.

Kuroko examined it as if it were a treasure. He also wondered a bit about the measurements. How did Akashi-kun know?

"That guy has pretty good taste. Wait till you see what he looks like. You'll rip off your own panties." Takao winked.

Tetsuya couldn't figure out why Takao always seemed like he was implying something each time they spoke.

Kuroko plainly brushed away the locks on his forehead, trying to make himself busy until Takao left the room, he didn't think the other teen would be staying much longer, considering how the next thing for Kuroko to do was get naked.

"I can help you look all nice for your date. Do you _want_ me to turn around?"

Kuroko stared. In his mind, he was slowly coming to the conclusion that Takao was not at all trying to keep a lid on his inner pervert.

-2.5-

"Hello, Tetsuya" Akashi-kun smiled. At first, his old captain was just standing right beside Midorima-kun. Then the slightly taller red head walked over to stand toe to toe with him. Kuroko didn't tend to look someone up and down as they approached, but Akashi _clearly_ looked so good right now that nowhere on his body should go unnoticed.

Akashi had carefully chosen a suit for himself. Kuroko couldn't tell what the designer was, Kise would know, but the bluenette understood it was foreign. Just like his suit looked. He knew that very rich people enjoyed foreign apparel. Akashi's fit male Versace suit was an original black color. Underneath Akashi had his crimson silk made long sleeve complete with cuffs of the same color at the ends. Akashi could have made things more interesting, as Kise would say, by having matching color shoes to his undershirt, but instead his feet were comfortable in black Stacey Adams. The only thing being communicated to Tetsuya was that Akashi-kun looked incredible.

It didn't look like his night would go south in any way.

Tetsuya wasn't normally shy, but he realized that his outfit complimented Akashi-kun's. He just had a lighter blue shirt and cuffs underneath his blazer. Akashi looked almost perfect. Tetsuya wondered if he pulled off his look that well.

So far today, it felt like this was his first _actual_ date. To further solidify this feeling, Akashi put his moisturized lips to Kuroko's cheek, his face turning pink. He was at Akashi's mercy already.

"Akashi," Midorima said through his teeth, not fond of public displays of affection. Not even ones in his living room. Takao roughly elbowed him in the ribs, highly amused by how Akashi and Kuroko were acting. They were going to have incredibly hot sex later on. He wished he could too.

"We can leave now," Akashi said with a frown in Midorima's direction. He knew what the other was thinking, yet he didn't let it affect him. His first priority was his phantom sixth.

"Are you ready?" Akashi asked Tetsuya. Midorima nodded on the sideline, desiring them to get out.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Instead of walking behind and following Akashi-kun out, the red head took Kuroko by the wrist and began to escort him. Akashi-kun's touch was gentle, so even as they stepped into the cold night without coats, only thing Testuya felt was the amazing warmth of kindness at the end of his arm. It enveloped his entire body quickly by the time he began to stare over at his date.

When he was pulled close to the beautiful black vehicle parked skillfully by the curb, Tetsuya took in the scent of Akashi's body for the first time. When they had been close like this in Midorima-kun's living room hall, Kuroko's visual sense had been slightly overwhelmed by the Rakuzan captain. But now that he was aware of the teen's spectacular visage, the sixth miracle needed something new to appreciate. As if Rakuzan's captain always had to be admired in a new way. Akashi-kun demanded his attention. Without even asking for it. But never needed do that anyway, ever since he became the leader of the miracles.

Tetsuya looked swept off his feet by the time Akashi opened the car door for him. He waited patiently for his phantom sixth to take a seat inside. Yet Kuroko had a moment of just gazing at Akashi's form, particularly searching his ruby irises. The slightly taller miracle returned Kuroko's long gaze and waited with an arm on the car's hood. The winter night could hardly do much to them. Akashi was literally walking fire, and couldn't be burned out by the cold. His mere presence spread it to Kuroko; powerful enough that he too didn't freeze in this weather.

"Akashi's so smooth," chuckled Takao while peeking through Midorima's window. The miracle was right beside him, with his back to the view of Kuroko and Akashi outside. If it was one thing Midorima refused, it was watching intense couples like those two out in public. Still, he automatically knew his old captain was going to rein in victory over the rest of them. And Kuroko.

But Midorima believed there still was a chance. Kuroko was just as much a rarity as Akashi at times. With enough balance, Akashi's date wouldn't totally knock the sixth miracle off his feet. Midorima genuinely held this belief.

"Kuroko looks like he needs help standing… Akashi's got him though," his teammate's voice came through, shattering Midorima's thoughts.

Akashi decided it was best to nudge Tetsuya at the waist in the right direction. When he wobbled a bit stepping off the curb, Akashi held him for as long as it took to get steady.

"Careful," was his only warning, spoken at a lower tone than usual. He gently put his lips to the side of Kuroko's head, not able to see his face.

Silently, the red haired miracle allowed him time to get into the black vehicle. After Akashi saw a seat belt in place, he closed the door. Then strutted around to the driver side to get in as well.

-2.5-

The first thing to happen was Akashi removing his suit jacket. Then because his tie was a bit choking as well, he loosened it. Only by a miniscule amount. The miracle also threaded long fingers through his brushed locks, checking the style once in the rearview. Next he turned on the car to give them some heat.

Kuroko hadn't breathed. He was stiff against the seat's back rest, his legs tightly shut. His stomach flipped at each move Akashi made in the driver seat.

There was no logic for why Tetsuya was a straight as a board, about to pop like a pink bubble.

Akashi looked over at him and examined him carefully. The miracle's striking facial features appeared to be apathetic, but he was actually wondering about what he was seeing.

"Don't lock away your true feelings. Just be yourself, Tetsuya," he smiled in a pleasant way. Because this was the old Akashi, it didn't look too alien. But that didn't mean that something wasn't strange. Whoever Akashi was now, he was not the same person of old, but not totally new. Out of everyone so far, Kuroko thought he needed to get to know Akashi the most. Learn about him.

This was his first date.

The miracle sat back, facing forward without his seat belt on. The car hadn't moved yet.

"Make sure you're comfortable. The ride won't be short."

"Aren't we going somewhere in Tokyo?"

"No, outside of Tokyo." Akashi wasn't going to reveal where, Tetsuya assumed.

Kuroko looked down into his lap, "I haven't been to a lot of places outside of the main city."

"Yes, I'm well aware you're a city boy." Now he smirked, "Not many have reason to go outside of it."

"Are we going back to Kyoto?"

"No."

"Akashi-kun, do you want to surprise me?" Tetsuya turned a bit to face the miracle.

He was smirking still as he responded, "I was hoping you anticipate and appreciate the journey more if you didn't know the destination."

Tetsuya's stomach started flipping again. He was no stranger to surprises today. Everyone had a secret in store for him today, except Momoi (though she wasn't a miracle, so maybe that's why). But… would Akashi-kun really do that to him?

No one seemed to be in his league. But obviously Akashi-kun had experience…

Tetsuya peeked from under his bangs. The captain was sitting straight, back against his seat, legs bent perfectly at the knee and parted, building on his excellent posture. Akashi wasn't much taller, but due to how he sat, he seemed to be hovering over Tetsuya as if he was a head above him in height. He continued to express apathy, his eyes resting. The miracle was relaxed. He had no worries about tonight. He'd brought Tetsuya a suit and shoes with perfect measurements. He'd kissed his date's cheek and escorted him to a _sexy_ automobile. Of course he had _experience_.

Kuroko felt he wasn't far from… showing his interest in _that_. And he had no knowledge about what it meant to be easy. For whatever reason, he was being particularly modest with his thoughts, not blunt as usual.

"I don't know anything about formal dates, Akashi-kun." So maybe he was still quite blunt.

Akashi didn't immediately say anything back. Before the miracle did respond, he slowly moved in Kuroko's direction. The miracle placed a hand behind the teen's head rest, leaning in to get nose to nose.

When Akashi finally parted his lips, Kuroko swooned, then looked shy, then he changed expression again… he wasn't used to the captain of the miracles being so close. He was very good looking and who could ignore that. Whenever Akashi was right in front of them…

"I'll show you what they're about." Perhaps things were moving fast with no build to intimacy, like his "casual" date with Kise-kun or Murasakibara-kun. And Akashi-kun was different from Aomine-kun, the miracle ace hadn't had this effect until after they were naked– then Tetsuya began to be impressed. Midorima-kun's date was hard to explain, so it was equally difficult to compare. He just knew they weren't very similar.

Akashi pressed their full lips together gently. They had an unflawed pose, pristine like marble sculptures of young lovers. There was no tongue involved. And all they understood once Akashi moved away was chemicals were activated – inside them, around them – a spark between their mouths and that continued to electrify.

Even when they were no longer touching there.

"I liked that, Akashi-kun."

The miracle captain nodded. Then he clicked on his seat belt.

"I am excited for this evening with you." Kuroko's little heart was beating quickly, as he said these things in his plain tone.

Holding the steering wheel in a single hand, Akashi opened his other one, and put it in the space between him and his original phantom sixth.

"Will you take my hand?" His scarlet irises were on the blue hues, "While we're out tonight, I want to be affectionate with you."

Tetsuya blinked slowly, mouth hanging in part. There was some confusion. But even more overpowering was a strong desire for the contact Akashi offered. He was so warm and felt good to be close to. While Kuroko had been just spending time with everyone else… _this_ was more. If it had been dates with everyone else, then this was a bigger deal. Tetsuya took Akashi's hand.

"Don't be uncomfortable…alright?"

"Hai."

They squeezed one another simultaneously.

As Akashi began driving away, he asked, "How has your day progressed with everyone?"

"A lot happened," he said in a normal way, his complete attention on their joined hands.

"I wish you would say more, Tetsuya."

"I don't know how to begin."

"Daiki was your first one, correct?"

"Hai."

"What on earth could the two of you have done so early?" the miracle captain had no idea. Akashi wasn't expecting when Aomine had texted him later on yesterday. The ace wasn't supposed to have had such an early date with Tetsuya; the Touou player said he wanted to do something at 7 in the morning, not 10, the time originally allotted to him at the meeting. Akashi thought momentarily about what the motivation could have been, but he couldn't place any ill intention. He gave Aomine the okay.

Kuroko began to talk about his date this morning.

"Aomine-kun came by after a morning run. He made me breakfast." Kuroko stopped there. It was because Akashi-kun glanced over at him when he finished the part about breakfast. It was then Kuroko realized that the only memorable part about being with Aomine had been their sex. Images of them together flashed in his head. Breakfast hadn't been bad, just edible. And that part about the morning run was such a small detail. More vivid was the point when they were naked and explicitly behaving with one another.

"Aomine-kun took everything off my bed." Kuroko tried to summarize. More details than allowed left out. Still, it had been the first thing to happen on their "date." No use in lying to Akashi-kun, Tetsuya just hoped to stay silent after that and let Akashi decide the fate of their following conversation.

The miracle watched the road for a minute with his brow arched a little. It wasn't lost on him how incomplete Tetsuya's explanation was.

"What happened with Satsuki?" Akashi had known that the pinkette would just happen to plan something around Aomine's time with Tetsuya though she had no idea. Akashi predicted that she would try to be the first person the bluenette saw.

"She took me out to a breakfast diner." Kuroko said without thinking. The truth coming out of him almost like a reflex. He wasn't really trying to be deceitful. Why it wouldn't come out that he slept with Aomine was beyond him.

"What did you do with Ryota?" Akashi briefly entertained the knowledge that Tetsuya had breakfast twice today. That could mean a number of things.

"Shopping."

"So he bought you gifts." The entire time it was like Akashi had been talking over a speaker. Not much could be learned by his unreadable expression.

"Hai."

"Tetsuya, you don't want to talk about your dates with me?" Akashi didn't sound pleased, but he didn't seem like he would be angry if Kuroko answered that he didn't want to discuss them.

"I only want to talk about us." The birthday boy wondered if he and Akashi-kun would develop past friendly terms on their date tonight. They already kissed and were still holding hands between their seats.

"Then let's focus on just the two of us." Akashi frowned as he said this.

"Perhaps if I save them for later, you will find them more amusing Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, trying to make his withholding of such information less serious than Akashi-kun probably thought it was.

"Perhaps..." Admitted the miracle. He would ask, again. Tetsuya's suspicious behavior made him wonder more.

Though Akashi had an idea about what the other 4 members had been up to with his phantom sixth.

There weren't many reasons why Kuroko might conceal what happened with the other miracles. Unless it conflicted with one of his current interests. Tetsuya wanted to focus on the present, not the past. He was making a great effort to do so.

In his short moment of silence, Akashi's lids partly shielded over his eyes like blinds halfway over a window. And he didn't take his sight off the road.

-2.5-

Midway through to their destination, they were entertaining conversation with one another. About one another.

For the sake of interest, Akashi proposed they play a game.

"How well do we know each other Tetsuya?" he asked of the boy beside him.

And Tetsuya didn't know. Most of the ride he'd been slightly turned in his seat, resting his cheek right below the head rest, just watching the miracle. Very curious about him. Akashi-kun seemed to be posing all ride, flawless enough to make the front page of those magazines Kise-kun modeled for. The slight arcs Akashi's arm made while controlling the steering wheel was his only major movement. It was like Akashi-kun hadn't blinked either. Kuroko observed him without end, and hadn't seen him do it yet.

He waited to see if Akashi would go on. But perhaps the truth was that he was mesmerized by the motion of Akashi's mouth as he spoke. The miracle's lips like the petals of a rose bud, and didn't open too wide whenever he talked.

"We should test ourselves. But before then, do you agree to my terms no matter what they entail?"

Kuroko wasn't sure about this either. With a minute to think, he came to realize that this was a test already. Of trust. Would Kuroko put faith in his Teiko captain?

"Akashi-kun… I do."

He and Akashi-kun were about to have an intimate moment. This was the way he saw it. Never before in their years of acquaintance and comradery had they been completely open. Wide open. In the past, when he met with Akashi-kun alone, it was about misdirection; to have talks about how he could be of more use. Primarily scripted dialogue between them; neither had any other concern or interest in the other. Furthermore, in the cultivation and appearance of the emperor eye, Kuroko remembered experiencing raw feelings towards Akashi and the other miracles. Back then, he felt their way of doing things was tearing him apart. Akashi-kun was the one to approach him after the match with Ogiwara-kun's team. But he hadn't recalled any fond memory of being in Akashi's company. That had been the case until now.

The universe put him in Akashi's car tonight for a purpose. There was something to salvage between them. And Seirin's 11 didn't believe he was meant to push Akashi away. No matter what ensued while on this date.

They weren't meant to talk business either. The universe was testing them. Akashi-kun probably also knew this.

Were they prepared to face each other? Know one another in a new way?

At some point, they locked gazes.

"I'm not sure when this sentiment grew inside of me. It's a desire to not disappoint you, Tetsuya." The lights from the street played over his fine features. Then he resumed, "Now that you trust me, I want to tell you that I do not plan to manipulate or humiliate you."

"I know. Akashi-kun is different now." The young captain was charming. And his new personality much more respectable. And capable of respecting.

"Perhaps." The glow revealed a comfortable smile at his lips.

Kuroko stroked the miracles hand – where they were still joined – using his thumb. They were already doing well by the universe's standards. Both a little different than before, at least.

"Say one fact about me." Akashi said after a while, beginning their game. "And I will confirm or deny it. I get a turn to do the same to you, then we rotate." Akashi rested his eyes for a bit. It was a long blink. When his pair of scarlet irises returned, he wore a hooded expression.

"You cannot lie in this game." Meaning they could not be deceitful when saying whether a personal fact was true or false. He knew Tetsuya would not do so. But the miracle had a habit of making himself clear when giving instruction. He left nothing out.

Kuroko didn't ask about the rule. He immediately accepted it because he had a strong dislike for lying. And he told himself that if either of them were to lie, it would be easily detected. One similarity between them, they were quite perceptive. And would be blunt about it. A thought came to Kuroko.

If Akashi brought up the dates from earlier…

"There is a penalty if your fact is false. However, there is no rule that you cannot intentionally give a false statement about the other. If you decide you want to be wrong, then that is fine."

Tetsuya couldn't figure out why either of them would want to say something that wasn't true. If this was a game you were supposed to try to avoid penalties.

"What is the penalty Akashi-kun?" In the end, that was what really mattered.

Akashi recognized that they would be coming upon their destination in less than half an hour, closer to 20 minutes. They would make it early to the appointment. But he planned to sit outside the place with Tetsuya for a bit. The other day he created this game, and while they waited in the meantime, it would keep them busy. Otherwise, everything was on schedule so far. The time read that they were more than halfway past 6pm. And Akashi had been early picking up Kuroko.

The bluenette only heard the soft hum of the heating conditioner at its lowest setting. Akashi's car was toasty even before that thing was switched on after they got in.

"There are two penalty options: you tell me a truth about you instead, while it is still your turn or," His line of sight found Tetsuya's, Akashi's left eye a bit more obscured so Kuroko only gazed back into a single right ruby red, "I request something of you that you cannot refuse. You will decide your own penalty, as will I when my statement is false. Do you understand, Tetsuya?" He asked in a very soft, patient manner.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko was currently reveling in the miracle captain's pleasant attitude. Without a doubt, the miracle retained his demanding presence, his imposing nature. But he didn't make an effort to make Tetsuya feel small, or in his "place."

But Akashi couldn't help if he kept a few of his bad habits. Kuroko saw through those minor things, and all the way to Akashi's intent, his true heart. Kuroko concluded that nothing there was trying to hurt him. Not trying to do the things Akashi-kun mentioned earlier.

"We should end the game after 10 statements each. Should something interfere with that quota, we," Kuroko took a moment to be content that Akashi was using an inclusive pronoun, "Will respond accordingly."

"How will we decide who goes first?"

"You have special privileges for today. You decide, Tetsuya."

"I want to make the first statement." He was pleading a little.

"Sure."

Kuroko sighed deeply. His eyes slowly opened afterwards, filled with determination to show how much he'd learned just from watching Akashi and being with him little under an hour.

"Akashi-kun is taking me to dinner."

The miracle looked unamused, but nodded, then, "That's right."

Kuroko had a number of possible statements to make in his head already. All true ones. For him, he understood the game as a way to test what they knew about the other just as Akashi said. Planning a dinner date matched perfectly with the type of character Akashi was.

"Tetsuya does not find me attractive tonight." said Akashi on his turn.

Kuroko had not forgotten the game's instructions so quickly, but he was stumped then. Akashi-kun was intentionally being false, had to be… the birthday boy hadn't ceased staring or passing glances his way all night. Akashi had to know this.

"That isn't true."

"Give me a request." Something changed on Akashi's expression when he revealed his chosen penalty, a look not noticeable by Kuroko yet.

But one immediate request came to his mind.

"Akashi-kun can't try to be wrong again."

Now it was the young Rakuzan captain's turn to be stumped. Why would Tetsuya request such a thing? As per instruction, Akashi could not refuse him. It was entirely correct that Akashi had been wrong on purpose. He wasn't ignorant enough to miss how the bluenette couldn't look away since laying eyes on him back at Shintarou's place. Secretly, Akashi watched back. Just better at hiding it apparently. However, it was 'adorable,' even to Akashi that his phantom sixth was trying to play the game with strategy.

Sadly, it also must be that Tetsuya didn't comprehend the true value of the penalties.

Perhaps further into the game, he could still make a false statement intentionally, under the guise that he didn't actually know it to be false. That way, Akashi could get away with being penalized again. He desired to see how far the sixth miracle would go with his requests… but the red-head would not do it. In no world would Akashi go back on his own word. He'd continue to play by the rules that he created and Tetsuya agreed to.

Now, he was _hoping_ that he'd played his cards right and that the evening would go as planned. On the contrary, things were starting to rely more on the blunette's decisions and actions.

Akashi devilishly smirked over at Kuroko and nodded in interest at the request. Kuroko returned the nod. Then he began his second turn.

"Akashi-kun has been on many dates." Kuroko wasn't sure about this, but he did suspect it to be true. He couldn't imagine that it was not.

"False. Penalty?" The miracle was glad Kuroko had not given a statement that he was _certain_ to be true.

"Request." He was curious as to what Akashi-kun would ask of him. Also, it could have been his polite, respectful nature at work. Do unto others what you want done unto you. A request for the both of them then. That way they were even.

"You must intentionally give false statements for the rest of the game."

It had been a mistake. Why on _earth_ would Akashi-kun want him to do that? Now everything would result in a penalty… and how much was he going to learn about Akashi-kun now? Kuroko could only say what he absolutely knew about Akashi. He could change a truth into a negative, so it would become false. Or merely give a false fact. And then the penalties again, he would either end up telling Akashi-kun a lot of truths about himself or asking for multiple requests.

What sort of things might Akashi-kun request of him further along?

As of now, Kuroko already made 2 statements, and his 1 penalty: he had to be wrong about Akashi for the rest of the game. Akashi only made 1 statement, and he too had a penalty: only say truths about Kuroko… unless he wasn't sure about whether something was actually true. If he wasn't certain, then he wasn't being intentional, and it was fair game. As per their agreement to be honest with one another. Tetsuya didn't have as many options. Naturally, Akashi felt as though he was the leading man once more.

It was Akashi's turn to give either a certainly true statement, or one of which he wasn't sure was true or false.

"Something happened during Tetsuya's earlier dates that he wishes to hide from me."

"..hai."

It had been Kuroko's own fault for bringing the subject immediately into the game. But there might be a way for him to steer the game away from the date topic. Perhaps on his next turn, there would be a chance.

"Akashi-kun is not the youngest to ever be captain of the Rakuzan basketball team."

"False. Penalty?" Akashi looked to have pride in his chest at that very well known false statement.

"I will tell you a truth." Kuroko chose. Now maybe he could interest Akashi in something different about him, something that didn't necessarily connect to his earlier dates.

"Go on." Akashi was quite interested to hear it.

Kuroko squeezed their joined hands, "I really like tongue kissing."

Akashi laughed shortly. He had an idea about what Tetsuya was trying to do. But also, his phantom sixth might be trying to lead him on. They had yet to get a taste of each other.

It was his turn to make his third statement.

"Tetsuya wishes to share a passionate tongue kiss with me."

"Hai.."

Kuroko considered that his plan worked, and he was grateful for it. But he wouldn't insult Akashi's intelligence. The other was neither gullible or naïve. Not by any means. So it was more likely the case that Akashi was choosing to play along.

Kuroko used his tongue to wet his lips before he took his turn.

"Akashi-kun is a bad kisser." That couldn't be right.

"False." There was no longer a need to ask for the penalty. From now on, Tetsuya was receiving them until the game's completion.

"Give me a request Akashi-kun."

The miracle pulled into a parking lot as Kuroko was saying this. And let Kuroko's decision for a request hang in the air. Though Akashi had already predicted the penalty the birthday boy would choose. The red head would have done the same in Kuroko's position.

When the vehicle stopped, they were in a vacant parking space, and an equally vacant lot apart from just a few empty cars. The building – their destination – was actually behind Akashi's Lexus so neither could see it when looking out the front window. The view from the front was just a large field with grass low cut and as calm as a meadow. There was a nice view of the dark sky on the horizon, complete with stars shining at different intensity, but all working to produce a soft glow inside of the automobile.

"Tetsuya," Akashi whispered out as he began his soft spoken request, "allow me to demonstrate how well I can kiss."

"Yes." Kuroko answered to the request, despite not being able to refuse it either way.

A click signified that Akashi-kun was removing his seat belt. But then he didn't just force his body and lips to Kuroko's. What happened was that their hands fell away from their participating hold, Akashi used both hands to slip his tie all the way off his neck, undo the first several buttons of his silk dress shirt to modestly reveal his defined collar and the very top outline of his pecs.

What began as a strip show, ended in betrayal as Akashi didn't show anything more of his body. Rakuzan's captain leaned into the section between their seats. Didn't go further. By only the fix of his scarlet gaze, he made Tetsuya lean in the remainder of the way.

His immediate reward for good behavior came when Akashi-kun finally opened Kuroko's lips using his tongue, meeting with no resistance as he pushed inside.

Very relieved to be at this point, Kuroko already began with his touchy hands. There was no power or drowning sensation like his prior kisses contained. The only thing yet was he and Akashi-kun now able to get a good taste of one another.

Kuroko's hands were tracing the ripples and definition he had yet to discover beneath Akashi's silk shirt. The miracle didn't stop Kuroko even as the birthday boy rubbed over his abdomen, the area right above the belt of his slacks.

Kuroko's thin finger pads managed to dip down, behind Akashi's belt and tease the bulge in Akashi's boxer briefs. Akashi's swift hand caught him around his wrist before Kuroko could get too far below the waist.

With his wandering hand bound and Akashi still kissing him, mostly just sucking and tracing Tetsuya's lips, Kuroko now reconsidered his earlier assessment of Akashi's character. How could the guy be so cruel?

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya had a moment to speak as the miracle broke away from the shallow kiss.

"Are you satisfied by that?" Akashi's sight on Tetsuya's mildly bruised lips as he spoke. The miracle captain had just run a trial. He gave Tetsuya only a bit of what he was actually capable of. The captain's interest had been to gauge what sort of tongue kissing his phantom sixth had grown accustomed to. With only this small test, he'd arrived at a conclusion.

"No." It was an honest answer. But he wondered if Akashi was trying to leave more to be desired.

Akashi sat all the way back in his seat, moon and star lights gracing over his appearance as he sat still and forward, wearing a deep frown.

"My turn, Tetsuya." The game was still young, Akashi thought.

After that dissatisfying performance, Kuroko knew what else needed to be done. He would not let Akashi-kun try something like that again. And Akashi's reserved attitude was no longer charming, but maddening. Akashi-kun was aroused below his belt. Yet no amount of lust was expressed. It wasn't fair that this type of composure existed.

"Tetsuya has not taken off his clothes for the other miracles today." Of course, Akashi had suspicions by now about whether Kuroko was romantically or sexually involved with the others. At the end of the day, he genuinely did not know this about Tetsuya. He jumped ahead of himself a bit because there _was_ one thing he was certain of after kissing Tetsuya. The sixth miracle had at least gotten that far with the others.

The way he was acting like a feline youth in heat from the moment they greeted, there was no way he'd gone throughout his day an innocent and a virgin.

"No." Kuroko denied the statement's truth, confirming Akashi's suspicions. It didn't make him nervous about how Akashi would respond either. Kuroko would just have to accept what his date decided.

"I see."

Bloodlust unknowingly flashed in Akashi's eyes, the golden hue awakening in his left one.

"What do you want to do, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko assumed the game was still in motion.

"Tell me another truth." Akashi said, vision obscured, but Kuroko still searched for scarlet eyes.

The strange thing was that it was Akashi-kun's turn to reveal a truth about himself. And Kuroko forgot this too.

They were excited for the next event to unfold.

"I liked having sex with each of them..." Kuroko said as if possessed. No longer playing this game like he originally wanted to: to avoid Akashi-kun finding out about what he did.

And his past captain didn't like what he learned. He believed he was in an advantageous position because he had the lattermost time (Kagami was furthest from his thoughts). Like back in middle school, he wouldn't be outdone by any of the miracles. And he needed a way to get back on top of things.

Without revealing too much of what he was feeling, Akashi pressed on with their game… a game destined to end prematurely.

"Your turn." He announced, not forgetting the turn count at least. Akashi had made his 4th statement just then. Tetsuya had to make another one now, his 5th one.

Kuroko didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to talk normally now. But the atmosphere was different, not as "affectionate," or romantic as before. But they were very open. At least was true for him. Kuroko was very vulnerable.

"Akashi-kun likes that I've had sex with the other miracles." Apparently, Kuroko was still possessed.

"False. Now decide your punishment."

"I… Akashi-kun?"

"Tell me what you want done to you."

Kuroko knew Akashi was not the same as before. Kuroko's admission awakened some sort of foul emotion inside of the miracle captain. Akashi's tone more stern, less pleasant compared to before. And Kuroko knew he wasn't entirely himself either. It upset him that he revealed those details without meaning to.

"Tell me what you want, Akashi-kun." Yes, he felt like he was in the _wrong_. Despite being a healthy, single male who had the right to do what he wanted with his body – as was true for anyone in his predicament – the feeling that he should not have made those decisions didn't go away. Actually, they were entirely new feelings only after sitting here, in front of the exceptional _leader_ of the miracles. He felt as if all prior decisions were poor ones.

And now asking Akashi to do what he pleased to him was the only good decision yet.

Akashi clutched both his wrists with a single hand, and ordered, "Do not disobey me, Tetsuya."

When Akashi-kun kissed him again, Tetsuya was gazing into a pair of distinct pupils. He understood what was happening now. But wouldn't fight back.

Right now, Akashi-kun's kiss felt amazing.

His wrists were bound by Akashi the entire duration of the kiss. They were up above his skull on the head rest. Emperor Eye Akashi used his other hand to grope and fondle the hardness directly between the bluenette's legs. Kuroko was gyrating into it, while his tongue danced and could hardly keep up with Akashi's. Then Akashi's tongue fell away and he used it against Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko turned as much as he could to allow abundant access.

Then Akashi ripped the buttons on Kuroko's sky silk shirt off. There was no belt on his slacks (unlike Akashi-kun's), the bottoms fitting perfectly to Kuroko's hips and waist. The button on his slacks too was ripped apart. His naked body almost available for Akashi's eye to see.

After multiple hard sucks and bites to Kuroko's lips, they were now swollen and red, not pink like all the times before. The miracle took a moment to behold the sight of his territorial advancement.

"Take everything off." He commanded after a thick silence. All tatters of Kuroko's attire were removed at Akashi's word.

Again, Akashi would not stand for missing an inch. He would be sure to touch everywhere possible.

"Get in the back." Akashi ordered, his words not striking fear in Kuroko. Even as they sounded that way before, he didn't allow himself to be afraid. Or turned off.

If he was to imagine sex with Akashi-kun, it would hardly be any other way.

Akashi used the car doors to get in back while Kuroko was left to climb over the seats, waiting in a kneeling position as Akashi-kun sat in the seat next to and opposite of him.

Akashi used a hand to gesture for Kuroko to come closer. Eventually, the birthday boy was kneeling over him, with the miracle between his legs and against the back seat. Kuroko had to hold himself up with his hands on either side of Akashi's stoic expression, but soon he let them slide down further to hold Akashi's shoulders and chest. This was required when the captain of the miracles fondled the erect cock between his legs, causing Kuroko to go weaker in the legs and knees.

All he did was let Akashi play with him, weakly grinding into the warm palm. Imagining how it would feel to rub directly against Akashi-kun's arousal.

Akashi's next order was breathed into Kuroko's chest, right beside one of his pink nipples, "Let's keep playing." Akashi decided to put a spin on their game onwards from here.

Kuroko understood it was Akashi's turn. And now the miracle would say only what he knew to be true about the birthday boy.

Akashi's hand was still on Kuroko's manhood. "Tetsuya wants to cum on my car seat tonight."

"Hai!" it was a soft shout against the top of Akashi's forehead. The bluenette rocked faster into the calloused hand.

"Show me all your desires, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he began to pull his belt loose from his pants. Kuroko obeyed as he licked his lips seeing Akashi folding down the waistband of his briefs.

Kuroko proceeded with his turn. He still had to be wrong and be penalized. But that's what he wanted. Penalties were precious.

"Akashi-kun doesn't want me to suck on him."

"False…" Akashi's composure cracked a bit as his manhood rose outside his slacks and briefs.

There was no need to ask what Akashi wanted. Kuroko was now just awaiting command.

"Put your wonderful, wet lips around me." Akashi used his tongue on the shape of Kuroko's mouth, tasting his natural flavor. And Akashi would relish in the taste of his own erection as well, once his essence was on Tetsuya's plump lips.

Kuroko kissed down Akashi's chest, and on the way pulled apart buttons, letting himself see the hard chest and muscle that lead down to a thin red line of hair and a full, hard dick. While Akashi was warm throughout, the temperature at his groin was so hot. Kuroko took the swollen base in one hand, first tasted a bit of Akashi's ejaculate at the tip and then began sucking him inside the moist cavern. His excitement to have his past captain fucking him was evident by the precum dripping tears at his own erection.

Very quickly, Kuroko's saliva was all over Akashi's cock and his balls. He was deep throating but mixed it up with sucking midway back to the tip. Akashi marveled at the skill. And he used one of his strong hands to yank Tetsuya's head off him with one tug.

They shared a long, almost tender kiss, consisting of Akashi pushing to the back of the bluenette's throat with his own tongue. After savoring his flavor mixed with Kuroko's, Akashi turned the teen loose to allow him to go back to his blow job. Which Kuroko immediately did, drunk off the taste and feel of Akashi's erection.

With his Emperor Eye still activated, Akashi sat back and watched. Despite how his earlier actions seemed, he was not going to be unnecessarily forceful during their first time. He was not going to treat Tetsuya like an object.

One current misconception that others may have about him is that he had simply returned to his old self. That could never be the case. Emperor eye Akashi was prominent and he lived with that side of himself every day. That part of him was capable of things that Akashi prior to Emperor Eye was not. And Emperor Eye was not a curse; just as it was understood to not be a weakness.

Recently, he learned Emperor Eye Akashi makes itself known during sex. It wouldn't rest until Akashi was satisfied.

Kuroko sensed his former miracle captain slide down in his seat, and a broken sign escaped from his mouth. It appeared Akashi-kun was struggling to hold back an orgasm that would give Kuroko a mouthful.

Kuroko gave a final wet kiss, using his tongue, to Akashi's tip before he stopped sucking all together.

"Akashi-kun…" Tetsuya whispered against Akashi's dripping manhood, rubbing it to his cheek and mouth.

"Tetsuya loves using his mouth. You want to make me weak..."

"Hai. Akashi-kun doesn't want to push his hard member inside me." He was stroking up and down the shaft with a few of his fingers.

"Hm..."Akashi used his amazing hands to hold his date's face and caress both cheeks. He gave him a quick kiss too, on his semen covered lips.

"What does Akashi-kun want me to do?"

"Spread lubricant on me." He sat back again, instructing Kuroko to reach inside the glove compartment to get the bottle. Meanwhile, Kuroko's butt was naked and accessible as it was bent and directly between the two front seats. The miracle's irises glowed before he softly tapped Kuroko's rear. Akashi knew when he was finally buried inside Kuroko, he'd struggle to keep himself together. He was relying on Emperor Akashi to help him maintain good stamina.

"You've done this, I presume." Akashi was holding a rubber pack between his fingertips. Kuroko was back to him, sitting in his lap.

"Hai." The bluenette took the protection from him. "Akashi-kun has done this as well."

"Remember, you have to be wrong on your turn." And he smirked. But Kuroko already knew now. Akashi wasn't a virgin either.

Kuroko paused their game for a bit to put a condom over the thick erection and used the lube. Akashi held him in a tight embrace as he did this, aroused merely by his phantom sixth's touch. He would do everything in his power to last at least more than 5 minutes inside.

He made Kuroko turn into a kiss as he was lubing Akashi's condomed member.

After being lubricated well, Akashi experienced the agonizing moments of anticipation. Tetsuya did not slide down on him with hurry. As the blue haired teen finished, he began to get in a position that better allowed for Akashi to thrust while sitting all the way back. And on the other hand, Tetsuya wouldn't be allowed to do much but circle or rock his hips.

Kuroko grabbed around the back of the front seat, holding tightly and pressing the top of his chest against it. Behind him, Akashi-kun was thrusting three lubed finger inside of him, preparing Kuroko's small entrance for penetration.

Kuroko Tetsuya just knew he was about to have amazing intercourse.

He was producing small whines as Akashi-kun's lubed fingers made repeated contact with his prostate.

"Akashi-kun..." Yes, Kuroko was impatient with having just fingers now. He wished there was some way to bypass and go straight to just fucking without there being terrible pain.

Akashi's digits slipped out of Kuroko's moist entrance.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Sit down on me." He gripped the base of his dick. The other hand lying next to him on the seat. It was clear that he expected to be pleased.

Kuroko's coming down on him happened so slow, too slow for his liking. He controlled Emperor Eye Akashi who immediately wanted to rule over this crucial moment.

Kuroko was teasing the tip at his entrance, only because it aroused him. And sat all the way down on Akashi's amazing, hot length. Behind Kuroko, Akashi struggled to not ejaculate. But he saw the back of his lids when Tetsuya moved in rotations on him.

"Akashi-kun feels so good," he said while biting one of his fingers.

"Tetsuya loves being fucked." Emperor Akashi was keeping the red head miracle frozen while Kuroko moved in small motions over his hard length. His phantom sixth was gripping him so tight.

"Hai…" his eyes were pressed into the back of the head rest. He circled his hips some more, but switched to rocking when Akashi-kun suddenly embraced him from behind.

Regular Akashi was quite lost in the feel of this blue haired teen.

With a hooded expression, Akashi allowed for Tetsuya to bring them both closer to the edge. How was it possible to face something this intense?

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko moaned past the fingers in his mouth. Soon he felt the complete thrusting motions into his ass, and against his sensitive spot with enough force to produce a few violent shudders throughout his body. He also reached back to put a hand in the middle of Akashi's naked chest. With this leverage, he was able to ride Emperor Akashi backwards.

"Tetsuya," he called Kuroko's name in return. But Akashi allowed himself to be pressed back against his seat, Tetsuya moving on him, the boy having abandoned his sense, just wanting to feel ecstasy.

Right before he could ejaculate, Akashi laid Kuroko down on the back seat, getting right on top of him. It involved the birthday boy crawling out of his lap and helping the red head teen pull off his bottoms, so then Akashi could lay down with him.

Akashi's underwear and slacks were tossed up front. In his full blown nudity, he could now grind his body length against Tetsuya's.

And only their passionate kissing could hush the resulting sounds of pleasure and escape.

Akashi's erection slipped up the tight entrance again, but it felt very different. Like swimming freely within a deep pool of water.

"Yes...yes…"

"You look...insatiable. You need more?"

"Yes…" Kuroko spread his thighs as much as he could manage in the back seat of a Lexus.

"This is all you needed..." Akashi used one hand to grip the handle on the car door and the other hold apart the thighs that Kuroko opened to increase the intensity of their sex. The miracle captain hadn't stopped for a second. Each thrust transitioning well into the other to create a hard, moderate pace. Again Akashi teased the actual skill he was capable of. But even more so, his body looked amazing in slow motions.

"I needed this," Kuroko was pleased to agree, grabbing hold of Akashi's slim waist in his shaking palms.

Akashi looked down at him with another stoic expression in place. To him, he'd managed quite a feat in only one date. Akashi Seijuuro didn't dive straight into sex just because he had the opportunity to do so. Up to this point, his dating life consisted of a close number of people he could count on one hand. Each of whom he went out with numerous times. And even though these people were close as he described, he hadn't had sex with each of them. Only two. And besides that, very few casual sex encounters. None of those people he had taken out on a date once.

Tetsuya was not a stranger. He was not a close friend. This comrade of old, this was his rival, and someone he shaped and mentored to be so skilled at misdirection. He had respect for this blue haired one as well. Of course he did.

It was slightly shocking, then, when Akashi was suddenly overcome with ambition to make Tetsuya worship him in this moment. Have him come to believe that he was experiencing the best sex with someone who was one of a kind and could not be matched.

Akashi's Emperor actions came as his alternative persona rose completely out of the water and descended with the purpose to make a lasting impression on the sixth miracle. Claim a part of him.

The two were near their orgasms.

Yet, Akashi did not pound into Kuroko's body. The careful, controlled rolling of his square hips down into Tetsuya's made them both feel as though they were approaching death, reaching for the light each of them. They were gradually ascending higher and higher.

Kuroko's soft cries hushed by Akashi's tongue.

And while Akashi sweetly fucked him -and very slowly- the heels of Kuroko's numb feet dug into the firm rear, and his short nails clung to the strong muscle and bone of the red haired miracle's back. Then Kuroko's hands grasped Akashi's shoulders when the teen stopped his deep thrusting to gaze down at Kuroko's dazed expression. It wasn't long that Akashi gave him an oddly timed look before he instantly sank all the way back inside.

Now they both felt near the brink.

"Hurry, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said through rasped breathing. The phantom sixth was desperate to end the torture. Incredible torture.

"Soon… you've made me addicted to the feel of you."

Akashi finished him in 3 equally paced thrusts, each of the same depth. And true to his promise of affection throughout this date tonight, Akashi gave him a few loving kisses as Kuroko climaxed hard. A single intense orgasm for tonight.

And Akashi was repeatedly pushing his erection inside while kissing Tetsuya, but also while those pink walls were pulsating around him deliciously.

Akashi ejaculated into his condom not too long after, his hips flush against Kuroko's ass while he held his breath and focused relieving every inkling of his spraying seed.

It was a small miracle that his contraception stayed in place.

Akashi managed to gracefully pull out, his straight posture displaying that strength remained in his body and even while his climax fascinated and pleased him greatly, Akashi expressed nothing facially. His Emperor eye still awake and studying the spent body beneath him.

Tetsuya's face was turned away, and he held his flat breast area, which was quickly rising and falling.

Their rut had produced a completely worn out birthday boy.

-2.5-

"Akashi-kun. I like these."

"Good. Then let's finish up."

"Where to now?"

"My time with you has went beyond what I planned, but that should be fine. As you said. Where do you have to go next?"

"Kagami-kun said he'd call me tonight. I don't know when that will be. If you take me home then I can wait until he figures out an arrangement. "

"If you wish, I don't mind remaining with you until he makes the call."

"When will Akashi-kun be going back to Kyoto?"

"Tomorrow. Someone I know invited me to stay the night."

"Someone I know as well?"

"I wouldn't guarantee it."

"Akashi-kun will enjoy the remainder of his night. He hasn't been satisfied."

"Not true. I've enjoyed you greatly, and you were my supper for the evening."

"Akashi-kun didn't like his seafood special."

"It was edible. Did Tetsuya enjoy his rice plate? You didn't each much of it."

"It was too much. But it was good."

"You asked for dessert despite not eating all of your meal. That was a bit rude. The chef does not hand make his deserts like he does the dinner on the menu."

"Sorry, but I couldn't eat all of it."

Before Akashi's next sentence could come, Kuroko's ringtone blared inside the couch room. This was a comfortable area for special guests at this restaurant, the owner a family friend of the Akashi's. Usually the people allowed here were fat or old businessmen wanting to drink and talk freely while also being entertained by pleasurable company or services. None of which Akashi and Kuroko requested.

"Hai, Kagami-kun. See you soon."

When Kuroko put his mobile device away, Akashi was getting off the arm of the soft suede couch. Tetsuya was right beside him, sitting on the seat level of the furniture.

Kuroko took Akashi's offered hand, rising out of his proper, straight sitting position. He stayed holding Akashi's hand within his own when he was standing.

The two of them watched each other for a bit. Leveled slightly above due to the small difference in height, scarlets - much like the lighting in the large recreation room - met oceans. Two pairs of full lips met in a similar way.

After their kiss, Akashi said, "Happy Birthday, the original, only, and true phantom sixth. " Then he escorted them out the arch way.

-2.5-

 **AN:** Why do Kuroko and Akashi sound like robots? Dunno. Don't ask me. *crying laughter*


	7. Date Day: With Kagami

Part 2 Warnings: **M** rating; **all GoM x Kuroko; Kagami x Kuroko** ; a little fluff; ultimate uke Kuroko

Chapter warnings **: M** rating; **Kagami x Kuroko;** swearing; explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke series and I gain no profit from this work of fiction.

Date Day: With Kagami (Happy Birthday Kuroko!)

-Part 2.6-

Kagami Taiga was obediently waiting for his best friend after the town turned dark. The player wasn't doing much at all while waiting. It was more than chilly out but he was being an absolute trooper because he'd already called Kuroko and said he would be waiting _outside_ of their meeting place. Kagami knew the boy was still out somewhere with Akashi, so he wasn't even about to call again. It's not like he was scared of Akashi. The miracle captain was intimidating and that was just the truth. But after Seirin beat Rakuzan, he was turning out not to be an entirely evil ruler dude.

Kagami was almost frost bitten when some sleek black vehicle pulled up in front of the restaurant. Maybe some rich old guy had unhealthy cravings so Kagami wasn't entirely put off by it.

Akashi Seijuuro opening his rider's door, stepped out and looked like Japan's most eligible bachelor, which nearly floored Kagami. Also, why only now did he realize this car was a freaking Lexus? When Kuroko Tetsuya stepped out too, following Akashi's lead, Kagami felt some type of way about it. Not angry, not happy, nor neutral!

"Are you all set from here Tetsuya?"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was turning to ask his teammate something. He was only going to need something from Akashi if Kagami needed something. Like a ride.

The red head was too dense to figure out what was happening. Akashi and Kuroko were looking at him and waiting.

He blinked, "Uh I – I can take it from here." Something told him to say that. Fortunately, it wasn't a total moron response.

Kuroko smiled at the determination on his red head best friend's face.

"Thank you for tonight, Akashi-kun."

"It was not bad for our first date. Let's not wait too long for another one."

Kuroko waved once Akashi got back in his car. Then he was no more; he rode away, his fine conditioned motor not screaming or groaning when he pulled off, the only proof of his recent presence: the vision of his vehicle disappearing into the horizon.

Kagami didn't believe it had all been real after that though.

"Kuroko, let's get going." He'd be an icicle in a hot minute.

"Good thinking Kagami-kun." Tetsuya was bundled warmly in his coat that he'd had all day, but even he felt the winter's frosty temper. It wasn't very friendly.

-2.6-

"Kagami-kun, it's freezing." He said as he realized it was taking longer than usual to get to the ace's apartment.

And that's what Kagami was going for. Taking the long way to get to his place so that whatever was happening there would be all set for when they did got there. Kagami wasn't trying to mess anything up.

But to be attentive to Kuroko's comment, Kagami just shrugged with his hands in his coat pockets, then looked down over at Tetsuya by his side.

"I think I went the wrong way, or something," he lied, crimson irises darting to the ground covered with a thin layer of snow as he did. When his vision returned to Kuroko, the birthday boy really did look cold… Kagami somehow managed to warm up after walking a bit beside Kuroko. Maybe the fiery athlete felt like a bit of a dick for having Kuroko out in this weather, but he wasn't able to figure out where else interesting enough to take them this late without missing the surprise that the Seirin team planned (and yes, Kagami constantly reminded them about it). Kuroko would like that kind of attention.

"If you're cold, you can walk closer to me…or you know, whatever you decide." Kagami struggled to phrase his real offer.

Kuroko seemed to get it. And like a true shadow, he followed right beside Kagami in perfect sync. Their sides were almost glued. Although, now Kagami looked red in the face. Nervous despite this being what he tried to ask for.

"Why don't you have gloves?" the taller player noticed when their right and left hands were hands were touching, not holding as they walked.

"I lost them."

"Oh, and Akashi couldn't buy you any?" He asked with irritated expression, eyes narrowed. "And what about that asshole? That _aho_." Now Kagami was pissed.

"They didn't know."

"So?" They hadn't asked either, apparently.

He wondered how well everyone had treated Kuroko today. Kagami would seriously follow up with any and all of those guys if they had been anything but nice to the bluenette today. Kuroko fucking deserved all the kindness in the world.

He pulled Tetsuya's hand in his, warming it within his palm. Once Kuroko stared up at him, wearing his version of shock, Kagami tried not to freak out.

Kuroko looked at each of their hands joined together. To him, it was precious.

"This is nice Kagami-kun."

"Yeah…" Did Kuroko really have to talk about it?

"I don't mind if it takes longer to get there. Are we lost?" Kuroko wondered that a long time ago, only mentioning it now.

 _Dammit_ , Kagami cursed himself. Then his phone was ringing. It succeeded in startling the both of them, but they squashed the urge to jump away from beside one another.

Kagami answered.

"Is it ready?" Then looked caught red handed.

Kuroko blinked. His large blues observed as Kagami looked directly at him, and then forward in rapid succession. The birthday boy wondered if Kagami-kun was scared. Maybe he saw something, so Kuroko looked around too.

"Alright, we'll be th- I'm on my way!"

"Kagami-kun?"

Seirin's 10 hung up his cell. He buried it back inside his pocket.

"Don't worry. I just had to answer that. It had nothing to do with anything."

"Okay."

Kagami sighed. Absolutely relieved.

"C'mon, I'm going to take us this way. It should get us back on the right street." Kagami said, quite determined to find out where the hell they were. Or at least get them back on track before something tragic happened.

He needed to get his best friend to this surprise party before he spilled.

-2.6-

After the rest of his team – air head Kiyoshi-senpai included – left Kagami's big apartment, Seirin's ace immediately started to pick up around his house. He hated a messy place. Kagami was a secret house maid.

Refraining from straight pulling out his duster and cleaning spray, Kagami quietly swept up confetti while Kuroko was using his bathroom. The red head let himself relax a bit. He had to stop thinking momentarily about what he'd planned for the rest of the evening in order to do that. He didn't want to be shaking like a total idiot by the time he got around to doing something to his best friend.

Kuroko was so quiet in everything he did, the taller male walked right into him while sweeping. Oddly, Kuroko hadn't said something right before it happened that would help to prevent them colliding into each other.

"Damn it, Kuroko!" It was just his first response for when they were in situations like this together.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. But you walked directly into me on your own."

"I can't ever fucking see you that's why!"

"Do you need glasses? You should try to take care of that soon."

"This has been happening since we met! Shit, don't you ever have something normal to say?"

"I don't understand, Kagami-kun. I was helping you clean for some time now. Maybe I should have cleaned more noticeably. I didn't know you had an eye problem."

"Bas – I – I don't need…" his words died slowly. It was because he realized how much he was currently fucking things up. He and Kuroko weren't supposed to bicker tonight. It had been on Kagami's agenda when planning this.

Kuroko was standing still in front of him. His eyes were on the floor, but he didn't look sad. Maybe his attention was just on some of the mess Kagami had to clean up.

His best friend gently pushed him aside, saying, "Let me just get this floor together. Go relax in front of the TV or something alright?"

Kagami just swept past him afterwards, not picking up on whatever could have been said in response. Kuroko let himself be pushed to the side though and he didn't protest Kagami's wishes.

The birthday boy used his lack of presence to lie to Kagami just now. Given that Kuroko was in some moderately fresh clothes, on the account of Akashi's kindness, Kuroko had actually went to the bathroom and used Kagami's shower. For some reason, Kagami-kun didn't notice the blunette's damp head of hair, nor the fresh scent permeating off Kuroko's body even after walking directly into him. When he first met Kagami, Kuroko learned how keen the ace's sense of smell was. Kagami had to be fairly distracted to not smell that Kuroko was freshly showered. The boy had just put back on all of his clothes after drying off.

Tetsuya sat down on the floor in front of Kagami's large screen and did what had been asked of him politely.

Kagami later said he wanted to take out the trash with all the things he'd cleaned up inside. He left and returned shortly without Kuroko actually missing him. When he got back, Kagami said he then wanted to go get something from his room and change into more comfortable clothes. He too ended up showering while out of sight.

Seirin's 11 was playing with the remote when Kagami got back. He was flipping through channels after every few seconds of pausing. Because Kuroko didn't watch much TV – what he did watch of it, he managed to learn something that was useful later on – he looked completely bored by it. This was what Kagami could tell. Kuroko looked normal through anyone else's eyes.

"I can heat us up something, Kuroko. Or I can order something… or whatever you're feeling should happen. Are you hungry or something?" Kagami strung words together, not making complete sense to Kuroko.

"I don't want anything, Kagami-kun." He decided to answer the last question.

Kagami thought that Kuroko wasn't paying much attention to him, so he stealthily stepped to the side and back, going through a combination of these until he was standing with his back to the kitchen. Still watching Kuroko for any signs of him turning around.

Kagami then disappeared behind his counter. While squatting, he pulled open his oven to glance inside, and when he found a small white box he grinned.

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed under his breath. He was glad that at least this part had turned out alright.

But he nearly fucked up and dropped the cake for Kuroko when the small teen appeared at the end of the kitchen island – essentially – scaring the shit out of him as he tried to stand back up.

"Kagami-kun, is everything alright?"

"Kuroko…" he growled. And yes, he was a bit angry right now. Pretty flustered too considering how bad things could have just went. Oddly, Kagami just walked to the end of the kitchen island to stand next to Kuroko.

Then he opened the white pastry box.

"Look. I made this for you. It's vanilla."

"For me…"

"Yeah."

"How did you make it so small, Kagami-kun?"

"It was easy."

"It's pretty. And it has my name on it." How could some as masculine as Kagami make something so delicate with fine, intricate details. This cake was some sort of masterpiece.

"Glad you like." Kagami tried to hide his face after he pushed the box over to Kuroko's side.

"I don't want to eat it."

"What?" Kagami, honestly, sounded heart broken.

But Kuroko thought it looked delicious. Just, maybe they should take a picture. Was it some way to keep this cake perfect like this?

Kuroko openly smiled when Kagami tried to light a birthday candle.

"I feel like a child." Kuroko was still smiling though, and he even felt like he could laugh when the taller red head nearly one in the decorated cake.

Kagami was trying his damned hardest to put the wax sticks around the cake, but he didn't leave much room for them when he was decorating.

And Kuroko was standing so close that if he moved even an inch, Kagami would destroy everything.

"Almost finished." He said, and wiped the sweat on his brow.

"Domo, Kagami-kun." He thanked his teammate right next to his face as Kagami was hunching over and concentrating on the task. The two of them were sort of packed right next to each other, despite the space they had in the other sides of them.

"Happy birthday to you..." Kagami began singing in English. And that did do the trick. Kuroko chuckled, trying to hide it by covering his mouth.

Kagami ignored it. But he did start to look pissed as he sang.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, but proud for sticking with it, Kagami reminded Kuroko to make a wish.

"I don't know what I want." Didn't he have everything he could want right now? He truly felt content.

"Well you have to hurry," Kagami mumbled, still frowning and red in the face. "What if they go out on their own or melt?"

Kuroko stared suddenly at Kagami.

"W-what?"

"I think I know." And he kept gazing intently at his partner.

The Japanese-American teen looked confused.

"So then go for it." He encouraged.

Kagami felt his hand on the counter be touched. And without thinking about it, Kagami half embraced Kuroko. It was only his hand on Kuroko's mid back at first, then he let it slide to hold the other's side.

The first year duo together smiled at one another. Then Kuroko blew out each of his candles.

-2.6-

Somehow, Kuroko was back to flipping through channels. Kagami sitting next to him this time though.

After beating Kuroko in every video game he owned, Kagami let Kuroko pick up the TV remote again. Kagami also owned darts and a pool table. Kuroko was still no match at those either, but it had been interesting teaching him.

There were vibes between them. Strange ones. After taking some time to think about it, for once, he admitted that this wasn't the only time these feelings were on the surface.

Kagami realized that he and Kuroko always had something more going on between them.

Now Taiga wasn't an expert on dating. He barely talked to girls. Or guys. And yes, girls seemed to flirt with him while Kagami paid them little attention. But he could recognize flirting. Especially if it was damn obvious. And girls were girls.

Kuroko couldn't be compared to them. Not even because he was the opposite sex. Kuroko was mysterious. And you couldn't always tell what he was getting at. Kagami understood him better now, but what the hell did that say, if anything, about them having an _involved_ relationship?

The sixth miracle jumped when Kagami snatched the remote from him. The American raised teen didn't look pissed off though.

"We're not going to watch TV if you don't want to." And he simply turned it off. Kagami's nerves is what made him react so suddenly, he hadn't even meant to snatch. Kuroko's presence alone in this house at night was slowly turning him insane.

"Hyuga-senpai left you a secret gift." He was deciding to skip straight to the booze, especially once he concluded that this was the way to get Kuroko interested again in their time alone.

Kuroko's hands were lying flat on his knees as he sat with his legs crossed at the ankle. He wasn't looking on edge even though Kagami was giving off mixed signals. The red head seemed as if he was trying to be imposing - standing at his full height right beside Kuroko sitting on the floor - and simultaneously looked calm in the face, as if he wouldn't care if a fly suddenly made its appearance around him and wouldn't go away.

"A secret one?" Kuroko was curious about surprises, even after all that happened in his day.

"Yeah, he wanted you to have it when everyone left. It wasn't enough to go around." Kagami went to the other side of his apartment, now searching through his black fridge. He came back with a dark glass bottle and small cups.

"That's alcohol, Kagami-kun."

"No shit."

Kuroko took a moment to just prepare himself for the next thing they were going to do. While he was well aware that their senpais and the coach were third years, never in Kuroko's Seirin career did he believe that they would get alcohol for the baby first years. They were a strict group of upperclassmen. How was it possible that Hyuga or Riko would rather purchase alcohol for him and Kagami instead of sending them to an early grave?

"Perhaps Hyuga-senpai was joking."

'One step closer to adulthood,' Kagami remembered his captain saying

Kagami smirked at the disbelieving Kuroko only inches away from him. "That doesn't change the fact that he gave it to us. Ne, Kuroko?" Kagami already poured them each a shot. It didn't necessarily matter at this point what decision they made now that they had booze. Hyuga could kill them without an incentive, if he wanted.

Kagami's cup was bottoms up right away.

Kuroko sipped some of it at the same time Kagami drank every last drop in one swallow.

"It's strong." Kuroko was saying.

The red head laughed outright. It wasn't totally uncharacteristic. Kuroko watched him when he was getting his second round.

"Let me know when you want a refill." He didn't trust Kuroko not to spill any of this. This was not bad booze!

"You've drunk like this before." Kuroko and anyone seeing the young athlete drowning his fourth shot indifferently would know.

"With my basketball teacher. She didn't make many good decisions unless it was teaching that." Then he snickered at his words. Kagami wasn't drunk at all. This bottle was just helping him shake out some of his nerves around Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't dispute Kagami's view about his teacher's decisions. Kagami's brain couldn't have developed normally if he was drinking liquor like this at his young age in America. Did all children there get to try alcohol at an early age? Not many Japanese did it until they were at least third years in high school; Kuroko believed this about Japan.

They were silent company for several minutes. Kagami slowed down by his fifth cup. By now he had a buzz. Kuroko was more than half way on his first cup.

"You're a cool dude, Kuroko." The red head decided to say. "But I can't believe your sipping like it's tea or something. That's not really cool…"

"It burns after each swallow." Kuroko said normally.

"Well take your time."

Kuroko wasn't a total victim of peer pressure. He felt some sort of freedom of adulthood by drinking this alcohol. This was probably one major reason almost every adult had drank at least one time in their lives. Alcohol was a message of adults.

The next time Kuroko put down his cup, he was finished with his shot. He slowly tipped over into Kagami.

"Woah, Kuroko!" Kagami immediately freaked out. The bluenette was heavily laying against Kagami's strong biceps and arm.

"I think I've had a tiring day." The boy was continuing to talk normally at least. That made Kagami think he was fine now.

The red-head started to move a bit, hoping to sit Kuroko back up straight. Yet all moving did was cause Kuroko to fall further onto his buff chest. Cue the rapid heartbeat.

Kagami let their position happen for a little while. The alcohol levels in his blood telling him to just… feel.

When the power forward also put his nose to Kuroko's scalp on the influence of his alcohol too, he was for the first time catching a whiff of the shampoo he liked to use in his shower. He remembered easily because he used it just a while ago too.

"How the hell are you so drunk already?" he whispered in question to the top of Kuroko's head.

But Kuroko wasn't. He really was just tipsy and bad at handling this effect of alcohol. He hummed into Kagami's solid chest.

"I can lay you down on my bed… or on my couch!" He wanted the other to know that there were options.

"And right here?"

"What?"

"This is warm…" Kuroko said a bit with haze. Kagami's warmth alone made him feel lightheaded.

Kagami didn't comment further. His hands were awkwardly in the air in surrender. Kagami looked a bit drunk in his face, only because while his body showed tension… his expression stayed relaxed.

"Okay. Like I said, you get to do what you want."

After a pause following Kagami's statement, Kuroko pushed into him. He wasn't strong enough to get him all the way back onto the floor. He caused Kagami to lean back, and even then the ace had to move his own body a little. Kuroko wasn't weak, but maybe his energy had been depleted for today.

"Can you please lay down?"

"…right here? What the hell Kuroko…" But Kagami was interested in what would follow when he did get down on his floor.

"Just right here, Kagami-kun." And Kuroko placed one of his hands on the floor and another in the red-head's lap.

Kagami was leaning back only slightly. Kuroko was beginning to be all over him. He actually already was.

"Lay down. Only a little…" Kuroko was speaking as if far away. The one shot of alcohol seemed to be affecting him more than anyone would think possible. While Kuroko wasn't totally shocking him, his best friend and teammate couldn't be serious. And Kuroko tended to be serious around Kagami. Maybe he kidded around once in a blue moon.

Kagami laid down on the belief that Kuroko probably wasn't pulling his finger right now.

"Domo." Okay, this was the real Kuroko talking.

"Yeah, sure. Are you trying to fall asleep on top of me or something?" There was no way Kuroko was going to be the one coming onto him. That would be complete shock for the Japanese-American.

Kuroko didn't stretch out on top of Kagami's body. He started to mess with the unnamed miracle's pants button and zipper.

A shot of alcohol and Kuroko did _not_ mix. Note to your fucking self!

"Kuroko, look. You're wasted right now."

"I feel like myself." The phantom sixth denied.

"You don't push guys down and start taking off their pants! Like hell you're you right now!"

"Please stop, Kagami-kun. I know what I want to do."

"H-hold on, okay. Just wait… wait dammit!" Kagami's dick fell out once his zipper was down. Dammit to hell for being bold and not putting himself on some boxers. Earlier he didn't exactly know what his motive for going commando had been. But somehow destiny had decided. Who the hell could expect that not wearing underwear would mean that your best friend was going to come on to you!

Now Kuroko was playing with his manhood. Oh dammit… yes. Hell…yes. Note to fucking self… not being intimate in a while, going commando, then being around your best friend who had one shot of booze would mean getting off. It was an invaluable note to have.

The birthday boy was demonstrating his own skill set. Despite whatever knowledge learned, what really mattered was that Kuroko had his own way of doing things now. Kagami was getting something new from him.

"Fuck…you sure you want this? You're making me hard, you bastard…" Kagami couldn't completely abandon his way of talking normal to the Kuroko Tetsuya he had gotten to know well. This little guy messing around with him now was the same person. They were just feeling up for the first time together. Friends could hook up and have sex quite reasonably.

"You're thrusting too fast into my hand Kagami-kun."

"Just shut up… I haven't done it in a while. You can't blame me."

"It'll be over fast though. I'm excited to try something more."

"Well, better start soon." Kagami wasn't going to stop thrusting back. His junk felt really great in Kuroko's hands.

But if Kuroko had just fucking said he wanted to try his _mouth_ then Kagami would have obeyed sooner! The birthday boy began with his tongue out and at Kagami's tip. He lapped like a kitten did its milk. He did it long enough for Kagami to suddenly want to take all his clothes off. The red head declothed himself on the floor. Kuroko notably helping him pull his jeans all the way off. The phantom sixth was down on him as soon as his friend peeled of his shirt and reclined back further naked.

"Shit…" Kagami hissed at the feel of Kuroko's warm mouth meeting the base of his cock for the first time. It wasn't possible for him to comprehend how the whole of it was in there. No complete thought could be made with Kuroko sucking him and moving the tip against the inside of his cheeks.

Fuck, he started to wonder how soon he could get Kuroko to do this again.

Before he decided to actually start blowing Kagami, he stroked and buried his small nose in the ace's shaved pubic hair. At the sight of it, Kagami told himself that this entire time was going to be worth watching and taking notes. If getting blowed felt this good, he should return the favor.

Kuroko's wet lips moved up and off Kagami's stiff dick with a pop. His large eyes looked into Kagami's face, and could see how desperate he was to get swallowed whole like that again.

"I should take off everything too." He let Kagami know. Kuroko was thinking how his teammate was probably going to have an explosive shot of cum when he orgasmed. It just seemed to fit the picture with everything else about Kagami.

"Kuroko…" this was all he knew how to say at the moment. He was never going to do this, but if he were any less a man he would have straight begged to have Kuroko go down on him again.

Kuroko stood over him, now out of every piece of cloth he'd worn to Kagami's place. His hand reached down, extending to help Kagami off the floor.

The other teen followed along, his height almost a full head taller than Kuroko's. Yet Kagami felt at his mercy right now. His thoughts full of being sucked off.

Kuroko was leading them over to Kagami's big bed. Only the birthday boy sat down, his eyes looking like normal until finally looking back at Kagami's crotch that needed attention. The red head noticed Kuroko's intense gaze come out, and his own returned in effect. Small hands were pulling him closer by the hips. He nearly said thanks to God when he was parked back into Kuroko's little _sinful_ mouth.

Kagami just didn't care about hiding how much this was affecting him anymore.

Tetsuya was truly sucking him off now. His eyes wide open and not looking up at Kagami. The ace was seeing everything as it happened to himself down there. His sharp canine out as he watched.

"Damn, Kuroko… you really know what you're doing," Kuroko was beginning to understand what kind of voice his teammate had in the bedroom. Kagami wasn't the type to moan or groan shamelessly as things happened to him. He didn't make many sounds but it didn't mean he was any less excited. The red head had taken one hand to grip Kuroko tightly at the origin of his locks. The other hand stayed at his side, its fingers twitching every now and then, as if figuring out what to do with itself while Kuroko was working on Kagami's manhood.

Tetsuya started to breathe hard through his nose over Kagami's crotch. Kagami liked the way it sounded and felt, so he then spread his legs and gave himself the okay to begin weakly fucking Kuroko's mouth. The bluenette slowed his pace because of it.

"Dammit. I feel like something wants to tear out of me," Kagami whispered his suspicions to Kuroko. Kagami had never had a previous orgasm resulting from pressure this great, so he was reveling in a new experience. He had to wait closer to his fall before he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Kuroko's eyes finally met his for the first time since he'd wrapped his mouth around Kagami. The Japanese-American slowed his gentle thrusting when he looked right back. Kuroko didn't blink. He sucked all the way back from the squirting dick in his mouth, then he released it again. Kagami wanted to seriously pounce on him this time. But he just stared back into Kuroko's face.

The blunette's mouth opened and almost right after it did, Kagami had thoughts of putting himself back inside, but he managed to be in control of himself. Despite everything that should have made him crazy by now.

"Do you want to come inside my mouth, Kagami-kun?"

It was shocking to hear, but the red head was learning to recover more quickly after hearing his best friend and teammate say things evoking similar responses.

"Yes…" he probably sounded like he was saying yes to his favorite drug, "But can you handle it?" He didn't mean to be arrogant by asking that.

"I'm going to do what I can." Kuroko didn't seem offended. Kagami was the one putting his erection back to Kuroko's lips. Now there was cum on them.

Kagami wasn't going to let Kuroko say another word until his dick finally erupted in orgasm. Kuroko was doing a fine job getting him there. Their pace was regular. What Kuroko did right was suck harder than before.

"Dammit… dammit…" The red head couldn't hold back from his cursing. With the exception of a few shallow thrusts, Kagami didn't do much and kept both hands at his sides this time. Kuroko didn't need Kagami's hand in this. He had more freedom of movement without Kagami's big hands on him. They didn't look at each other until the point that Kagami finally let loose his cum. The red head felt like he had no control over the load of sperm shooting out of him, Kuroko ordering their sudden release.

"Fuck, Kuroko…" was his response after most of cum shot out, now witnessing the birthday boy gulping down all of his white liquid-like essence.

"That was a lot."

"I should get to say that… you were toying with me, huh?"

"You liked it, Kagami-kun."

"Tch," the usual start of Kagami's grand comeback sounded low and weak through his teeth. He didn't sound actually irritated, nor excited. His bones and muscles felt too relaxed after his orgasm. "I can't tell you how much I 'liked it.' But like you said, it was a lot going down your throat." Now Kagami was being cocky.

The fact that he had been the only one to get off wasn't lost on him. He thought about how he wanted to return the favor to Kuroko for the amazing oral sex. But Kagami doubted he could be as good without looking stuff up first. Like for instance, how the hell is it possible to deep throat someone the way Kuroko had been doing? Kagami wasn't about to fuck something up on Kuroko's birthday. There was something better he could do.

"Do you know what fingering is?" Kagami had done this back in America to a small number of girls. He was good enough at it that all of them came squirting. He supposed it was him just naturally talented with his hands.

One basic he knew about having sex with guys is that they could be stimulated in a similar way, even with the absence of a clit or G-spot.

Kuroko's eyes were glassy. He had an aching and longing hard on from what he just did to Kagami. He really wanted Kagami-kun to have sex with him now. So the thing about fingering made Kuroko anticipate the event of being fucked happening pretty soon.

"Yeah. Please do it to me." It was what Kuroko whispered before Kagami kissed him over the lips. The taste of Kagami's cum was still in his mouth so he wondered briefly how his light was reacting to it. About half a minute into it, the red head pushed harder into the kiss.

Their make-out session was all on its own a good method of preparing to have sex with each other. Kagami Taiga was also a skilled kisser. He poured all of his aggressive tendencies and passionate nature into the other's mouth. His tongue was long, but it was some sort of heaven as it explored Tetsuya's oral cavity. It went to the back of his throat too, wanting to imitate a bit of what had been happening when Kagami had been in Tetsuya's mouth earlier with his dick.

When their make out ended, Kagami and Kuroko needed a moment to feel grateful for one another. They put their foreheads together, made sure the other was alive and breathing, they used their tongues to play with each other's lips, and they pecked once in a while.

"Happy birthday." He repeated that night. Earlier at Kuroko's surprise party, the team all wished it to him too.

"I am happy. I probably won't be as much tomorrow."

"Shut up. We're waking up together, you better appreciate that." Kagami assured. Plus reminded that he was a bit of a bastard.

"I do. Don't be mean." Kuroko chided.

Kagami lifted off of him, only the amount that was necessary to reach and open his bedside drawer. He left it open as it had both the condom and the lube, but he grabbed the lube first.

"You can't get wet. So I have to use as much of this as needed to make sure I can penetrate and thrust inside of you." Kagami tried to explain. Kuroko looked innocent and clueless enough to him.

Kuroko nodded as he listened.

Kagami told him to lay back and spread his thighs some more. He wanted Kuroko to hold apart his ass cheeks as well. Kagami's erection was full blown by the time the image of Kuroko needing to be lubricated entered his vision. Seirin's ace put one hand to the head board above Kuroko, the rest of his fingers to slip inside Kuroko were heavily and properly lubricated.

While Kagami already began to make Kuroko moan quietly, the phantom boy made it a team effort by spreading lubricant on his palms and rubbing it over Kagami.

They were completely undoing each other without even trying their hardest. They loved looking at each other. But the sights were almost too much to take. It was causing them to approach their orgasms quicker. Kagami had cum once already while Kuroko still wept at his penis.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko was trying to communicate that he couldn't take the fingering against his prostate for much longer. He would probably cum as soon as Kagami used his dick on him.

Kagami's twisted and scissored his long fingers, seeing how he'd done on prepping Kuroko's entrance for his arousal. He felt he needed to do it a bit longer. He tried not to directly stimulate his prostate though.

The sixth miracle kept holding Kagami's dick, wishing that he could be the one to sheath the other player inside. With Kagami's erection seeming like it would feel incredible to have inside, Kuroko was dissatisfied that he was still being fingered.

But Kagami removed them soon after Kuroko had that thought. He didn't make the first move though. Kuroko – wanting some initiative in his desperation to have Kagami in this way – pulled himself up from off the mattress into his partner's lap.

Kagami was kissed too by Kuroko. The phantom sixth moved himself down onto Kagami's hot erection while the red head was slow to catch on. Kuroko had sank onto him till his ass was to the base.

"Oh, Kagami-kun." Testuya mumbled against his teammates lips now that he was on. His arms were crossed around Kagami's strong shoulder and neck, the rest of his slender body too enveloped Kagami's bigger and more tanned one.

"Mm…" Kagami sounded from his throat when the feeling of tightness finally gripped him. His hands went straight to Kuroko's ass while Kagami sat Indian style on his mattress, highly anticipating what was about to go down between them.

Kuroko put their forehead's back together.

"Do you celebrate your birthday?" Kuroko was asking Kagami.

"It's all the way in August," Kagami sounded like he was a heavy smoker, his voice deeper to Kuroko's hearing.

"I'm excited for when it gets here." They had to make small talk right before they fucked without sense. It symbolized just how interested they were by each other. They always wanted to talk.

"You sound like a pervert. But of course you're invited to my party and sleepover."

"Kagami-kun… now you're the pervert."

Despite saying that, the boy gripped Kagami's shoulders and began to ride him like on a saddle, the sensation breaking his usual composure a bit. Kuroko was almost loud considering how soft spoken he usually was. All Kagami did was hold the sixth miracle's lower back with his two hands and take in the picture of Kuroko moving on him; he was finding as much beauty as there was sexual excitement. He wanted Kuroko to feel him, use him and his dick as much as the bluenette pleased. Which he currently was doing. Combined with the ecstasy of riding raw his best friend's erection, the fact that Kagami was observing him silently while he did it was sexy. Kuroko came in 3 short minutes as he moved his hips hard and rhythm less down the thick erection. Kagami would never believe his little shadow could move as such. He looked a bit wild and desperate in his own way, his climax soul breaking.

"Kagami-kun…Kagami-kun…Kagami-kun…" had been Kuroko's mantra of bliss in the final moments of his repeatedly hard bouncing. Kagami loved seeing him that way.

Still, he was nowhere near finishing. He was not too stupid to realize how Kuroko felt about being taken now. The young male wanted it more than anything from him.

He changed to the position he wanted. And because he knew Kuroko wasn't some fragile guy, no matter how you looked at him, Kagami ended up having him in a half bent position back against the head board. Kuroko's neck was crooked from it and his legs were above his chest, but he managed for how long it took Kagami-kun to reach completion.

Until that happened, Kagami was letting it all go.

Kagami first braced both of his palms against the head board. It gave him good resistance when he pushed even harder against it. The red head's strong abdomen flexed with all of movements he made at his hips. And he was mindless. Instincts were his prime method of knowing what should happen next.

Tetsuya's erection was a bit flaccid after his orgasm, so with the powerful force of his light's movements, Kuroko's penis bounced around a bit. However, he was returning to hardness soon. Kagami's had begun trace a thumb over Tetsuya's lips while he fucked his ass. The birthday boy poked out his tongue a little, labored breathing through his mouth.

Overwhelming sensations were piercing through them.

By the time Kagami was pounding away, Kuroko was wrapped so tightly around him, the red head was taking the boy's body with him on each thrust. Broad shoulders and back, slim hips, they were the only reasonable leverage at this point. The phantom boy just allowed his eyes to roll back, succumbing to the consuming sex all around him, Kuroko nearly pulling Kagami's hair out at the neck; he wasn't strong enough.

The final moments of their rapid rocking against each other was also best characterized by what their hearts were doing. Every time Kagami's red heart beat faster than a second, Kuroko's beat right after – their love making had a similar rhythm as they were shadow and light. Kuroko's legs around Kagami were as powerful as a stream of blood vessels under high pressure. He wouldn't let Kagami's hips move around much, forcing the red head to jerk with abandon. He loved what Kuroko was making him do. Kagami released like a powerful artery.

On their first orgasm together, they came with a shout. For Kuroko, it was the most intense release he had all day. It felt like it would completely wipe him out. Sadly he would not go anymore.

Kagami pictured his own seed was rushing out of him through a tiny door; every one of those little bastards busting through millions at a time. Kagami wouldn't have told them to do it any other way. His ejaculation filled Kuroko's small ass till Kagami felt liked he'd stuck his dick in a hot cream jar with the power to suck him dry. Damn, he hadn't remembered to use one of his condoms. Still, the thought was gone in a flash due to the incredible pull of Kuroko's body. His ass wasn't going to let Kagami do anything but drown in this orgasm.

Kagami milked himself inside, not caring about the condom as long as Kuroko didn't worry about it or something. He noticed the exhausted look on his friend's face and felt a little bad. He thought earlier that Kuroko wasn't 100% alert. Kagami had done him wrong by giving him a shot of alcohol, which probably made him more drowsy, then taking him to bed for sex – not sleep – shortly after. Kagami had been resting for most of the day, running around a few errands for his parents overseas and for the team on their surprise thing they wanted to do for Kuroko.

"Going to sleep now?" Kuroko was fighting his eyelids, which were fluttering repeatedly. "I won't be lonely or something." Kagami's red eyes were showing that he was fine.

"I haven't went back home to see Nigou all day." Kagami collapsed on top of the already sprawled out birthday boy. Of course Tetsuya #1 couldn't end the day without thinking about Tetsuya #2. They were goddamn twins! One human, one dog. Totally inseparable.

Kagami wasn't about to tease Kuroko about his love for his dog however.

"I can go see him in early in the morning. He isn't going to die overnight, Kuroko." Okay so not the best way to be nice about it. Kuroko probably wasn't going to be able to walk straight in the morning. He had spent all day on his feet going on these dates and such. He'd gotten "wasted" off a shot of liquor. So Kagami was definitely being considerate about stopping at his place for him. He'd probably go on a run while he was at it.

Kuroko agreed to Kagami's offer. He didn't let himself think about who Kagami was being similar to right now. The red head let the phantom sixth roll over to situate on top of his wide chest. Their legs got tangled too. Kuroko wanted to fall asleep to Kagami's warmth; the red head just decided to lay in bed and let Kuroko cuddle him until he too could fall asleep.

Kuroko remembered wanting to wish good night, but sleep gripped him and didn't turn loose. Sooner, rather than later, Kagami was snoring in his ear too.

Seirin's ace had promised to himself that he was going to get up before Kuroko did to have a morning sprint, check on Nigou, and have some kind of breakfast ready before Kuroko came back to consciousness.

-2.6-

 **End.**

 **AN** :

 **A Sequel to this has been posted**.

I thank everyone who is reading and enjoying my stories :D

 **Thank you, reviewers! Your value cannot ever truly be measured 3**


End file.
